The 'Noble' House of Black: The Prisoner of Azkaban
by Ash B Bramble
Summary: With a notorious killer on the loose, her father's name on all tongues, Harry's search for answers to questions he shouldn't know to ask, Azkaban prison guards haunting the castle, and attempting to reign in her newfound, uncontrollable temper; Lillian didn't have time to be babysitting baby Slytherins and teaching charms...too bad that was exactly what she found herself doing.
1. Title Page

**The 'Noble' House of Black**

 **The Prizoner of Azkaban**


	2. Taking Care of Business (Paperwork)

_**AN** (but not all of it so don't completely disregard the entire post):_

 _Hey all! It's been forever plus an eternity, I know! I'm sorry! But to show that I haven't abandoned this story, and am in fact furtively working on PoA, here's a little snippet of a future chapter down the road along the story line. ( **If you skip the rest of this AN, the snippet is at the very bottom, just be sure to pay attention to the bold!** )_

 _There have been so many different reviews from CoS, a lot of which were guest reviews (which I couldn't respond to without reposting blank docs), and a lot of which I haven't responded to, or I have and I've forgotten which of those reviews I've responded to. So if you have any specific questions, leave a review here and I'll get to your questions/remarks, promise._

 _In general, most reviews were inquiring as to whether or not I was continuing the story, I am! As evidenced by this post here, so don't fret! I have **no intentions of ever abandoning this arc** , not until it's completed entirely. That being said, this snippet is just a preview of what is to eventually come, I expect to have the **f irst legitimate chapter up and running no later than Halloween weekend. **_

_That being said, I'm super excited about PoA, especially the introduction of Remus and his interactions with Lillian. Also, the characters are getting older, that means there can be more progression in way of relationship growth. After mentioning that, I've bumped the **rating to T, not because of anything particularly mature** , but I feel as though because I have a history of running my stories a little darker, and the way in which I've already incorporated Dementors and Azkaban within the plot, I would rather be more safe than sorry. This story will feature a lot of the darker themes touched in preceding stories, the atmosphere will be much the same as Lillian's prior visits to Azkaban and the lingering depression following her visits. Be forewarned._

 _Also, as to avoid any critiques or disclaimer issues **pay attention to the following** : I do not, nor have I ever, nor will I ever own any of JK Rowlings work. **More importantly : **This is fanfiction, I've spun Rowling's work into something that suits my own purposes. Lillian Black is the daughter of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon. Marlene McKinnon is a muggleborn witch: 1) I've found no verifiable proof stating otherwise, 2) I have been shown no verifiable proof to state otherwise, 3) FAN-FICTION, meaning I can twist my plot in any which way I deem fit; I don't mean to be crass, but I want it to be understood, at this point in the story arc I couldn't change that crucial element anyways and I would really rather prefer not to get into a debate over it. Lillian Black is Harry Potter's godsister. Sirius Black is brother to both Bellatrix Lestrange, and Narcissa Malfoy (yes I'm aware that they're actually cousins in canon, but that's a no go for my purposes); thus in relation to Lillian, Bellatrix and Narcissa are Aunts, and Draco is her cousin._

 _I can't really think of anything else to add, mostly I'm just trying to cover my own derriere before I kickstart PoA._

 _Sidenote: remaining stories of the series will be under this one link. Once one story has been completed, and the next is ready for upload I'll change the title and the summary. Through popular request (and my own laziness), I've determined it's easiest for everyone if I just stick to posting this series under one post. NHB: SS and NHB: CoS will remain under a separate listing for now so as to not disrupt or confuse the progression of PoA._

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _A snippet from Remus' POV in regards to one of his first interactions with Lillian - the best friend's daughter he hadn't seen since before James and Lily were murdered._

"His name caused the slim girl to stiffen, the small tick in her jaw another trait from her father before her body relaxed once more; her face a perfect mask of cool indifference, exuding an utter calmness that Remus didn't know _who_ Lillian had inherited from. For her mother had always been full of energy even whilst sitting perfectly still, and her father was unable to ever sit still for fear of the memories, the pain of his family name catching up to him. Calm wasn't ever a word to be utilized when describing Marlene or Sirius.

What Remus didn't realize, however, was that the trait was one she had inherited from Lucius, the man who had raised her when her parents could not."

* * *

 _It isn't much and for that I'm sorry, but of all the parts I could pick from, I thought this one to be one of the best; it introduces Remus into the story, showing how he's basically having to learn Lillian as a person, and it also illustrates the key element of Lucius in Lillian's life, Lucius and Lillian's relationship will definitely be further touched upon in this story then it has in the past._

 ** _Your continued support means the world to me! I'm so happy to know that despite the break from writing Lillian's story, you're all still so invested in hearing what happens next! I hope it doesn't disappoint!_**

 _Until next time,_

 _x_


	3. He Has Escaped

_**AN:**_

As promised! First chapter of the installment. The next chapter shouldn't take too long to upload, but expect a tentative limit of two weeks between chapters. It shouldn't take me two works each time, but I don't want to promise something every week if I don't think I can deliver.

Please excuse any errors, if you find something then let me know, I'll go back and edit. :)

 **Side note :** Review responses are at the bottom.

Enjoy!

* * *

Something was wrong. Lillian was aware of the dangerous shift as soon as she stepped into the dank, unforgiving corridors of Azkaban, her way lit periodically by barely smoldering flames of ancient torches lining the wet brick walls.

There was an eerie stillness covering the prison like a suffocating blanket, a quietness she hadn't ever encountered whilst within the infamous prison. There were no piercing screams, no cackling laughs that marked the incurable insanity plaguing those who had been touched by Dementors' too often; there were no reaching hands or taunting calls as even her quiet footfalls echoed along the brick.

Dread a stone weight in her gut, she had a white-knuckled grip along her unyielding wand, mind alert, eyes restless, as she scanned the dark for any threat thus far unseen, her body taking her where she needed to go without a conscious thought; for the path she followed was one she had walked too many times, her experience within the walls of Azkaban far outweighed even the grizzliest of Aurors.

A cold foreign draft nipped at her exposed face and when she came upon the furthest corner that had housed for the past twelve years the estranged relatives that were her blood, it was to find a massive hole within the walls serving as barricade to the would-be cells of her maniacal Aunt Bellatrix, and her father, Sirius Black.

The grip she had on her wand loosened, her face slack in warring amounts of disbelief and unsettling awareness. Something big was coming; something inescapably dark and unbearing. Bellatrix Lestrange was Voldemort's most devout follower, if she was released, that could only foreshadow a more powerful uprising than the mere presses of force on the Dark Lord's behalf these past two years.

Fear unlike anything else she had ever felt before ripped through her, she was unprepared to handle this startling development with the calm tenacity in which she was raised to handle the unexpected. She was incapable of rational thought at the moment, as the wild plains of Earth and mountain that served to isolate Azkaban took up her vision. So she did the one thing she had never, not in the eight years since she had begun making regular visits to see her Father, done before.

A wave of pretty pink light pulsed from the tip of her wand, the soft echo of 'Lucius' escaping her mouth to be carried as fast as a snitch through the walls of Azkaban to reach the man whose name she uttered; a man who waited, as always, stone-faced and still-bodied for however long it would take for Lillian to emerge from her visitation.

When he saw a pale pink stream of magic racing towards him almost faster than the eye could see, he took off, meeting the shot of magic, hearing the quiet whisper of his name and then pushing past it; following the trail of lingering magic until he found his Ward, standing, pale and stricken, in front of two cages he hadn't ever before lain eyes upon. Though it wasn't the cages that held his attention, it was the landscape beyond, the landscape he shouldn't have been able to see whilst within the confines of Azkaban.

" _Lillian_ ," He demanded, voice a tad breathless from his mad dash, his robes and hair in disarray though he had no intentions of fixing himself in the present moment. His first concern was Lillian, and what she was seeing that he wasn't, aside from the obvious.

"It's Bellatrix and Sirius." Lillian informed, feeling infinitely more secure now that Lucius was there, a formidably dark presence standing behind her. "He's rising."

Lucius didn't have to question who 'he' was, for he knew, as surely as she did, what Bellatrix's escape meant.

"We'll return to the gates, call for Aurors and await them there." Lucius instructed without lenience, she would do as he bid and there would be no room for rebellion.

She turned on her heel without hesitation, leading the way as Lucius made sure to keep pace with her shorter steps. Lillian trusted Lucius to do what needed to be done, trusted in him that he had taken absolutely no part in the escape of her Aunt and Father; trusted that whomever had done this, had done it without the knowledge of the Lord Malfoy, and that whomever had gone above his head, had done so at the risk of gaining a formidable opponent skilled to perfection in the dark arts.

It was hours later, that found Lillian still being questioned by the rookie Auror that had deemed her as the easiest of the two current suspects – she and Lucius – and so allowed the familiar Auror Moody to question Lucius.

Thankfully, before the Aurors had arrived upon the location, Lillian had had ample opportunity to restore her wits and regain her mental and emotional bearings. She was calm and collected by the time the team of elite, highly-trained, specialist officers had arrived; Lucius as well put together as always, not a hair out of place as he sneered unpleasantly at the enforcers of magic law.

"You're the only possible leak." Auror Camden scowled at the uncooperative youth, perturbed on a deep level the calm collectedness of a girl he kind of feared – and what kind of man did that make him, to be afraid of a _child?_

Lillian's jaw clenched, her calm slowly chipping away, it had been the same series of questions since the beginning of the interview, hours spent being cordial, hours spent standing in the cold with her own version of hell serving as a haunting backdrop, and she was just _done._

Turning her stormy gaze to Auror Moody, she quirked a brow at the smirking man made of deformities that had finished questioning her Uncle within half an hour and had since settled in to watch her own interview with nothing short of twisted amusement. "Tell your _trainee_ , that if I had wished to break out one Sirius Black, you wouldn't have ever known that he was gone. _And if I had_ – " She spoke over the young, newly trained Auror's burgeoning protests, "Bellatrix Lestrange would have been the _last_ prisoner I would release with him."

Lucius' hand to her shoulder, a comforting, tempering restraint as his sneer twisted into something foul and his eyes as cold as ice pinned the young Auror who had been battering Lillian long past necessary – not that Lucius found the questioning to be necessary to begin with; Lucius had no doubt that Lillian wasn't capable of accomplishing such a feat, but he knew, without a shadow of a uncertainty, that she would have never released the duo that had spent far too long in Azkaban to been safe for the public. "You are done here." He left absolutely no room for objection. "If you have further need for her, you come to _me_." And it was a threat as much as it was an order.

"Miss Black," Auror Moody stopped them before they could head for the apparition point, forgoing their usual route home by Thestral carriage, they both wanted to return home quickly, Lillian to consult with Draco, Lucius with Narcissa. "Keep your wand close to you," Moody instructed gravely, his magically inclined, electric blue eye pinning her in rare tandem with his small dark one. "I have a feeling you'll be needing it."

Lillian bowed her head in thanks, taking hold of Lucius' extended arm and bracing herself against the _tug-tug-pull_ sensation that always accompanied apparition.

When they appeared in the foyer of the Malfoy Manor they were greeted by a frantic Narcissa and a furious Draco. "Draco," Lucius instructed once he was sure Lillian had regained her bearings, "You and Lillian should get started on packing for Hogwarts. The next few days will be strenuous, get it done so there won't be any delays." Lucius waited until his angry son gave a sharp nod of affirmation before turning to his wife, "Narcissa, come with me to my office."

Narcissa fell into step at his side with the practiced ease of over a decade of marriage; trying valiantly to restrain her nerves, her husband's hand at her back a mildly soothing balm to help temper her.

She waited just until the heavy oak door of Lucius' office fell shut to speak, "Lucius, what happened? Your letter was brief and without detail."

Lucius' jaw clenched, he was furious. Had he known of what was to occur, he never would have permitted Lillian within the walls of the prison. Never would he have let her fall under such scrutiny by the _authorities_. And when he got his hands around whomever dared not to inform him of the plans to release Lestrange, they would only be so lucky as to escape his wrath by dying a quick death.

"Your sister and brother have escaped their confinement within Azkaban, there is doubt that they did it on their own thus Lillian is their primary suspect." Lucius explained in clipped tones.

Narcissa risked breaching the unspoken rule that governed their marriage, she made mention of his dark doings, "Was there any word spoken on the release of Bellatrix?"

Lucius gave a violent jerk of his head, went to verbalize his fury when a flare of green from the unlit fireplace beckoned a call.

Lucius was mildly surprised by Moody's visage, having just seen the Wizard minutes prior. "Bellatrix was caught by Dementors early this morning. They held her within the perimeter as they distributed their retribution, she was returned to her cell upon reparation of the damages. Evidence shows Sirius escaped on his own, the Dementors have thus far been unable to track him." Moody disappeared once his message – as short and abrupt as the man himself – had been delivered, leaving Lucius and Narcissa in silence filled with a variety of different emotions.

"That makes him the first to have ever escaped from Azkaban." Narcissa whispered, utterly blown away by her estranged brother's utter brilliance to be able to accomplish such a feat. "So He had nothing to do with this?"

"No," Lucius confirmed, "It appears not." Which is something Lillian would need to be informed of as soon as possible, but in the mean time, that just meant all of his fury had turned direction towards Sirius Black, the man with no forethought on how his actions, both past and present, would affect the last of his blood.

"Will he come for Lillian, Lucius?" And if Narcissa's voice wavered with the fear she felt for her niece, it was a fact Lucius would not hold against her. In the privacy of their home, they could display the things that they would otherwise keep under tight control.

"It is more likely that the Potter boy has more to be concerned about than Lillian." A harsh truth that none was more aware of than Lillian herself.

Narcissa let out a relieved breath, slumping without her usual grace in a luxurious chair by the fireplace, a chair in which Lillian, during her youth, could often be found curled into a little ball whilst Lucius worked late into the hours, managing the multitude of Malfoy affairs.

While Narcissa lamented over the trouble to come, Lucius claimed the chair at his desk, meaning to do work but instead thinking of memories past and the terror to come.

 _Winter 1982_

 _"_ _Are you my Daddy?" An innocent question from a stunningly beautiful four-year-old child with a soft voice filled with the rare laughter that came from playing with a slightly younger Draco; an innocent question that ripped through Lucius Malfoy and his wife like unforgivable curses._

 _"_ _I am not." Came Lucius' rather breathless response, his eyes on the young child, dread in his gut as he thought of just what he had to do now._

 _"_ _Can you be?" She tilted her head, black curls tumbling in soft waves over one petite shoulder; and Lucius was struck by the frailty of the small child, the smallness of her bones, the joy that flooded stormy eyes – eyes that Lucius rarely got to see without the haunted shadows of night terrors and pain._

"No." _A harsh exclamation that had the little girl flinching, joy leaving her gaze as stormy grey turned into still grey – it was then, as the little girl withdrew into herself, that Lucius knew she would be capable, though undeserving, of handling just what was to come next._

 _"_ _Tomorrow, I'll take you to meet your father."_

"Lucius," _Narcissa whispered, somewhat appalled, even if she wasn't overly fond of her niece._

 _"_ _No Narcissa, it is for the best." He reprimanded, before sparing the young, confused child one last glance and turning away to make for his study; struggling not to crumble beneath the force of bewildering emotions slamming against the walls he had built the day – more than a decade ago – his father had informed him that they were aligning with Lord Voldemort and if he refused then he forfeited his life._

 _Winter 1982_

"Child?" _Lucius inquired the moment he saw the rather sharp set of her face, the lack of color that turned her ivory skin to paste._

 _Lillian had made the trip into the abyss, accompanied only by Alastar Moody, the growling, disfigured man who would intimidate any four-year-old. The grizzlied man released the little hand he had held despite the fact that any sense of gentility had been torn out of him during the first war against the Dark Lord, giving a parting grunt of acknowledgment to the Lord Malfoy before disappearing back into the depths of the Prison; leaving man with child and trusting aforementioned man to see them both out of Azkaban safely._

 _"_ _Will we be coming back?" Lillian asked once Moody had left, her voice lacking the life Lucius had equated with the young girl, a haunting sorrow in its place that nearly brought tears to his eyes._

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Okay." The cackles and screams of the demented pierced her soft, toneless proclamation._

 _"_ _Little Lily?" He found himself asking._

 _"_ _Can we go? I think… I think I've had enough of Blacks and Dementors for today." Her grey eyes were colored to pure obsidian as she blindly waited by his side for direction, and though Lucius knew it was for the best, he couldn't help but feel as dirty as the mudbloods he scorned as he was faced with the reality of the life he had just snuffed in the precious child he_ had _thought of his own._

He regretted that decision for a long time, though it was a regret he internalized, never giving voice to his doubt, not even to a wife who could sometimes be caught watching Lillian with solemn eyes and a depressive frown. He still regretted that moment, the moment in which he robbed from Lillian what little innocence she had left, the moment he denied them both his right to raise her as his. It wasn't until recently, through Lillian's own doing, that he felt a little less burdened by his inexcusable actions that Winter nine years ago.

 _Summer 1993_

 _"_ _I know why you did it," A soft murmur that pierced their quiet as they sat in the Thestral carriage seceding their first visit to Azkaban since Lillian and Draco had completed their second year at Hogwarts._

 _"_ _Did what?" Lucius inquired without looking at her, his gaze as stony and collected as ever as he stared instead at the head of his cane._

 _"_ _Why you brought me here. I didn't understand it at the time," And as a thirteen-year-old teenager, just a few months shy of fourteen, she just barely understood it then. "But I do now. I won't assume it was difficult for you by any means, but I wish to thank you."_

 _His jaw turned to granite, his gaze twitching to stare steadfast out the window. "Most," He spoke, "Would equate that memory as a nightmare…you could have come with someone else." She hadn't needed to continue being accompanied by Lucius himself during her visits; for years now, he had made it quietly understood that he could arrange for some other means of transportation that would not require his presence in case she resented him for ruining her childhood by introducing Azkaban into it, in case she wanted someone else beside her on these visits that continued to take so much from her. "You're nearly of age."_

 _"_ _I would not have made it this far without you," Was her soft, guarded murmur, and though she kept her emotions in check, that didn't make her words any less honest, any less powerful. "I equate that first visit to my first lesson on survival. Inadvertently, you taught me to survive Lucius, and though you'll claim me foolish, I won't come here without you because, you continue to teach me how to stay alive."_

 _She turned her head just as his gaze moved to her; an uncontrollable darkness of emotions turning pale blue into hard cut sapphire as he processed the implication of her admission._

"What do we do Lucius?" Narcissa broke the man from his thoughts, looked to him for the answer to a question she couldn't even begin to fathom the response to.

"What we have always done," Lucius responded after a long moment of pondering, "We protect what is ours with a ruthless tenacity that makes those both equal and lesser fearful of the Malfoy wrath."

And despite the fact that it was a truth that could never be spoken, Lillian Black was indisputably _theirs_. If nothing else, Lucius would dare anyone tempt to take or harm Lillian when Draco had no qualms about displaying his loyalty to the cousin who was meant to be nothing but an unwanted Ward. Undoubtedly, his son was capable of truly terrible things when it came to protecting the girl who was more sister than burden.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx** : Thank you!

 **StrawberryObsession:** Yes! I absolutely adore strange happy dances in inopportune objects and locations. haha. I hope these upcoming chapters don't disappoint, especially after such beautifully shameless exuberance. ;)

 **Juliedoo:** I'm so glad you didn't die! And that you love my story so much! And I really hoped you enjoyed this further look into Lucius's character. ;) You'll see more of his character within this story! I can't wait for the Remus scenes, I've got some things planned for he and Lillian. :D

 **TheAmazingMaya:** I am too! You guys give me the encouragement to keep the story flowing. Nope! I'll never abandon her story. :D

 **Random Geeky Girl :** So glad you like it enough for it to be a favorite. I hope it doesn't disappoint and that you enjoyed this update!

 **Riarabookworm:** Yay! So glad it did! Hope the wait was worth it. :D

 **FullMoonOnTheWater:** Thank you! Hope it doesn't disappoint and that you continue to look forward to updates! :)

 **Long Live Marshmallows** : I'm glad the snippet was a good one. I thought it would speak for the story to come; I'm glad it served as a recap as well. Hope your excitement carries over to the next chapters! :D

 **Chibi Ray-Chan** : Thank you! I'm sorry it took so long for the story to be continued, but I hope the wait was worth it! :D

 **Lillian1Fan4Ever:** I am! And I'm glad to be back, too. ;) I'm so glad you never forgot about Lillian's story, and were so vigilant in looking out for it. Thank you so much for your support! It means a heck of a lot, and I hope this first chapter doesn't disappoint!

* * *

Happy Halloween!

To all those celebrating tonight, be safe and have fun!

x


	4. Who is Sirius Black?

_**AN:**_

Not so exciting, this chapter, but the next is going to be excellently action packed! Blaise will make a return and Remus will make his debut. :D

Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Much appreciation to those who have followed and favorited!

 **Side note** : review responses are at the bottom!

x

* * *

It was late, though Devon didn't know exactly how late because she didn't really care; and she was somewhere in London, though she didn't know exactly where because she didn't really care for that, either. She was aboard the Knight Bus, a mode of Wizard transportation that cost others at the least, eleven sickles, but cost her nothing due to an understanding she had come to with the conductor, Stan, and Ern, the driver – if one could even call what he did 'driving'.

She had spent most of her day tethered to a chair pinned to the wall before the narrow hallway filled with doors harboring those who sought to travel, in a position that let her see the world blur by and keep an ear on the often amusing rapport between driver and conductor.

While there had still been daylight, she had completed the assignments she couldn't otherwise get done at the orphanage in which she lived. Her essay on how 'Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless', and her particularly meddlesome essay on shrinking potions assigned by her Head of House, Professor Snape – Devon wasn't at all ashamed to admit to writing her essay while looking at the notes Lillian had provided for her just a few weeks prior; _before_ everything had gone to hell for her closest friend.

Devon remembered the first time that she had learned, _truly learned_ , about Sirius Black – a Wizard she had heard of vaguely when she first discovered she was a witch and spent weeks digging up any and all things she could find in the Wizarding bookshop found in Hogsmeade. What little she had actually been told had been enough to shock her, both because of the atrocities committed and the shock to her ignorance in regards to one of the biggest points in Wizarding history.

When she had first been placed in Slytherin house upon sorting at the start of her schooling, Devon hadn't paid much mind to Lillian's surname, nor the way in which even fellow Slytherins skirted the pretty, dark-haired girl. Devon had always just assumed Lillian was an orphan, taken in by Draco's father due to an obligation of blood, and since Lillian had always been rather mute on the subject of her patronage, Devon hadn't thought twice about the other girl's origins.

But when news broke out that Sirius Black had escaped? Escaped a prison nobody else had ever escaped before? It became all too real just _who_ Lillian's father was, and where it was her blood came from.

Devon had grown to know and adore Lillian by the other girl's merit alone, and so she would not be swayed by the reputation befit Lillian's father; but upon news of Sirius's escape, news so great that it had even pervaded the Muggle world, Devon feared for her friend's emotional well-being, maybe even her life, depending upon just how dangerous the murderous man truly was.

Devon had spoken so very little to Lillian since the Azkaban escape, merely exchanged a few written words to determine that each were well and that Lillian _would_ be attending school come the first of September as planned and without delay. Devon was ecstatic to know her friend wouldn't be deterred from continuing her education – not that the other witch wasn't smart enough to teach herself far beyond the capacity of any and all of their professors – but hesitant upon her friend's arrival due to the reception she may receive.

Devon was jerked out of her musings by a particularly violent stop by Ern, had plans to return to her thoughts when she heard a familiar, mildly unwelcome, voice.

Rising from her seat, she poked her head out of the open door, peering over Stan's head to find none other than Harry Potter sprawled upon the cement of a dark neighborhood.

"'Choo lookin' at?" Stan questioned.

"There was a big black thing," Harry explained shakily, pointing uncertainly into the gap. "Like a dog... but massive..." Devon scanned the dark streets, found nothing of note.

Harry looked around at Stan, whose mouth was slightly open; with a feeling of unease, when he saw the pimply man's eyes move to the scar on his forehead.

"Woss that on your 'ead?" Asked Stan abruptly, after looking for this supposed beast and finding nothing.

"Nothing," Harry covered quickly, flattening his hair over his scar. If the Ministry of Magic started looking for him due to his actions ealier that evening, the last thing he wanted to do was make things easy for them.

"Woss your name?" Stan persisted.

"Neville Longbottom," Harry returned, using the first name that came to mind; though upon the heel of his lie he recognized the girl leaning over Stan's shoulder. "D-Devon?"

" _Neville_ ," Devon returned, smirking at the way the boy flushed, eyes wide in fear that she would rat him out; she wouldn't, but he didn't yet know that.

"So — so this bus," He went on quickly, hoping to distract Stan, and inhibit Devon from ruining his cover, "Did you say it goes anywhere?"

Devon ducked back into the bus, ignoring the rest of the exchange in favor of returning to her perch; knowing her night just got a tad bit more interesting, especially in regards to the amusing spectacle of watching the _'Boy Who Lived'_ get tossed around while lying prone on a brass bedstead untethered to the floor of the bus.

It wasn't until Harry got sight of Stan's paper, the front feature being a photo of a deranged, terrifying man, that Devon gave the boy any of her attention.

Harry stared hard at the photo, hard pressed to figure how he knew the man who looked strangely familiar.

"That man!" Harry exclaimed when it finally came to him. "He was on the Muggle news!" Stan turned to the front page and chuckled, Devon stiffened from where she sat, all but forgotten by the Gryffindor hero.

"Sirius Black," Stan agreed, nodding. "'Course 'e was on the Muggle news, Neville. Where you been?"

At Harry's blank look, Stan snorted and Devon rolled her eyes; how the boy wasn't aware of Sirius Black's deeds, considering the fact that he attended class with Lillian, and that his parents were victims to Black's rage was truly astounding.

Stan, whilst giving a superior sort of chuckle, removed the front page of his paper and handed it to Harry. "You oughta read the papers more, Neville."

Harry ignored the jibe and instead, held the paper to the candlelight lining the bus's walls and read:

 _BLACK STILL AT LARGE_

 _Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today._

 _"_ _We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."_

 _Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._

 _"_ _Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it — who'd believe him if he did?"_

 _While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

Harry looked into the shadowed eyes of Sirius Black, the only part of the sunken face that seemed alive. Harry had never met a vampire, but he had seen pictures of them in his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, and Black, with his waxy white skin, and elbow-length, matted dark hair, looked just like one.

He stared at the photo a little while longer, took note of the glinting metal of his rather startling eyes – startling due the man's otherwise dark features – before he made a connection between face and name. _"Lillian."_

Devon flinched, had been waiting for this moment for what felt like an eternity, as Harry jerked upwards and gaped at her, ignoring her presence until that point.

Harry thrust the paper towards her, jabbing a finger at the picture, " _This is Lillian's father_?" The boy demanded, shocked right down to his core; yes, Lillian was a Slytherin, and yes, she had the unfortunate luck to be Draco's cousin, but all of his dealings, and the dealings of those he called friends, with the other girl had been cordial and without cruelty. Harry couldn't fathom the girl who had stuck up for _Neville_ could be born from such a dangerous man.

Devon looked to the photo, unable to help herself even though it gave her chills every time, and in that photo, Devon could see Lillian. She could see her friend in the gaunt and furious visage of a man they labeled the worst of the worst; the black hair, the color of their eyes, the bone of their cheeks. There was no way to deny that Sirius Black, wanted criminal and Azkaban escapee, was father to Lillian, third year Slytherin who had a soft heart for creatures and had taken on a muggleborn Witch as a best friend.

Devon didn't voice her affirmation, but Harry was perceptive enough to not need her verbal response. "He _murdered thirteen people_!" Maybe it was supposed to be a question, but he was so appalled at the moment that it came across as an affronted announcement. He attended school, had shared words, with the daughter of a crazy lunatic.

"Yep," Said Stan, steering clear from mentioning the Black heir simply because of her undeniable ties to the Malfoy family; caught uttering her name in the wrong company was nearly as bad as uttering the Dark Lord's given name, it just wasn't done if you liked your head upon your shoulders. "In front of witnesses an' all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern?"

"Ar," Ern murmured darkly.

"Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo," Stan went on to explain, seeing it upon himself to educate the rather clueless youth.

"What, Voldemort?" Harry's thoughtless use of the Dark Lord's name cause Devon to roll her eyes, more bothered by the boy's stupidity than by the action itself due to the fact that Lillian had little bother uttering the name either.

"You outta your tree?" Yelped Stan, his pimples white as Ern jerked the steering wheel hard to correct the bus before it hit a farmhouse. "'Choo say 'is name for?"

"Sorry," Harry hastily apologized. "Sorry, I — I forgot —"

"Forgot!" Stan whimpered weakly. "Blimey, my 'eart's goin' that fast..."

"So — so Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?" Harry prompted, eyes flickering between Stan and Devon; he _wanted_ answers from Devon, simply because she was closer to the source, but he would take whatever he could get.

"Yeah," Stan murmured absently, rubbing his frantic chest. "Yeah, that's right. Very close to You-Know-'Oo, they say... anyway, when little 'Arry Potter got the better of You-Know-'Oo" — Harry nervously flattened his bangs down again, slanting a look to Devon to beg her silence — "All You-Know-'Oo's supporters was tracked down, wasn't they, Ern? Most of 'em knew it was all over, wiv You-Know-'Oo gone, and they came quiet. But not Sirius Black. I 'eard he thought 'e'd be second-in-command once You-Know-'Oo 'ad taken over.

"Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles an' Black took out 'is wand and 'e blasted 'alf the street apart, an' a wizard got it, an' so did a dozen Muggles that got in the way. 'Orrible, eh? An' you know what Black did then?" Stan continued in a dramatic whisper.

"What?" Harry inquired, completely enamored with the horror story he was hearing, didn't even notice Devon's complete discomfort, for Devon knew what came next, and to her, it was the worst part of the whole affair.

" _Laughed_. Jus' stood there an' laughed. An' when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, 'e went wiv em quiet as anyfink, still laughing 'is 'ead off. 'Cos 'e's mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?" Stan demanded to know.

"If he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now," Said Ern in his slow voice.

"I'd blow meself up before I set foot in that place. Serves him right, mind you... after what he did..." Stan trailed off.

"And what of his daughter?" Harry gathered the courage to ask, ignoring the sudden glare from Devon, "The paper made no mention of her, but he has one."

"She's underage, _Longbottom_ ," Devon defended angrily, "They aren't permitted to utter her name."

"Though she is a suspect," Stan grew bold enough to say, knowing that in present company, he was at no risk of falling to a Malfoy wand. "Never been a breakout from Azkaban before, 'as there, Ern? Beats me 'ow 'e did it unless 'e 'ad 'elp. Frightenin', eh? Mind, I don't fancy 'is chances against them Azkaban guards, eh, Ern?"

Ern suddenly shivered. "Talk about summat else, Stan, there's a good lad. Them Azkaban guards give me the collywobbles."

When Stan abode by Ern's wishes, Harry turned on Devon, who was scowling furiously at nothing in particular at the accusation against Lillian.

"Did she?" Harry demanded of Devon, drawing back at the fury in two-toned eyes as the curly haired girl turned her furious glare upon him.

"Did she _what_ , Harry?" Devon warned, voice a furious whip against the older boy's senses.

"It's just… he's her father, isn't he? If anyone would help, it'd be her." Harry tried to explain himself, he had never truly conversed with Devon before, but as she was Slytherin, and known to accompany Lillian and Draco – well, he had right to be wary.

Devon's eyes narrowed dangerously, "He may be responsible for her blood, _Potter_ , but she was raised by Lord Malfoy." And maybe that would have been a mark against her character anyways, but Devon had seen the way in which Draco's father interacted with Lillian; hadn't ever sensed any ill intentions in regards to their relationship. Devon had, in fact, been pleasantly surprised that very summer in regards to the nature of Lucius – a man she had every right to fear for his distaste towards those impure of blood.

 _It was just a few weeks into Summer Holiday, and, as Lillian was one of the very few Devon could find confidence in, Devon had spent most of their time together trying to discuss the rather embarrassing topic of puberty._

 _During the private conversation, Lillian admitted easily enough in counter to Devon's stuttered attempts that she had, in fact, begun the path to womanhood, and, as a result, had become rather volatile in temperament. Lillian had confessed to a handful of instances already that Draco had been forced to lead her away from an altercation before her verbal lashing of those who dared to taunt turned into a physical manifestation of her anger._

 _It was hours later that found the duo in a utilities shop to purchase the feminine items Devon lacked but Narcissa had provided Lillian willingly enough, that Lucius found them. For a split second, his eyes fell to Devon and softened, aware of the girl's circumstances, and though that softness disappeared within a blink, when Devon and Lillian parted ways, it was with a pound of chocolate each that the girls had not purchased themselves._

Unwilling to address any further accusations against a girl Harry couldn't ever even _begin_ to understand, Devon used her snake tongue to interrogate the other boy instead. "Why are you here, Gryffindor? Why aren't you with your guardians?"

Harry shifted; uncomfortable with the sudden scrutiny befell upon him by the peer he felt as though he had unknowingly angered. His jaw clenched, his temper flaring at the returning memory of his _'Aunts'_ dark hints about what made Harry such an unsatisfactory person _._

 _"_ _You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy's turned out, Vernon," She had said over lunch on the third day of her too long visit. "If there's something rotten on the inside, there's nothing anyone can do about it."_

 _Harry had tried to concentrate on his food, but his hands had begun to shake and his face had started to burn with the force of his anger. He had to keep reminding himself of the form that he needed signed by Vernon if he wished to visit Hogsmeade that year._ Don't rise to the bait _, he kept telling himself._

 _Aunt Marge reached for her glass of wine._

 _"_ _It's one of the basic rules of breeding. You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the_ bitch _, there'll be something wrong with the pup —"_

 _At that moment, the wineglass Aunt Marge was holding exploded in her hand. Shards of glass flew in every direction and Aunt Marge sputtered and blinked, her great ruddy face dripping._

Harry had just barely managed to get away with himself there, trying furtively to reign in his temper, to control himself before he not only got denied visitation to Hogsmeade, but also got penalized by the Ministry of Magic for use of underage magic, a criminal offense that could see him expelled from Hogwarts; maybe even see him thrown in Azkaban with the likes of _Black_.

He kept his calm for days still, but Marge just didn't have it in her to be a decent human being and had thus inspired a reckless rage to overtake Harry, until he had, without meaning to, blown Marge up like a balloon until she was floating on the ceiling, and then willingly pulled his wand on an angry Vernon when he demanded he fix the vile woman and Harry had refused.

 _"_ _It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia" — she patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel- like one "but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."_

 _"_ _This Potter," Aunt Marge had proclaimed loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth, "You never told me what he did?"_

 _Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking extremely tense. Dudley had even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents._

 _"_ _He — didn't work," Uncle Vernon stammered, with half a glance at Harry. "Unemployed."_

 _"_ _As I expected!" Aunt Marge pronounced, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who —"_

 _"_ _He was not," Harry could take no more. The table went very quiet and Harry was shaking all over; he had never felt so angry in his life._

 _"_ _MORE BRANDY!" Uncle Vernon yelled, in an attempt to change the subject, "You, boy," He snarled at Harry. "Go to bed, go on —"_

 _"_ _No, Vernon," Aunt Marge hiccupped, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed upon Harry's. "Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash,_ drunk, I expect _—"_

 _"_ _They didn't die in a car crash!" Harry snarled, finding himself on his feet._

 _"_ _They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Aunt Marge, swelling with fury. "You are an insolent, ungrateful little —"_

 _But Aunt Marge suddenly stopped speaking. For a moment, it looked as though words had failed her. She seemed to be swelling with inexpressible anger — but the swelling didn't stop. Her great red face started to expand, her tiny eyes bulged, and her mouth stretched too tightly for speech — next second, several buttons had just burst from her tweed jacket and pinged off the walls — she was inflating like a monstrous balloon, her stomach bursting free of her tweed waistband, each of her fingers blowing up like a salami..._

"I, uh – " Harry began to stutter when he came out of his temper-induced memories.

He was saved from having to gather up a proper response that wouldn't mark him as a criminal, by the bus jerking to a stop on a rather rugged street in downtown London. Looking out the windows, Harry could see vagabonds lingering on stoops and street corners, passed out drunks interspersed between lamp posts and benches, and the a few odd children lingering in front of an archway leading into a massive brick building bare of any comforting welcome.

"Saved by the Knight Bus, Gryffindor," Devon mused, not unkind but nowhere near pleasant as she rose from her seat, shouldering her bag and clapping a hand to Stan's outstretched palm.

Devon lingered on the steps leading to the path before her 'home' before coming to a decision that was remarkably Lillian-like but left Devon herself with a rather foul taste in her mouth, " _Gryffindor_ ," Devon's call to attention snapped Harry from his confused state of wondering just _why_ the girl was getting off on such an unsafe street.

"Have care to who overhears your condemnation of Lillian in relation to Sirius. I can name quite a few who would choose to leave you a quivering mess of lion's _courage_ should they catch you." Draco, Blaise, Theodore, and a certain trickster ghost to name a solid few who would take offense to Harry's ignorant condemnation.

Her warning heeded, Devon left Harry in the combined hands of a half-blind bus driver and a conductor ridden with a superiority complex.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Juliedoo:** So glad you think so! Expect to see lots more of humanized Lucius! The whole purpose of Lillian's story is to show a different side of the HP verse, a side from Slytherin perspective. Everyone's still just as bad, as criminal as normal, but there's a humanity to them that wasn't present in HP. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **Random Geeky Girl** : Thank you! I'm so glad you like the relationship between the Malfoys and Lillian. I feel like it's out of the norm, and I know it can so easily be poorly received if characters don't meet a certain image. There will be plenty of affects brought upon her due to her Father's escape, so expect to see lots of it. :)

 **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx** : Thank you!

 **FullMoonOnTheWater:** I'm glad he's being so well-received. I knew there was a risk making him seem more human. Expect to see lots of them! :D

 **Unknownher:** I love your review! haha. I'm only as amazing as my readers, so thank you so much! I myself wasn't that huge of a fan of Lucius before I started writing this arc, but I've grown to really love him as a character, and as a Father to Lillian and Draco.

 **Guest 1** : Woot woot! Screams are good. haha. I'm so glad you like it! I hope you continue to like it!

 **Guest 2** : Thank you! It really means a lot to know you're so favorable to this story, even Lillian's older stories. :)

 **Lililan1Fan4Ever:** It is here! And thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! It is sad that he seems to care more for Harry, but there's a reason she's been made to interact with him the way she has. And trust me, their interactions along the way will most definitely be wrought with emotion. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint, I have a feeling you'll love the next few. ;)

 **Long Live Marshmallows** : Thank you! I needed Bellatrix to not be there for when Lillian discovered the cells. haha. And no worries, Bellatrix doesn't escape until she's broken out a few novels from now. :D Haha! I love re-reading things, and knowing that you're willing to re-read Lillian's stories makes me so happy, because then I know I've done a good job. :D

* * *

Have a great weekend!

x


	5. Patronus Charms and Professor Lupin

_**AN:**_

My sincerest apologies for the delay in posting; this chapter was seriously giving me hell and I still don't know if it has turned out in the way I wanted it to. Hopefully, it you all find it enjoyable!

If there are any errors, please let me know, I was more focused on getting this posted than checking grammatical mistakes.

 **Side note** : Review responses are at the bottom, as per usual.

x

* * *

When Lillian had been informed of Bellatrix's capture, her relief had been paramount; though upon discovery of just _how_ Bellatrix had been freed, well, her confusion knew no bounds.

Auror Moody had informed she and Lucius just days after the escape that Sirius had escaped _before_ the blast in the walls of the prison, and that Bellatrix had somehow managed to procure a concoction that allowed her to blow straight through the stone walls. _Where_ she had gotten the concoction no one knew as of yet, but Lillian had little doubt that Bellatrix's escape was simply a distraction, an event meant to delay the inevitable finding of a missing Sirius.

Despite the lingering concern over just why, after _twelve years_ , her father had finally decided to escape the place in which trapped him; Lillian pushed aside her worries to instead focus on the upcoming academic year, she had an instinctive awareness that this year would be one of the hardest.

Lucius, who had been subtly watching the young girl mull over her thoughts as he finished some paperwork behind his desk, decided to pull his Ward into the present. "Will I have need to prepare for letters in regards to misbehavior on your part this term?" For Lucius was more than aware of how Lillian's progression of age was affecting her temperament, namely, she was coming into the wild rage typical of the descendants of the Black blood. Thankfully, Lillian seemed to have inherited a level of self-control neither her father, nor her Aunt Bellatrix, nor her Grandmother Walburga seemed to possess.

Lillian, pulled from her thoughts, pursed her mouth, giving true consideration to the question; she had restraint, but with her emotional influx paired with the escape of her father, she had a feeling her hard cultivated appearance of unfeeling indifference would be relatively shattered.

"Perhaps a few." She was nothing if not honest.

Lucius watched her with scrutiny before breathing out a harsh breath through his nose. "I trust you to act as you find fitting. I'll allot you some leeway, but by no means does that gift you the free will to behave in a way not befit our name, and the moment your actions affect this family, I will see fit to punish you accordingly."

"Understood." Lillian agreed, for Lucius was nothing if not fair in his rulings – at least within family matters.

Lucius relaxed back into his chair, hands folded atop his completed paperwork, "We apparate to the station in less than an hour, see to it Draco has his things in order? He has been distracted these past few days, I trust you to see to it he is as prepared as any Malfoy should be."

Draco had indeed been in quite the tizzy since Lucius had informed he and his Mother of Sirius's impromptu release. Withdrawn and far quieter than he usually permitted himself to be, Draco had become a solemn shadow, his temper quicker than Lillian's, and his patience all but nonexistent; if Lillian was not in the room with the boy at any given moment, he became irritable to a point that even Lucius could barely tolerate his own son.

Unable to stop the twitch of her mouth into a brief, but fond smile, Lillian ducked her head in acknowledgment and rose from the chair she had occupied for the better part of the morning; knowing that Draco, as Lucius had assumed, hadn't even really begun to pack, his attention span was so out of sync.

"Lillian," Lucius stopped her just as she reached the office door, "If there are issues, regarding the affair of your bloodline, I am to be informed immediately." A ruthless order that filled her with a surge of warmth, had her hiding the return of her smile as she left his office with an understanding that if she couldn't handle her peers and professors at school, then Lucius would handle them for her.

* * *

 _Hogwarts Express_

Devon had never been so glad to see a square room on a train before than she had in the moment she broke through all of the bustling students and spotted Blaise, the only occupant of an otherwise empty compartment towards the furthest end of the train.

"Blaise," Devon greeted as she pushed open the door.

He ducked his head in recognition, "Devon." She did a brief double-take of the boy, surprised by the rougher quality of his voice, so used to the quiet way in which he spoke that the rougher note made his words seem louder.

Devon flinched when the caramel-gold eyed boy quirked a brow, blushing as she scrambled into the room and took her seat, hastily tossing her luggage onto the racks provided before releasing her caged cat, inwardly cursing herself that not even two minutes in the quiet boy's presence had her returning to a quivering youth really wishing for Lillian's presence to mute Blaise's intimidating aura.

Devon didn't understand it, she could _never_ understand it, but Lillian was able to communicate with Zabini in a way that didn't even require words; and the presence of her dear friend alone seemed to be enough to make Zabini appear more personable, even if that wasn't the case.

"Have you spoken to Lillian?" Devon asked after recovering from her embarrassment, her eyes darkened with concern and her fingers twisting uncertainly within the fur of her cat perched lazily upon her lap. "Since word of her father spread?" Because surely if Devon hadn't spoken to her aside from the bare minimum, than Blaise certainly had. The two friends corresponded often over the summer holiday, what they spoke of Devon wasn't privy to, however, considering Blaise was the quiet sort, Devon figured their conversation wasn't incredibly bountiful.

"She made mention that she would be delayed today, she said little else on the matter." Blaise confirmed, ignoring Devon's surprise that he had an answer to give at all, let alone knowledge more formidable than her own.

Blaise took note of Devon's obvious surprise and could only presume that Lillian had chosen to remain rather mute in contacting Devon so as to be able to better explain the circumstances of her relationship with her father in person, where there was no potential for information to be stolen by those she didn't want aware.

"And Draco?" Devon had no reasons to write to Draco, Blaise, however, had procured and maintained a relationship without fracture with both cousins.

"Has said naught in weeks." Blaise didn't bother with informing the muggle born witch that he rarely, if at all, spoke with Draco anywhere outside of social functions. The two boys were friends, yes, but they had little to confer about for Blaise had little need to write without purpose and Draco had Goyle and Crabbe to waste ink on; Blaise was there for matters not to be entrusted to the other Slytherins, or matters simply beyond the other twos' comprehension.

"Because I have had nothing to say," The sudden intrusion caused Devon to startle, heart pounding something funny in her fright as she took note of the cousins standing at the open door.

" _Lillian,_ " Devon breathed in relief, worried the girl wouldn't make it in time for the train to depart King's Cross.

Lillian offered a smile, allowing herself to be ushered into the compartment by Draco, the boy making sure she was settled before leveling a quiet Zabini with a silently commanding look that had the mocha-skinned boy ducking his head in acknowledgment before Draco left the compartment in a swirl of swishing cloaks, confident for the first time in weeks that Lillian would be in good hands despite his absence.

"Where's he going?" Devon inquired curiously, surprised the pale-haired boy would permit Lillian to be anywhere out of his line-of-sight.

"To regale Goyle and Crabbe, I'm sure." Lillian responded, taking the empty seat beside Devon, across from Blaise as was per custom.

"How've you been?" Devon was near bursting from her skin, finally able to give voice to her worries after weeks of subduing concern.

"Better than expected, I would gather." Lillian addressed, "Where's Theo?"

Devon rolled her eyes, "Something about his father forcing him to accompany Parkinson and Greengrass to Hogwarts to ensure their safe arrival." Devon snorted, "What Theo could possibly do as a third year escapes me."

Lillian's eyes flickered towards Blaise, the two sharing an amused sort of look before Lillian side-eyed her friend, "Upset, are you?"

"I'm taking Ancient Runes with him, he could at least have the common decency to explain this nonsense to me, _before_ our first assignment."

Lillian gave a short laugh, "Give me Al, and grab your books, I'll help where needed."

Devon beamed, pushing all of her worries about Sirius Black to the furthest recesses of her mind; she would rather speak of the topic once Lillian chooses to address it anyways.

They spent the next couple of hours, Lillian tutoring Devon on the fundamentals of reading Ancient Runes and Blaise reading through an impressive tome given to him over the holiday by Lillian, as per another tradition she had started their first year.

It was a few hours later that found their calm interrupted by frost and darkness. Lillian paused in her explanation of ancient curses, sensing something was amiss as she attempted to peer out of the frost-coated window, Devon just beginning to question her when the train began to slow.

Blaise shut his book, knowing as surely as Lillian that something wasn't right. "We aren't at Hogwarts yet, are we?" Devon asked uncertainly.

"No," Lillian confirmed, her stomach twisting with discomfort, as the train got progressively slower until they came to a full, jolting stop; the only sound piercing their compartment being the icy rain pelting against the window, now audible over the quiet engine.

"What's going on?" Devon demanded, just before the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

Blaise's wand lit up almost immediately after, his firm 'lumos' drowning out Devon's soft gasp of shock and fear.

"Guys?" The older Slytherins didn't fault her for the quiver in her voice, instead, Blaise and Lillian shared quiet, but discomforted glances.

"Someone must be coming aboard," For that could be the only explanation for the unplanned stop, the train wasn't one to break down – not when it was attended to by witches and wizards.

"This far out from the station? How did they even _get_ here?" Devon demanded.

Raising her cloak to the window, Lillian cleared away some of the frost, trying to peer out and determine the situation when she caught sight of willowy, black shadows passing by.

Stiffening, she drew back as though physically pushed.

"Lillian." Blaise's voice was a cold command, an order for an answer to the unasked question, concern shadowed by gold as he scrutinized her wide-eyed countenance.

He leant forward when she turned to meet his questioning gaze, for if it could unsettle her, then they should _all_ be unsettled. "Lillian." He repeated, a touch softer as he scanned her features, as though he would find the answers written into the lines of her expression.

She shook her head, and his gut twisted in dread, something was incredibly wrong. She broke their stare, struggling to do so, as she instructed Devon to put Al into his cage and switch places with her so that Lillian was closer to the door leading into the corridor.

"Lillian?" Devon's voice cracked once she had done what was instructed of her.

"No matter what, Dev, stay quiet and calm; close your eyes and try hard to think of only happy things."

"Happy?" Devon stuttered, not understanding though Blaise went stiff, gold eyes jerked to pin Lillian to the spot, inscrutable and hard and searching.

"Happy," Lillian reiterated firmly just as the door to their compartment slid open.

Lillian stood from the bench, blocking Devon's line of sight should the other girl have kept her eyes open. Three cloaked figures crowded the door, their faces shrouded by the shadows afforded to them by their hoods, but their hands, gray, slimy, and scabbed protruded from their sleeves as they lurched forwards – already intimately familiar with her pain and craving it. They wouldn't get close enough to drown in her misery.

A warm hand slid around her wrist, strong fingers overlapping and grounding her as she pulled out her wand and shouted the patronus charm with more emotive strength than she ever had before. A bright light unlike anything she had ever seen before burst forth from the tip of her wand, so bright as to be unbelievably blinding as it slammed through the Dementors, driving them back with a furious speed unmatched by any Wizard before her.

The light seemed to spill out of their compartment like a wave cresting and crashing, flooded through the length of the corridor as well, until all the Dementors in the back of the train were forced out of the Express, with no hopes of fighting against the power of her spell.

Only when the light from her wand dimmed did she lower it, stumbling into the corridor to verify the Dementor's absence when she became aware of the students all gaping between the open doors of their compartments. All staring unmistakably at her panting form, verifying that it was _her_ who had performed such a magic.

Even she couldn't believe the strength of her charm, _but then again_ , she thought quietly to herself, she hadn't ever had more than herself to protect; she hadn't ever been so committed to casting her Patronus than she had in those moments where she realized, should she have failed, that both Blaise and Devon would have suffered a pain that far eclipsed anything they would have ever experienced before; a pain that would have left a mark on their soul they would be incapable of ever forgetting.

"Lillian!" A concerned shout from a hazard-looking Draco as he pushed out of a compartment and came barreling down the corridor towards her.

Hands gripping at her pale face, grey eyes a shade lighter than her own furiously scanning her features for injury, his calm façade shattered in the face of what just transpired. "Are you alright?"

A soft pressure to her wrist had her coming out of her daze, meeting her cousin's gaze with her own clear and calm, "I'm fine." She swore, voice soft but unwavering.

Not quite believing her, Draco's eyes slid to Blaise, waiting for the other boy to give a nod of affirmation before he released his cousin and withdrew; his jaw clenched and his expression was one of obvious confliction. "I left Crabbe and Goyle…"

"Go," Lillian gave him a smile, "I'm fine here. Make sure they don't get themselves into trouble."

Draco leveled Blaise with a stern look, a look returned by a quirk of a brow that spoke for itself, daring Draco to doubt Blaise again.

Draco couldn't help but smirk before he took his leave, eyes catching at the last turn a tanned hand wrapped securely around the pale skin of a pale wrist. His brows furrowed in concentrated thought, before he forced the image to the back of his mind, it wasn't yet an appropriate time for him to worry about it.

A cool press of air against her skin let her know that Blaise had withdrawn his grounding touch, both preparing to return to Devon, when they were halted by a hoarse voice. "Excuse me?"

Both turned at the beckoning, and Lillian's eyes narrowed at the familiar face, the haggard, worn and gray-faced man pulling at the suppressed memories of Lillian's youth.

When Remus saw the dark-haired girl turn his heart stopped beating, his breath leaving him in one big whoosh. He couldn't believe who he was looking at; and there was no mistaking just who he was looking upon for the first time in over a decade.

She looked so much like her father, the hair and the eyes a dead replica; but of all the similarities between father and child, it was the darkness, the malevolent knowledge he saw in stormy eyes that pained Remus the most.

Sirius was supposed to raise his daughter free of the painful life in which he had known; but now it was too late – nothing could erase the look in grey eyes that Remus had seen exactly mimicked by older eyes on a far more masculine face. What was worse, he knew, was the fact that Lillian would be incapable of masking that pain beneath a smile too large for life, for she was a Ward of the Malfoys and pureblood society made no room for carefree, wicked personalities and large, unfettered smiles.

"Professor Remus Lupin," He introduced once his tongue had regained mobility, "I wanted to make sure you were well, that was an impressive display of magic." A display he hadn't ever seen matched, not even by the most seasoned of Wizards.

His name caused the slim girl to stiffen, the small tick in her jaw another trait from her father before her body relaxed once more; her face a perfect mask of cool indifference, exuding an utter calmness that Remus didn't know _who_ Lillian had inherited from for her mother had always been full of energy even whilst sitting perfectly still, and her father was unable to ever sit still for fear of the memories, the pain of his family catching up to him. Calm wasn't ever a word to be applied when describing Marlene or Sirius.

What Remus didn't realize, however, was that the trait was one she had inherited from Lucius, the man who had raised her when her own parents could not.

"I'm fine, thank you for the concern, Professor." Lillian was more than aware of the curious way in which Blaise's eyes flickered from her to their new professor; was comforted by the way in which he shifted minutely until her shoulder brushed his arm. "Though I'm sure you are needed at the front of the train, so I'll take your leave and see you in class."

A clear dismissal if he had ever heard one, and he couldn't help but be impressed by the girl's mannerisms; mannerisms befit someone far older than herself, far older and far above his own standing. The boy beside her seemed to recognize the dismissal as well, for he led her with a calm, protective hand towards what must have been their own compartment; leaving Remus standing in the middle of the corridor, reeling from the encounter and trying to put to right what he remembered of a laughing, happy child to the stone-faced teenager with a magic that surpassed even her father's own insurmountable, incomparable skill.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **long live marshmallows** : I'm sorry it was long, I sort of got into HP years ago by the movies, didn't read the first four books until I decided to start this story. Glad you liked Devon's role though!

 **Juliedoo:** Thanks! Lillian needs a friend like Devon. And yes, Draco and Blaise will definitely not be letting her catch any crap this year. ;) I personally hate drama, but there will be plenty to be had this year, especially between Lillian and Harry. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

 **Flowering13:** I'm so glad you love it! And that you've liked what I've done with the last chapter; Devon's important, and so is her history. I'm also glad you like how I've portrayed Harry so far, you'll definitely see more of him in this story. Thank you so much for reading and enjoying it!

 **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx** : Thanks!

 **Random Geeky Girl:** Thank you! So glad you liked Devon and Harry's interactions. :)

 **Chibi Ray-Chan** : So glad you thought so! Hope the wait was worth this chapter too...O.o There will definitely be interactions galore. :D

 **Riariabookworm:** Hope you enjoyed Blaise this chapter. ;)

 **Unknownher:** You're welcome! haha. I'm just happy you reviewed (no matter when you do it). I'm so glad my posting affected you so positively! It makes it so worth publishing. Haha! I'm not sorry there's nothing to criticize! It means I'm doing something right. :) Haha, I'm glad Devon in the Knight bus had been such a hit. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last. :D

 **Coffeebookchiller:** Merry Christmas! haha. ;) So glad you love her story, and never fear, my postings might be delayed on occasion, but hers isn't a story I ever plan on abandoning. I'm so glad you think so much of this story, and yes, this arc is taking heavy into consideration the shades of grey otherwise missed in Rowling's HP. Hope your patience didn't wear too thin, on this chapter. :)

 **LeafRose:** I'm so glad you enjoy them!

 **Jinx Craft** : A good interesting I hope? haha

 **Lillian1Fan4Ever:** Exactly! Harry will be getting a lesson in that throughout this whole story. :) No! You can't forget about Devon, she's so important to Lillian. haha. Yes, yes they better watch out indeed. ;)

* * *

Have great holidays!

x


	6. Thestrals and Tempers

**_AN:_**

I'm an awful person for the delay, but it's a hefty chapter so, there's that. I should be settling into a routine again though, so updates should start to be relatively more consistent now. Hopefully, you all enjoy the chapter, I had fun writing it, specially towards the end. :)

As always, if there are any errors, please let me know.

 **Side note** : Review responses are at the bottom, as per usual.

x

* * *

When the train finally came to a stop at Hogsmeade station, the Slytherin trio waited for the great scramble of students outside to dwindle down so that as they left, though they were some of the last of the remaining students, they were also some of the few students not slammed, shoulder-to-shoulder, in an attempt to elbow their way towards their secondary mode of transportation.

When they made it to the rough mud track, there were just a few stagecoaches left; stagecoaches other students believed to be pulled by nothing. Others saw nothing, but Lillian saw something else entirely.

Attached to the front of each stagecoach was a large, reptilian looking creature that stood like a horse, but possessed demonic, skeleton features and large, leathery, bat-like wings.

Devon gasped beside her, "What are _those_?"

Blaise looked between the two girls and the empty carriage, a slight furrow to his brow telling Lillian that he couldn't see. "Thestrals," Lillian answered quietly, already approaching the beasts – much to Devon's fond exasperation – beasts that so completely dwarfed Lillian's small frame.

"Thestrals?" Devon queried as she uncertainly inched her way after Lillian. Lillian, who stood in between the two enormous Thestrals, petite hands gently cupping the nuzzle of one's head while the other gently rubbed its' cheek against her back.

"Very few can see them," Lillian explained, and Blaise may have not been able to see them, but he knew of them, and so he also mentioned, "Very few are even aware that they exist."

"Why can't everyone see them?" Devon wondered, intrigued despite their ghastly appearance.

"Because to see them, one has to have witnessed death and understood it for what it was." Lillian's quiet intonation sent chills down Devon's back, and when her friend's eyes found Devon, the muggle-born girl answered the unspoken question.

"I'm an orphan for a reason." And they left it at that.

"They're rare, and deemed dangerous by the Ministry of Magic." Blaise spoke on the heel of the brief pause punctuating Devon's revelation.

"And yet, here you are, cuddled up to two of them," Devon rebutted, not seeing _how_ the creatures could be deemed dangerous when they were practically purring beneath Lillian's touch.

"Lots of misunderstood creatures are deemed dangerous by the Ministry of Magic." And her explanation had Blaise thinking Lillian didn't just mean the creature beneath her hands, but certain wizards and witches themselves.

"At least we know you'll pass Care of Magical Creatures with outstanding marks." Devon teased, doing for Lillian what the black-haired girl had done for her, letting the heavy subject drop after a moment of it settling in the air.

"What else do you know of them?" Blaise queried, for though he knew about the Thestrals, he didn't doubt that Lillian's knowledge on the beasts far surpassed his own.

"They're supremely intelligent, and unendingly loyal to those they discern as friend." Lillian's hands idly shifted to the flowing mane and tugged on the strands as the Thestral behind her began to quietly mouth at the ends of her ponytail. "They're protectors at their core despite their bad reputation and rather off-putting appearance."

The Thestral behind her snorted into her ear, and she couldn't stop her smile had she tried, "Though I find them rather breathtaking." The offended creature behind her returned to teething at her hair, appeased by her own opinion.

Devon laughed at the display, her nerves settled by the rather docile-like behavior of the beasts, not that the interaction lessened her opinion on how dangerous they were – Lillian just possessed the uncanny ability to turn the most volatile of creatures into tame teddy bears. "I can see their beauty." And Devon _could_ , it was impossible not to when Lillian regarded them with such reverence.

Lillian had just finished the absentminded braid when the Thestral behind her stepped back and the Thestral in front of her, careful of his sharp bones, ducked his head and prodded her stomach; tossing his head towards the other coaches, most of which were so far ahead of them that she could barely see the flickering of the lanterns within the cabins.

With a parting touch to both beasts' muzzles, she headed for the carriage, Devon already stepping into the coach and Blaise waiting patiently beside the open door; eyes searching and intense as he extended a helping hand.

With a questioning gaze, she slid her hand into his already much larger one, curiosities quieted at the comforting warmth as he supported her steps into the carriage, climbing in behind her once she was settled and the transport began to trundle its way towards a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates flanked with stone columns topped with winged boards; her jaw clenched unmistakably when she caught sight of two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side of the gate.

"What are they?" Devon's quavering question forced Lillian's attention off of the cloaked guards, a fact she was glad for.

"They're Dementors," Lillian answered quietly, but with a false calm that belied the inner turmoil of feelings that accompanied the presence of the dark creatures. "Guards of Azkaban…they're looking for my Father."

Devon inhaled sharply, and Lillian made it a point to avoid Blaise's intense gaze. "What was that spell? That drove them back?"

"A Patronus Charm," Blaise answered before Lillian could, eyes never leaving the dark-haired girl as questions ripped fast across his mind but didn't dare pass his tongue. "An advanced spell far beyond NEWT level, so advanced," Blaise continued on, gold catching silver as Lillian slanted him with a look from her peripheral, wondering at his low tone, the meaning behind the gruffer-than-usual voice. "That some of the most qualified witches and wizards have trouble with it."

Silence was heavy as it engulfed the trio, but Lillian couldn't escape answering the unspoken question, not with Devon staring at her in gaping disbelief, and Blaise watching her in the way that he was. "I've made bi-yearly visits to Azkaban since I was a child." Devon flinched in utter horror; the things the brunette had learned just in the past few weeks alone about Azkaban was enough to traumatize her, but to _visit?_ As a _child_... it was inconceivable to her. "I needed a means to protect myself against the Dementors, I took up tutelage under a heavily seasoned Auror."

"Is that even _legal_?" Devon demanded when she found her voice.

"Legality isn't a factor that comes into play considering my origins, Devon…" Lillian hesitated, "And there is much you have yet to learn about Slytherin society." And that seemingly ominous statement was the end to their conversation for a long while; the trio not exchanging anymore words until they were through the giant oak front doors of the castle, into the cavernous Entrance Hall lit up with flaming torches. They hadn't yet made it up the hundreds of marble staircases, staircases prone to twisting and turning mid-step, when their Head of House called her to attention.

"Black," Professor Snape's voice was firm and unforgiving, though when Lillian turned to meet his dark gaze, it was to find a volatile mix of unidentifiable emotions in his eyes. "With me."

Lillian looked to her companions, noted Devon's uneasy expression and Blaise's stony one; his eyes, as always, steady on her as Devon looked between her friend and her Professor. "Let Draco know I'll catch up shortly." Her cousin would be frantic when she didn't arrive with Blaise and Devon, especially considering he seemed to only trust her without him when she was with the older boy currently beside her.

Blaise ducked his head in acknowledgement, turning stiffly and walking away, Devon scrambling after him after a reassuring look from her friend; Blaise _would_ leave Devon behind if the muggleborn witch lagged behind.

Instead of going all the way to the Dungeons, the Professor took her to the closest classroom, didn't bother telling her to sit as he got straight to the point, "I was informed by our newest Professor that there was an incident on the train." Framed as a command though it was a question he asked.

"Just Dementors." And if the casual way in which she spoke of the nasty creatures shocked the seasoned wizard, well, he didn't let it show.

"I won't mollycoddle you like I'm sure McGonagall is doing to Potter; you're level-headed enough to know your own limitations. Do you need medical attention?"

Lillian shook her head in the negative, "Charmed them away before they could get to any of us in the compartment. Nonetheless, a Kiss doesn't require medical attention," At least she didn't think so, maybe others had differing opinions, but she was strong-minded and exposed.

"I've already sent an Owl to Lucius," Snape warned, as he had been under the strictest of instructions to keep an eye on the young Ward; a burden should it have been anyone else but he had developed a reluctant fondness for the girl early in their acquaintanceship, unwillingly impressed with her wand skill and somewhat seamless ability to blend in to a society that wanted only to rip her apart.

"I'll be on the lookout for his response, then." Lillian assured.

The older wizard huffed out a breath, "Then on we go. Back to the feast." There was nothing more to be said until she received word from Lucius.

The arrived at the Great Hall at the heel end of the sorting ceremony, and though she was mildly disappointed to miss the announcement of the first years' fate, she was happy enough to clamor into the open space between Devon and Draco – across from Blaise (a reemerged Theo at his side) – and only have to sit through Dumbledore's welcoming speech before she could eat.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore began, but Lillian tuned the Headmaster out as Draco demanded her attention.

"What kept you?" He hissed, his anger a shield for his concern.

"Professor Snape wished to make sure I was alright after the incident on the train." Lillian reassured.

 _"_ _As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."_

"Are you going to be alright, Lillian?" Draco wondered quietly, voice so quiet she almost had to strain to hear him. "With the Dementors loose on school grounds?"

"They're nothing I can't handle, Draco," Lillian promised, "And if they continue to hassle students," Because Lillian was under no misimpression that they were to steer far and clear of Hogwarts students, "I doubt their stay will be at length."

 _"_ _They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds…Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks – "_

"Be that as it may, Father will be most displeased to discover the news." Draco grumbled, already displeased enough for the entirety of the Malfoy home.

"Professor Snape sent news already about the night's transpired events."

"Be that as it may, I'll send him my own words; see if nothing can be done about these filthy ghouls. Lurking around." Because yes, Draco had relentlessly teased Harry Potter earlier about fainting, but he would be damned if that meant he approved of their presence. He was aware of Lillian's history with the creatures, had helped coax her back into a healthy living more than once after she had been touched by the depressing guards, and thus would do absolutely anything to prevent her from suffering again.

"They won't be gone until Sirius is, Draco," Lillian murmured quietly; knowing that uttering her father's name aloud, considering the current circumstances, would be like uttering Voldemort's name aloud.

Draco's jaw clenched, but he said nothing else on the matter, there was nothing else _for_ him to say; just as there was nothing more he could do to comfort or protect his cousin, a fact that near obliterated the burgeoning man he was becoming.

 _"_ _It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors."_

A snort on her left had Lillian giving Devon her attention, "They expect teenagers to be able to keep the rest of the students in line and safe from these so called 'guards'?"

"If you've nothing to hide," Lillian assured her still shaken up friend, "They'll give you a wide berth."

"That didn't seem to stop them earlier." Devon countered.

Lillian frowned, "They overstepped their bounds earlier, yes, but they weren't completely unprecedented. From what I've heard, Harry and I were the only ones targeted, and we're the ones most likely to hear from Sirius."

 _"_ _On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."_

There was some scattered applause, it seemed that only a few were truly enthusiastic, however, about the newcomer.

"Snape looks far angrier than usual." Devon murmured, astonished by their Head of House's particularly foul expression; the man was known to covet the DADA position, but even this seemed worse than usual.

"Professor Lupin attended Hogwarts the same time as Professor Snape," Lillian informed, "He was Gryffindor, so I don't doubt that there is some bad blood between the two."

"How do you _know_ that?" Would Devon ever _not_ be bewildered by the breadth of Lillian's knowledge? She highly doubted it.

Lillian was saved from answering when a particular piece of Dumbledore's speech caught her attention.

 _"_ _I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs."_ A bunch of the first years shifted uneasily at Dumbledore's casual disregard of missing limbs, and when Lillian caught the frightened eyes of a first year Slytherin just a few seats down along the bench, she offered a gentle smile and was relatively surprised that it seemed to calm the young blonde; Lillian wasn't aware that Blaise had caught the exchange, his expression shifting the smallest amount to become almost… _soft,_ not that anyone aside from Lillian would have been able to tell, but she wasn't looking.

 _"_ _I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."_

The clapping was significantly louder in honor of Hagrid's new position, and Lillian and Devon were both unashamed to admit they were amongst the enthusiastic supporters, though Draco was rather annoyed, "What a wonderful idea. Get the half-giant smitten with Potter to teach Slytherins."

Lillian nudged her cousin with her elbow, "Don't be a prat, he's fair."

"Besides, Draco," Theo leaned forward, shifting uncomfortably when the position inevitably put him in Blaise's personal space, much to the golden-skinned boys' disdain. "Have you forgotten Lillian's a creature savant?"

Draco smirked, though it was Devon who replied with a witty, "Guess it'll be her duty then to keep him from making a fool of himself." Draco feigned offense but didn't take any, ever since second year, the friendship between Draco and Devon had become an acquaintanceship full of witty barbs with a side of snarky banter.

Devon put up with Draco because there was no Lillian without Draco, and Draco put up with Devon's passive aggressiveness because it was his penance for slipping too far into the façade that was as necessary to his livelihood as Blaise's indifference and Lillian's calm coolness was to their own character portrayals. Draco tried not to recognize the fact that each of their facades seemed to be splintering in certain areas: Draco losing his foulness because he cared too much for the relationships he had formed to risk them; Lillian loosing her collectedness to a temper she came by naturally though the control she needed to hamper it was worked desperately for; and Blaise loosing his indifference – that is, if you knew where to look for the older boy's personality – when it came to Lillian, and Lillian alone.

Whatever cunning retort that would have rolled off Draco's snake tongue was interrupted by the loud chatter that flooded the Great Hall as Dumbledore concluded his tidings and students yelled to be heard by their neighbors; plates full to the brim and still overflowing as food and drink replenished itself with the assistance of carefully crafted magic.

Dinner was a rather peaceful affair once started, the Slytherin friends most familiar with each other – Theo, Blaise, Devon, and Lillian – catching up on all the missed nuances of their summer lives with Draco occasionally tuning in when he wasn't regaling a gaggle of his loyal groupies – namely, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, and a few other girls of their year – with exaggerated fables of his time spent traveling the world as his Father conducted business.

Their peace ended, however, when one of the older students, a repeat sixth year who was _finally_ in his seventh year, stood up and lumbered his way towards the third years, more specifically, towards Lillian.

Marcus Flint, charming as a troll, he was a cocky bastard that left little to be desired and set off the same gut instinct as the presence of Dementors did. Lillian truly _loathed_ the boy, something about him driving her to have as little interaction with him as she possibly could; a remarkable feat considering he was the Quidditch Captain of the Slytherin House team, a team her cousin was a key and valuable player for.

"Malfoy," Flint addressed when he came to a stop behind the empty space between Blaise and Crabbe, and he may have been speaking to Draco, but his guileless brown eyes were looking upon Lillian. "Be on the lookout for a timetable with practice hours on it. I'll be _damned_ if we don't get House Cup this year, I've had enough of those dumbarses in Gryffindor beating us."

"Of course, Flint." Draco's response was cold; his eyes still lakes of grey as he regarded the boy he knew his cousin couldn't stand.

Draco may play a fool, but he wasn't one, and he knew the only reason Flint sought him out before even the first day of classes was not to insure their quidditch victory against the large cats, but to stir up trouble, trouble involving Lillian. Flint was the fool for ever thinking Draco would just idly allow anyone, let alone a _repeating_ bastard of a wizard – if one could even call Flint a wizard – to prod at the one person Draco would not only kill for, but die for.

Flint made a show of his gaze scanning the students surrounding Draco until his eyes fell on Lillian, his expression twisting into mock surprise, as if the older boy _hadn't_ been aware of her the whole time.

"Ah, if it isn't the prodigal daughter, heard about your little display of magic." The boy's eyes raked over what little of her body he could see, failed to notice the way it made her male friends bristle; had he noticed the promise of pain in grey eyes, or the promise of something far worse in the gold slivers peering at him from the peripheral, he wouldn't have made the mistake of continuing his taunt.

 _"_ _Impressive_ ," He leered appreciatively, though his brown eyes were cold pits of nothing, "Sure you aren't a Lestrange with that kind of power? They're quite adept at spells that should be impossible to perform."

Lillian's jaw clenched, wanting nothing more than to ignore the bait of Flint's well-placed words but she would be more accepting to being likened to Voldemort than a Lestrange.

"I'm a Black," She corrected in a calm tone that just barely masked the budding storm of her fury. " _Not_ a Lestrange."

"Is that any better?" Marcus should have taken heed to the veiled power in the younger girl's words. "Your father _is_ a murderer. A rather infamous mass murderer at that, the destroyer of the New Era's hope."

" _Watch it,_ Flint," Lillian warned, her grip on her temper loosening, she had been through a lot that day, didn't know if she had the patience to deal with a boy playing at a powerful dark wizard – because make no mistake about it, Lillian pegged the Slytherin boy as a Voldemort groupie.

"What? It's true, the _infamous_ Sirius Black," His rise in voice made his words echo, the utterance of her father's name so freely spoken that it caused a hush to fall upon the Great Hall, turning everyone's attention to the previously ignored duo, "How _are_ the family reunions at Azkaban, it's only a matter of time before you spend a more permanent vacation there."

A collection of murmurs lit the silent room as a few of the Professors rose from their seats, prepared to intervene but astonishingly frozen in place, as though watching a natural disaster and wanting to look away but being unable to do so; the only professor capable of movement seemed to be the slowly moving Headmaster.

The Slytherins sitting around her trusted friends moved, scooting as far down the bench as they could from the demolition zone as her eyes darkened to the point of obsidian shards, a signifier of emotions that were like a bad omen to those who knew her – those who stayed close despite the obvious danger of her statue-still body.

 _"_ _Lillian Marlene Black_ ," Flint went on, either that oblivious or that Merlin-damned stupid. "Named after the wife of your father's best friend, named after the woman he _murdered,_ and the muggleborn _bitch_ that bred you _."_

Those words were powerful enough to hush all the whispers, were powerful enough to stop even Dumbledore from continuing his journey to the Slytherin table.

What couldn't have been stopped, however, was her complete loss in control. Her anger was suddenly so great that after a quiet pause – a pause where Flint let his sharp words linger and take affect, everyone else holding their breaths as if waiting to see what happened next – the center dishes lining the Slytherin dining table all splintered into thousands of pieces. Food exploding three feet into the air drawing enough attention so that when the spectators returned their awed gaze upon the petite third year who had managed such an impressive strength of uncontrollable magic, they were startled to find her standing, her expression a furious mesh of a dozen different emotions as she glared up at the slack-jawed Slytherin boy, the confined ponytail once falling in loose, silky curls tightening like coils and almost cackling with magic.

"My father didn't _kill_ anyone, and you _know it_ Flint." She said it so quietly that no one else but those closest to them in proximity would hear it, her voice still frightening calm despite the powerful rage churning within her eyes.

"Oh yeah," He demanded, voice weak but pushing on because he had already started and was too stupid to stop. "Then why was he in jail, losing was little of his mind he had left? Why is it that the precious _Potters_ are dead?"

"You _know_ why!" She snapped, the volume of her voice causing everyone sans Blaise and Draco to flinch back; Draco eviscerating the seventh year with his gaze, but Blaise keeping a steady watch on the volatile Lillian.

A dark sneer crossed Flint's face, briefly doing away with his fear; yea, he knew, and had his back not been facing the Great Hall, the rest of the school would have known of his knowledge, of her father's innocence in the crimes he was accused of.

 _"_ _Enough_." Dumbledore's booming voice announced; Lillian didn't flinch at the sudden interruption though Marcus visibly paled at the sound of Dumbledore's obvious anger, an emotion not one soul ever thought the wizened wizard capable of.

"Miss Black, Mister Flint, that'll be enough entertainment I think." The Headmaster continued on in his usual tones of jovial goodness, though his eyes were still sturdier than usual, "Miss Black, my office please, Mister Flint, I do believe I'll let Professor Snape deal with you."

Flint paled at the sight of their Head of House standing at the front of the Slytherin table, permanent scowl somehow deeper than usual as he gazed upon the seventh year with undisguised disdain and a promise of pain. Though whatever Snape did to the boy wouldn't compare to whatever it was Draco or his Father, Lucius, decided to do to the boy; because once Lucius got word of this encounter, in addition to the Dementor situation? There would be unmistakable hell to pay.

* * *

 ** _Reviews:_**

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: so glad you thought it was so good! You are the most loyal Theo shipper I have ever known. haha. Theo isn't the only one's who has had a dark past, most of my Slytherins do. Lillian will definitely be interacting with Remus, allies and friends? Maybe.

Juliedoo: Yay! Yes, the gang _is_ back together (I hope you enjoyed the increased Blaise action in this chapter - there will be lots more of it in this book than in any other of my prior installments thus far [I'm building up to something great]). So glad the Dementor scene carried through so well, I'm always nervous about how I read things and how you (as my reader) read things. Lillian's a Slytherin raised in really peculiar circumstances, she has few loved ones, so she'll always protect them with everything she's got. Remus is definitely going to be getting hit by the ghosts of his past, so brace yourself. Thanks so much for your review! Everything about it made me smile. :D

random geeky girl: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked the way I incorporated Remus. There will be plenty more scenes of Lillian and Remus interacting, just brace yourself, because they'll be a lot like the Dementor scene; him being hit by how horribly everything turned out, how wrong it all is.

coffeebookchiller: Yay! Lot's of readers have told me liked the meeting, super glad it hasn't disappointed. YES! I'm so happy Lillian and Blaise are your OTP. Expect more interactions between Lillian and Blaise, more in PoA than CoS Or SoS. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)

jafcbutterfly: Hope the wait was worth it! Thank you greatly for your continued support. :)

unknownher: Great timing on my part then! haha. So glad you got good news and that the new chapter made it even better. :) If you liked their worries then, you should have really enjoyed this chapter then. ;) Will definitely be more Lillian and Remus later on. Caps letters is cool, no worries, haha, reads off as enthusiasm and I love enthusiasm. Ah. Harry and Lillian...that'll be fun. 0.o

Psyco-babydoll: haha, I love fangirling, so please, fangirl away. :D Thanks so much!

The Dancing Huntress: Thank you so much! So glad you love it! Sorry for the delay in update, hope it was worth it though!

Jessica (Guest): I'm so glad you think so! Thank you! I love hearing it's a favorite. Maybe, maybe not. haha. I could have sworn I mentioned the endgame in one of the earlier stories, SoS or something, but I've gotten a lot of reviews mentioning wanting a certain endgame so maybe I didn't. Either way, I won't spoil it for you (unless you want it spoiled), but there will be lots more Blaise x Lillian interaction in this story than others so far. And thank you so much for your understanding on posting delays, so far, all of my readers have been super patient and tolerating and it's really awesome to know that though you guys might hate waiting, you're all super nice about it. :)

TenebrisRosis: Yay! Thank you! So glad you love the story and I'm so glad you gave it a try and that it surpassed your expectations. :D Thank you so much for the compliments, I try to make it a really good read, try to make sure the characters aren't shallow in portrayal because I'm trying to write about Slytherin in a way that's not typical. Don't count Sirius out yet, don't bank on him though, either. I'm taking a darker twist to the story, and Sirius is one mind-screwed dude, and unfortunately Lillian is where his problems show themselves. He will be a part of her life, I promise you that, and he will recover (as much as one can after all the hell he's been through). I plan to incorporate more about Sirius and Marlene's relationship, I just have to figure out how to work it in. I needed Sirius to be brother to Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Andromeda because everybody in Rowling's verse seem to be cousins and cousins don't seem to mean crap because of it, I needed it to be reasonable that Narcissa would take in her orphaned niece despite her Gryffindor father and muggleborn mother, a closer tie of blood to convince Death Eater Lucius to take in the daughter of of James Potter's best friend. Devon understands Draco to a certain point, and they could have grown a lot closer, had Draco not betrayed her by devaluing her worth simply because of her parentage. Devon gets it, but she won't ever be able to forgive Draco for the way he hurt her.

Lillian1Fan4Ever: haha, she'll grow even more badass as time goes on. Harry will certainly be something in regards to our favorite Malfoy Ward. Lucius does care for her, make no mistake about that. :) She will be needing her protective friends this year, so it's a good thing she has befriended the people she has. :)

Princess Aziza: So sorry it hurt! But it was a necessary hurt...expect more (sorry!). Lillian will see Tonks this year, have no fear. I actually have something I find entertaining on its way in regards to Tonks' arrival once more to the plot. I missed her too! I really regretted not putting the Tonks into the story.

Guest: Sorry for the delay! Hope this wasn't what you were expecting to happen. ;)

Long live marshmallows: Oh yes, misunderstandings abound! Believe you me. haha. Lupin's relationship with Lillian will get better, but by no means is it seamless. So glad you enjoyed last chapter, hope you enjoyed this one as well.

Sam (guest): Hopefully this satiates your need for more (for now, anyways). ;) So happy you enjoy Blaise and Lillian, expect plenty more of them (far more than the last two stories) in this story and the stories to come. :) As I mentioned in the AN, updates should be more consistent now, I do apologize for the delays though. It'll be awhile for them for them to _finally_ be together. Something _big_ does happen though, I think in either GoF or HBP. I do remember Dauntless, great to see you again!

Guest: I know this wasn't soon, but I hope it was worth the wait! I hope you checked this story before Saturday since it's so much earlier in the week! I'm so happy that you love this story, and that Lillian is a character you enjoy reading about. I try to make all of the characters three-dimensional, I fear having characters come up short. I absolutely adore her and Blaise too, haha, so be prepared for more of them. :)

Riariabookworm: Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed more of Lillian. :)

Dare Queen: Thank you so much! The fact that you think so means a lot! I hope you continue to enjoy it! :)

* * *

Have a great week!

x


	7. Too Favored, Too Dangerous

_**AN:**_

Sorry guys! Lost track of time! I know it's short, but I like to think it's powerful. There will be more substance in the next chapter. Swear it. Enjoy! And let me know if there are any mistakes, didn't really focus on editing, just wanted to get it posted for you all.

Side note: Reviews responses are at the bottom, as always.

x

* * *

Severus Snape was a generally unpleasant wizard, an angry man with a wealth of hate inside him and a wealth of justification for the hate borne from the actions of an ignorant boy who thought himself a King; not completely unlike a boy who thought himself a Lord. Severus wasn't so dramatic as to seriously liken the deceased Potter man to the currently deceased Dark Lord, even Severus, loathe as he was to admit it, knew James Potter was and would forever be a greater wizard, and a greater man then Tom Riddle ever was or could be. That being noted, Severus truly despised the dead man, despised he and his favored clique with such a passion as to rival his love for Lily; so the fact that he was so fond of Sirius Black's spawn really revolted him, on a profound level.

Despite his revulsion for the fondness reluctantly earned by the third year Slytherin, she was his brightest student, despite what anyone else would say about muggleborn Granger. As such, he was more than pleased to be able to punish the truly stupid Marcus Flint for his part in arguing with the girl.

"It's a fool who thinks to attack Lillian Black." Snape announced coolly, eyes lingering distastefully on the casually relaxed state of the boy who would make nothing of himself should he make it past the exit exams.

Flint sneered, thinking he was safe from belittlement, figuring Snape was the last wizard to care about Sirius Black's kid, he was far too ignorant to detect the dangerous glint in Snape's black glare defying everything Flint thought he knew. "What's she going to do? A third year with a convict father and a disgraced name?" Admittedly, Flint had been shocked by the pretty third year's chaotic display of power, but he discarded the display as a one-off.

"Disgraced the name Black may be," Severus conceded easily enough, "But it is still a notoriously weighted name." Say the name Black in any Hogsmeade back alley and even the sketchiest of fellows disapparated elsewhere. "Aside from her patronage, however, she is the Ward of Lucius Malfoy, once favored by the Lord you childishly claim to worship," Severus was well aware of the Slytherins in his care that would align themselves with the Dark Lord should he rise again, it was his job to know, "You expect him to allow your behavior to pass without retribution?"

Flint rolled his eyes, "Ward by word, not by practice." He very much doubted Lucius would give two shits about how the girl was treated; Lillian Black was assigned to the Malfoys by decree of the Ministry, not by choice.

Snape quirked a brow at the teenager, he knew exactly what the boy thought – it was what most others thought; and it was a thought Lucius Malfoy encouraged wholeheartedly. Lillian Black may have started out as a Ward, but what many others weren't aware of, was that Andromeda Tonks had petitioned the ordinance not long after the toddler had been taken from the woman's custody. Had Lucius not wanted to keep Lillian after caring for her for eight months in the interim of Ministry paperwork, he could have transferred guardianship to that of his exiled sister-by-marriage…but he hadn't; not that any of this was what he would use against Marcus to discount his harebrained presumptions.

"You think the affection Draco has for Miss Black is a ploy?" Because though the Lord and Lady Malfoy were staunch with their affection, Draco had no such qualms, the duo growing up closer than most blood siblings. "That he won't very gleefully inform his father of what has transpired in a way that has you disgracing the respect the Malfoys have garnered amongst pureblood society?" Draco was smart, when the boy wasn't pretending to be a nitwitted swine, that is.

For the first time since he bore witness to Lillian's power, the Flint boy paled, realizing the strength of his mistake; for though he was Draco's senior by at least six years, the other boy had a wicked tongue and a sharp intelligence Marcus just didn't – and the other boy was cruelly ruthless when he set his mind to something, there was no doubt in Flint's mind that Draco couldn't spin a tale to his pleasure until Lucius Malfoy truly was convinced that Marcus had committed the most egregious of actions in action against he Malfoy title.

"Nonetheless, you have acted against a girl of your own class, a fellow Slytherin and my brightest student." Which was his way of claiming Lillian as his favorite student without having to outright say it, though Flint was at least smart enough to figure that out, before flinching when he realized Snape would very well punish him, unlike he initially thought.

"Three months cleaning up after the first year potions courses, as well as two weeks in the forbidden forest with Hagrid, and three weeks with Filch, doing whatever he asks of you to do; even if that means permitting the temperamental Norris to use your leg as a scratching post. If I hear anything less than your utmost obedience, I'll make your current sentence look like children's play. Am I clear?"

Flint looked as though he wanted to object, but reluctantly conceded that he did not want to piss of his Head of House any more than the wizard already was; especially not when he now had to look over his shoulder in search of punishment from the Malfoy men. "Perfectly clear, Professor."

Snape's sneer sent chills down the seventh year's spine, "Good. You start tonight, Filch has already caught wind of the debacle and he's waiting outside for you." After all, it was no well kept secret that the Squib practically adored Lillian Black for the affection she bestowed upon Mrs. Norris, especially after Lillian's defense of the cat her first year.

Filch would be sure to have Marcus Flint wishing he were born a squib by the time the glorified janitor slash hall monitor was through with the boy.

* * *

Lillian and the Headmaster had just reached the statue guarding his office when Professor McGonagall appeared, a pinch to her mouth that had Lillian thinking the transfiguration professor was concerned about something.

Lillian stood a respectful distance away while the two wizened professors conversed quietly, but she could only stand so far away in the limited corridor and caught the gist of the concern – her friends weren't pleased to be separated from her, were refusing to settle until they could see her, and McGonagall needed Dumbledore to calm their nerves and send them to their dormitories. Lillian turned her head to hide her fond smile, she could just imagine it; Draco kicking up a storm, running his gob, Devon just as passionate in her ire but more respectful, and Blaise hanging behind the two, a silent but just as powerful presence as he stared the older Witch down with a look that dared her to go against his desires.

"Miss Black," Dumbledore addressed, calling her attention as she turned back to them. "I'm afraid there is something I must see to, please, go on ahead to my office, help yourself to the flavored beans, I'll return shortly."

Lillian ducked her head in acknowledgement, waiting until the Professors were gone before stepping up to the statue and muttering the password, _Bert's flavored beans_.

She stepped into the grand office, the space warm and welcoming, her attention being drawn to the magnificent Phoenix who squawked at her in hello. Disregarding the seats and the candy, Lillian treaded towards the bird expanding his plumage, intelligent eyes gleaming. Lillian gave a soft laugh, figuring the bird would be smiling if it could, as it preened in preparation of her soft scratches – clearly remembering her from her very first visit.

It was how Dumbledore found them fifteen minutes later, her petting Fawkes, much to the humming bird's obvious pleasure. "Miss Black, please take a seat so we can discuss what transpired during dinner."

Much to Fawkes' disgruntlement, Lillian heeded Dumbledore's request before stepping away from the huffing bird to claim a seat opposite Dumbledore's grand, but cluttered, desk.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?"

Lillian wasn't fooled, "I know what you know, Headmaster."

Dumbledore frowned, but then his expression cleared and he hummed enigmatically before beginning in a seemingly non sequitur. "Your parents were very bright, too much magic in their blood, it got them into frequent trouble." Lillian hadn't expected Dumbledore to mention her parents, maybe her father, sure, but not her mother; it had her heart pounding, though she made sure to keep her expression clear from anything but polite indifference. "They couldn't keep still… I think that's what made them so good for each other; Marlene could not only match your father's wit, but she could keep up with his wand as well."

"All due respect, Headmaster, completely out-of-his-mind, my father escaped a prison that has, thus far, been impossible to escape. You don't have to convince me of his intelligence." She appreciated learning things about her parents, her mother – the only woman ever to tame the untamable Sirius Black, and her father – young, virile, and pre-Azkaban. She didn't, however, appreciate Dumbledore's attempt to manipulate her to soften whatever topic he really wanted to address. "I would rather you just got to the point, if you could."

His mouth pursed, "You display some of the greatest potential for magic I have ever witnessed." Truly, he hadn't ever seen someone's magic react so volatilely to their emotions before; not even was Sirius' incredible skill embedded so deeply into his soul.

"Is that concerning, Headmaster? Considering my youth?" Lillian's eyes were shards of grey ice, and they pinned the elder wizard to his seat, unsettled him – for Lillian had a power to her gaze not even her wild father did.

"Mildly," He confirmed honestly, knowing the girl would be able to catch him in a lie. "If you have any more episodes similar to tonight, I would like for you to come to me. Such power, if not controlled, can be dangerous."

"It can be deadly, you mean." Lillian challenged, seeing right through Dumbledore's seemingly placating phrasing, "Should it be allowed to continuously grow, as I grow."

Dumbledore tactfully ignored the silent accusation. "I am merely concerned for your health, should your magic prove to be too much for you, Miss Black."

"Of course, Headmaster, I'll be sure to inform you should I suffer another _episode_." A subtle intonation on the word, telling him just what she thought of his classifying her temper as an 'episode'.

"With that promise, I release you to return to your dormitory, I'm sure you're friends are awaiting you."

With the dismissal, Lillian took her leave, wondering if the wizard was brave enough to write to Lucius about what it was the Headmaster intended to do. For there was no doubt in Lillian's mind, Dumbledore wanted to bind her magic, and not just until she came of age. From the way he spoke, Albus Dumbledore wanted to constrict her magic forever, because her potential to practice magic had no limitations and should her skill grow to transcend previously unmet levels, should she choose a path of dark destruction, she would prove impossible to stop.

What the Headmaster didn't realize, however, was that if the old wizard dared approach Lucius Malfoy with his thoughts concerning Lillian, then Lucius would see Dumbledore removed from position or dead before he ever allowed the revered wizard to snap Lillian's wand. For Lucius knew that Lillian would only be as dangerous as their world made her, and Dumbledore could take her wand, but the grey fool wouldn't be able to counter the fury of her guardians, of herself should he attempt to do so especially since, before long, the wand would be nothing more than a useless decoration anyways.

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 **Juliedoo:** So glad you thought so! Thank you! Her first day wasn't over yet! haha. It's over now, though. ;) He is a troll, and it is _not_ the last we'll be seeing of him, either. Yes, he's going to have enemies for life. I feel for the first years too, haha, no worries. But it won't be all bad for all of them, so there's that optimistic outlook. So glad you appreciated the Blaise x Lillian snippets. :) I do love working them in there. Hey, feel free to gush about their momentum, I love hearing it. :D

 **Iblamegreenberg:** First, freaking love your name. I am a huge Teen Wolf fan, so, yes! haah. And thank you so much! I really love knowing that people love this story! Sorry this update took so long, but hopefully it's enjoyable!

 **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx:** Yes! You're such a devoted Theo shipper, so I feel successful knowing that you could at least get on board with Lillian x Blaise. :D

 **jafcbutterfly:** YAY! I'm so glad it was, hope this wasn't a disappointment after the wait either! Haha. In the original scene, before all my characters took off and did their own thing, I totally had it in that she threw a plate at him and it split his nose. ;) Hope you enjoy this update!

 **randomgeekygirl:** Thank you! Hope Flint's initial punishment was satisfying. :) Yes! I love hearing that readers support Blaise and Lillian. You and I both are excited about the progression of their relationship. haha. believe you me.

 **Owlix:** Thank you! So glad you thought so! haha. I have something really nice planned for the whole Buckbeak thing, and it's just worked out after this chapter that things have fallen together really nicely. Thank you so much for your support! It really makes posting my writing all the more satisfying. :)

 **Dare queen** : There will be interactions between Lillian and Remus, promise. They'll be a big part of this story.

 **artandmusicdubs:** Aw! Thank you! I'm so glad you like the story. There will be more Remus and Blaise action. Promise. :)

 **Guest:** Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked the thestrals! And I'm glad you liked the reveal.

 **Live4dancing:** I'm so glad you like it so much! Her reuniting with Sirius will definitely be interesting. I can't even begin to think about how I'm going to construct Half Blood Prince haha.

 **Lillian1Fan4Ever:** haha. Sorry it has been taking so long. :( Ugh. Sorry it took so long for everything to get squared away for you! But glad everything's back in working order. If you thought Snape had fondness for her last chapter, how'd you feel about this chapter? Yes, Flint is a few marbles loose. Eh, Snape was pissed, Dumbledore? Well, you saw how that panned out. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

 **KittyCake:** So glad you think so! Thank you!

 **Long live marshmallows** : haha. So glad you liked it! I don't want everything to be just a perfect reiteration of the books. It would sort of make my change to the cannon redundant. He was! They didn't blatantly yell their drama for the whole of Hogwarts to hear; he's stupid, but he's got some common sense. haha

 **leahmontierth:** Will do! haha. Thank you!

 **arla logan:** Thank you! I'm happy to know you liked her temper. :)

 **guest (2)** : I know, but intentions mean crap when life happens. I'm sorry though! Here's the update, hope it doesn't disappoint. :)

* * *

Have a great weekend!

x


	8. Early Morning Special

**_AN:_**

Yes, it has been forever, and ya'll have my sincerest apologies for the hiatus, but things are getting back on track, so six months between updates shouldn't ever happen again.

 ** _Side note_** : Review responses are at the bottom, and because there were so many due to my lengthy hiatus, I'm not going to answer every one, if I've left your response out, I apologize in advance, and if I've forgotten to answer a question, feel free to PM me or leave another review.

* * *

She woke before dawn broke over the sky, Black lake still dark as night though Lillian knew that if she looked long enough, she would be able to see the shimmers of life within the otherwise still body of water.

She had awoken early because her sleep had been plagued by things better left unthought-of; things like black dogs, kisses that went soul deep, wands split into pieces and magic stifled to the extent of pain. Her wand is what currently held her attention, the unyielding device laid innocently upon the oak table set before the common room's lounging furniture, the burning green embers of the dying fire giving off a barely discernible light so that should someone step into the common room, she would be seen in between the edge of light and darkness; which is what Blaise noticed when he stepped up the final step from the boy's dormitories.

He saw Lillian sitting there, staring with a troubled glaze to her eyes, upon the instrument used to conduct her magic, the darkness behind her trying to claim her but the dying light in front of her battling it back so that she was still exposed.

"It's not yet dawn," A murmured question without the intonation at the end signaling her curiosity.

He padded, still barefoot and in his pajamas – pajamas loose around his shoulders and long at his legs, pajamas bought new but that would be nearly outgrown by Christmastime – towards the little lounge area he and Lillian tended to occupy during the quiet nights, the two sole Slytherins awake.

Eyeing the seating arrangements, he decided to take up position on the couch behind her, a little to her right so that she was in his line of sight but the fire's touch wasn't impeded. "Brazil." Was his one-worded response, and it was the only response she needed.

They had written of his time in Brazil with his parents, and from their letters came her innate understanding that the change in time zone would have altered his sleeping schedule. "Draco was up," Blaise murmured, "Staring hard at the ceiling."

"Too much on his mind," Lillian wouldn't be surprised if her cousin hadn't slept at all that night.

"And yours?" Blaise noted, eyes lingering on the inky black of her curls, curls that were falling in soft disarray around her.

She hummed, but didn't really say anything else on the matter; Blaise wasn't so easily dissuaded, however.

"The headmaster?" A guess had any other made the prose, but they were Slytherin, and Slytherin's didn't ask questions they didn't already know the answer to.

Blaise noticed the way her jaw clenched, soft muscle dancing under the smooth, pale curve of her jaw. "Wishes to bind my magic." She confessed darkly, and had she been looking at Blaise, she would have seen his shoulders turn to stone, his gaze flashing dangerously in the green hue of firelight – but she wasn't look at him and thus she didn't see the notable but quick change in physical expression.

"Draco…" He began, knowing the boy would be furious if he found out the Headmaster's intent from any other than his cousin.

"Was told last night, when I returned and he was waiting outside of the stone wall." A small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth, "He wasn't pleased."

A gust of air behind her, a soundless chuckle, the first he had ever given around company not blood, "Tore up the room in a frenzy. Nearly took off Parkinson's head when she stood between he and our dorm after you had gone down to yours."

She turned her head towards her left, hid her smile from him though he knew the expression was there. He couldn't help but smirk himself at the remembered spectacle; a rare moment where Draco lost his cool bravado and showed the acid temper within, a hint of the person hidden within.

Eventually Lillian's attention returned to her wand, marveling at the tool a swirl of brown and tan yew wood, something so simply carved, cut from a tree and embedded with two hairs bound together, yet a cause for such concern by a wizard with only one destiny in his minds' eye, and it wasn't hers.

Hands clasped together, Blaise leaned forward, elbows to his knees as he studied the girl whom, against all odds, had gained not only his allegiance, but had turned his mere acknowledgment of fellow Slytherins into solid acquaintanceships he had no intentions years ago of ever baring to fruition.

His golden gaze, intense and scrutinizing, caught on the pale gleam of glistening silver wrapped around a delicate ankle; and at sight of the simple piece of jewelry, something within him – something that wasn't new but had grown exponentially in a way he had yet to determine its' meaning – settled.

"Your wand…"

"Is as bound to me as I am to it. To see it restricted…" A wizard or witch's wand was as much a part of the individual as their magic itself; no two wands were the same, not even if they were cut from the same bark, or forged with the same core. Each wand bore it's own personality, wands picked their handlers, and handlers earned their wands' devotion; and as with magical creatures, Lillian bore a respect for the tool used to conduct the magic in her veins to the air that surrounded her, a respect that was unmatched by most wizards and witches of the age.

"And should the wand be no longer necessary?" Because Blaise Zabini was and never would be disillusioned; Lillian Marlene Black would one day soon no longer require her wand to pull the magic from her blood.

"Its lack of necessity doesn't render it obsolete." Lillian didn't discard meaningful things just because they were of no longer use to her. She had a bond with the near sentient object that few practitioners of magic could, or would, ever understand; a bond she would never willingly break or tarnish.

"Then none shall touch it." It was as much observation as it was promise. If the wand meant so much to a girl who could lay claim to little, then he knew she wouldn't ever let it be tampered with, and should it come between she and whatever higher power would seek to go against her personal desires, she had a group of others willing to stand beside her.

* * *

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _randomgeekygirl:_** Nothing good comes from Lucius and Draco, I can guarantee that, even if the next punishment takes awhile to brew.

 ** _juliedoo_** : Yes, Dumbledore does view everyone as chess pieces, but those pieces revolve around Harry's future and no one else's. So he's not a bad man, just one with a zillion blindspots. Yes! Lillian would be a terrifying Dark Lord, and that's what I wanted to sort of show, that the fear of her power paired with the circumstances of her upbringing is a terrifying combination.

 ** _Guest3_** : I don't really have a face-claim for Lillian or Devon. I have a picture in my head, and I did my best to describe them how I saw them. India Eisley is close, but I picture Lillian as a little less soft-looking.

 ** _RenataMM_** : I'm glad you liked it enough to follow! They have the names they have because I like 'em, simple as that. I'm sorry if it bothers you, but I wanted the Zabini's to have powerful names, and I found those names suited my purposes. If it helps ease the annoyance, I know plenty of people with names that don't match their origins.

 ** _Lillian1Fan4Ever_** : She is smarter than Hermione, she just doesn't come from a background that demands she prove her intelligence to everyone around her. Everyone knows Lillian's smart, and dangerous and Hermione has this desire to prove that she belongs in Hogwarts because she's muggleborn. Hermione knows Lillian's intelligence supersedes her own, and yes, it bothers her, but not to the point of making her jealous.

 ** _Guest4 and Guest5_** : Exactly. It's when you try and prevent something from happening that you tend to be the cause of aforementioned thing happening to begin with.

 ** _Guest6:_ ** I love the dynamic between the Malfoys that I can show due to their roles in Lillian's life. If you love her appeal to animals, you'll absolutely adore next chapter then. ;)

 ** _Guest7_** : No, Flint hadn't spoken loud enough for the room to hear as a whole.

 ** _Artandmusicclubs_** : Hope their reactions don't disappoint, even if they are subtle.

 ** _Long live marshmallows_** : It's not so much that Dumbledore is a bad man in this fic, just that he's a man solely focused on one purpose, and that purpose revolves around Harry Potter, not Lillian Black. He just wants to make sure she doesn't hinder his 'greater plan'.

Also to: **_Mizz Alec Volturi, iblamegreenberg, unknownher, Guest1, Guest2, AACM25, Guest8, Fanficsmiles, Guest9, Riariabookworm, .148553, momo chunkies, jafcbutterfly, thegirlinyellow_** : Thank you all soooo much for the encouragement, the recognition, the likes and the desire for me to update quick even though I failed you guys on that. I hope these next two chapters don't disappoint.

* * *

I am posting a second, longer chapter, after this one so be on the lookout.


	9. Malcontent Hippogriffs and Fool Cousins

_**AN:**_

I'll answer all reviews for this chapter and last next update.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Despite her extraordinary show in temper last evening, the excitement and exhaustion due to the first day of classes led most of her fellow peers into either ignoring, for the moment, or forgetting entirely her explosive display; those who still remembered cast her wary glances, and almost the entire body of Hogwarts seemed to give her a wider berth than per usual whenever anyone came across her path.

It was nothing she wasn't used to, and nothing she couldn't handle; so it was in good humor that she listened to Devon's _enthusiastic_ telling of her morning of ancient runes, having spent the majority of their lunch slot explaining muggle concepts to Theo whose Muggle Studies class was after lunch and already his would-be Professor had a reputation for a severity that rivaled Snape's.

After Devon had finished bemoaning the Professor whom had assigned her half-a-dozen assignments to be turned in next week, she inquired as to the Arithmancy class Lillian and Blaise had attended that morning.

"It was mildly challenging." Lillian informed, the subject itself was relatively easy to grasp, it was their Professor whom had made her brain turnover, creating more complex problems for her to work on when he had realized everything else he assigned she solved quickly, quick enough, anyways, to draw his attention.

"What _is_ Arithmancy, exactly?"

"A little like the practice of divination—" Lillian responded as Blaise trailed the path towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest a little bit ahead of them, solitary, but close enough to hear both the girls' conversation, and Draco's from where he spoke animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were laughing. "—Except instead of palms and leaves, one studies the magical properties of numbers to perhaps predict the future."

"Sounds…not as interesting as Divination, to be honest."

Lillian offered a one-shouldered shrug, "It isn't for everyone, just as some aren't gifted with the Sight in the practice of Divination, some aren't able to formulate numbers into an appropriate equation to predict future occurrences."

Before anything else could be said on the matter, Hagrid, who was waiting for his class of Gryffindors and Slytherins at the door of his hut, called out to his lumbering students, impatient to start in lieu of his excitement to teach. "C'mon, now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up!"

" _What do you think he has got in store for us_?" Devon wondered, vividly recalling the dead polecat swinging from the half-giant's hand at breakfast.

Lillian gave their Professor a speculative gaze, "Something interesting…something new…something another Professor would not permit us to do."

Devon's brows rose, "Something dangerous?"

"Only if one is foolish enough to not listen to instruction," Lillian assured, knowing that even in Hagrid's excited haste that he wouldn't ever put students at risk without great caution.

Hagrid counted heads before grinning and leading them off around the edge of the trees lining his little hut, and, after a five minute stroll, they each found themselves outside a kind of paddock, though nothing appeared to be there.

Draco had migrated away from Crabbe and Goyle, and towards his cousin, Blaise already there, standing behind the two because he could clearly see above their shorter stature.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" Hagrid called, and everyone stepped closer, "That's it – make sure yeh can see – now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books –"

"How?" Someone from Gryffindor called out; most would have thought it would be Draco who had asked the somewhat abrasive question, but it wasn't, and that was because Lillian had known how to handle the disastrous thing the moment they had received them.

"Eh?" Hagrid wondered, confused.

"How do we open our books?" Someone else repeated from within Slytherin House, their voice cold and belittling.

"Hasn' – hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" Asked Hagrid, crestfallen.

Lillian took note of how most students had either stuffed their books within tight bags or belted them shut, and rolled her eyes, speaking up with a fond stroke of her own book's purring body, "Stroke their spines." She informed aloofly, ignoring the way everyone balked, choosing instead to meet the impressed Hagrid's wide-eyed stare with a soft, quietly encouraging grin of her own.

Everyone did as directed and Hagrid continued on, not as enthusiastic as before, but not completely downtrodden. "Righ' then, so, so yeh've got yer books an'… an'…now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. SO I'll go an get 'em. Hang on…" Hagrid strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"Merlin, this place is going to the dogs," Draco called loudly, spoiling for a fight because he had been riled since the night before with no suitable outlet to express himself, and knowing Harry Potter was more than a little defensive of the Half-Giant. Lillian couldn't begrudge her cousin the attempt at reprieve, not when he could turn destructive if not suitably exhausted. "That oaf teaching classes."

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry hissed.

"My father'll have a fit when I tell him—"

" _Shut up_ , Malfoy!" Harry snapped, moving forward confidently and as though he would put his fist in Draco's mouth to quiet him; Harry drawing his strength from the clear divide in houses and the line of lions at his back.

" _He thinks he's something terribly bad, doesn't he_?" Devon mused somewhat disdainfully, and Lillian couldn't help but to agree. The little swagger to Harry's step as he approached Draco bespoke a burgeoning ego that would truly make the other boy as insufferable as her cousin could be if he wasn't careful.

"I guess puberty hits us all a little bit differently." Lillian replied dryly, Devon let out an indelicate snort, and even Blaise's mouth twitch bemusedly as the three ignored the scene of Draco turning Harry's brief bravado into a quivering scare.

Lillian didn't much appreciate Draco's taunting of something he couldn't ever understand, that of a Dementor's kiss, but Lillian knew it was one of the only things guaranteed to take the Chosen One down a few notches, just as she knew that every taunt out of Draco's mouth hurt him as much as it hurt Harry, even if no one else could see it – the way Draco had to acknowledge the impact of Dementors on Lillian in order to draw mental anguish from Potter.

" _Ooooh_!" Lavender Brown squealed, breaking the tension between the House princes, pointing towards the opposite side of the paddock in obvious delight.

" _Holy crap!"_ Devon croaked.

Lillian looked and was admittedly enraptured, already inching a few steps forward, as though to get a better look at what was already so easily displayed.

Trotting towards them were a dozen of the most beautiful creatures Lillian had ever seen. They had bodies, hind legs, and tails similar to that of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what appeared to be giant eagles. Their steel-colored beaks were sharp and cruel, and each had the most brilliantly large orange-fire eyes. The talons on their front longs were easily half-a-foot long and absolutely lethal.

Each of the creatures had a thick collar around its neck, a collar which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all were held in the vast expanse of Hagrid's hands, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" The half-giant roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

Lillian's agreement was easily visible within the wispy swirls of silver within her alive gaze. Their coats were gleaming, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

"So," Hagrid began, eyes alight when he noticed the look of enrapture in the young Miss Black's gaze. "If yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"

Lillian shifted to step forward but Draco was suddenly there, wrapping a tense hand around her forearm to keep her immobile; obviously wary of the large and intimidating beasts who would probably have little qualms with ripping apart his petite cousin with steel beaks and vicious talons.

Lillian's inability to move, however, meant that the Gryffindor Trio were the ones to move first.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," Hagrid informed, "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

" _Jesus, he wants us to touch them?"_ Devon demanded breathlessly; admittedly scared, and every right to be.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move, it's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."

Lillian stifled a snort of humor at that, earning an incredulous look from Draco and Devon, though Blaise's golden eyes looked upon her from behind with an almost _fond_ air about him.

"Right – who wants ter go first?" Most of the class moved further back in answer. Even the Golden Trio appeared to have their own misgivings; especially considering the fact that the Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered, restrained to the ground and under the control of another being.

Lillian gave an experimental tug on Draco's grip around her and when it didn't give, she quietly resigned herself to being nothing more than an observer for the remaining duration of Hagrid's lesson.

"No one?" Hagrid near begged.

"I'll do it," Harry piped up, ignoring the obvious surprise of the Gryffindors around him, one of the Parvati girls whispering something in a manner that struck Lillian odd – something had obviously happened in whichever class the Lion students had attended prior to lunch.

Lillian ignored whatever happened next, tuned everything else out as she let her eyes roam the Hippogriffs, keeping a peripheral awareness of Harry and the Hippogriff Buckbeak, noting the way Harry nervously bowed, told to back away when the Hippogriff appeared to have no intention of returning courtesy when it went to its' knees before the young wizard.

Lillian noted that the other Hippogriffs seemed riled by the display of respect between brethren and boy, could see the others become more agitated as Buckbeak permitted Harry to pet him; and then Hagrid lifted Harry upon Buckbeak's back and the other Hippogriffs looked downright furious, obviously itching to be back into the sky as Buckbeak took off, faster than any bird of flight Lillian had ever seen before.

" _Whoa_ ," Devon breathed as everyone watched Harry be whisked away until he were nothing more than a speck in the sky. Then she laughed, "Unicorns, Hippogriffs, Trolls, and fairies; what else does the world of magic have for me?"

"You've yet to meet the centaurs," Lillian told her friend, smirking at the way the curly-haired brunette gaped at her. "Or the werewolves, though consider yourself lucky on that front, most are foul beasts bent on tearing villages apart at the seams."

Before Devon could dredge up a response, Hagrid was whistling a tune that had Buckbeak landing before the class, letting Harry dismount before jogging away with his polecat reward for excellent behavior; everyone applauding Harry and murmuring excitedly about when _they_ got to mount the 'Horse Birds'.

Lillian frowned when she noticed Crabbe and Goyle murmuring in Draco's ears; words whispered that had her cousin clenching his jaw, words spoken with idiotic mischief in the pudgy duo's eyes.

" _Draco_ ," Lillian suddenly called out, a soft warning in her address that Draco deemed fit to ignore.

"This can't be all that difficult!" Draco suddenly spoke out, letting her go and breaking from the group of students as Harry rushed, all adrenaline-high grins and flushed cheeks to his friends. "It must have been easy!"

" _Draco!_ " Lillian commanded, still quiet enough to where none besides those standing next to her could hear; the warning in her voice had Blaise's head snapping towards the pale-haired boy, eyes narrowed as Devon paled frightfully; fearful of what stupid stunt the Slytherin boy would do next to prove his superiority to the Potter kid.

"What does he think he's doing?" Devon hissed as they watched the boy approach the big beast.

"It had to have been easy if _Potter_ could do it…"

Lillian suddenly scowled at the two goons Draco had dared to allow spur him into such foolish action, "You're both idiots!" She decreed before taking instinctive steps forwards.

"I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" Draco spoke directly to the Hippogriff now, "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

" _DRACO_!" This time, his name was shouted with a volume that caught everyone's attention, the fear threaded in her voice only discernible to a select few, thankfully, as it was a weakness she didn't usually permit to make itself known; but her cousin was such a bloody _fool_.

Knowing she was about to do something foolishly Gryffindor-like, she ran towards her cousin, pushing him out of the way as the hippogriff began to buck in unbridled fury, undoubtedly pissed at the slights made against him and prepared to draw pain and blood in retribution with his steel beak and sharp talons.

" _Lilly_!" She heard Devon call out, too late as she took her cousin's place and stared at the angry, but still incredibly beautiful beast.

 _"_ _No."_ She ordered as Buckbeak stormed towards her, he didn't waver. _"NO!_ " She commanded, voice empowered in a way that took the frightened and confused students aback.

The hippogriff, thoroughly startled, froze mid-buck, his head tilted as he looked down at her, front feet still in the air, wings spread in an impressive display of majestic power.

"You want my respect," She spoke calmly, and the surrounding Gryffindors were surprised by the audaciousness of a _Slytherin_. "You _earn_ it."

The great beast slammed its feet to the ground, a mere six inches from her own feet and she heard many of the other students jump, even a couple of familiar voices crying out though she herself didn't flinch.

His head lowered until their eyes locked, and the stillness that overcame the forest was almost breathtaking in its etherealness.

She held the beasts fiery gaze until he looked away, his head jerking to the side before he took a step closer, turning his neck and nudging her into his side, teeth nipping at her shoulder demandingly.

A collective gasp sounded, even Hagrid seemed immeasurably surprised as Buckbeak kneeled down before her – not a bow, not a show of respect, but an offer; an offer Lillian didn't hesitate in accepting.

Without pause, she gripped onto his feathers and hoisted herself onto his lowered back, smile lifting her lips as adrenaline rushed through her like a vivid pulse, his wings twitching before he was sprinting in the same direction he had taken Harry in, wings spreading, body lifting as he took them into the air; the cries of his flock below a bellow of uniformity that spoke of unbridled encouragement.

It was the most exhilarating, most spectacular thing she had ever done before in her entire life. All of her worries melted away as if she were born in a world where pain was a dream and not a reality, where laughing was her norm and smiles were her trade. The view was bewilderingly breathtaking, the sight of the endless blue sky and the rising peaks of the mountains picturesque as the tall trees below appeared smaller than her thumb from the height in which they currently soared.

Buckbeak took no precautions with her on his back, he dove, he twisted, he rose up into the air, each unexpected move inspiring a new round of honest laughter – laughter that caught in her throat as he flew over Black Lake, hooves skimming the beautiful, dark water and causing hundreds of ripples that made the world shimmer. It was as Buckbeak was rising into the air once more that Lillian caught sight of a mermaid pod, watching from under the water's surface with sharp grins and gleaming eyes; sharing in her excitement from a different world beneath the Earth.

Lillian didn't know how long she had been with Buckbeak when it was all said and done; it could have been days for the mere minutes that it felt like. All she knew, was that as she caught sight of the rather worried Hagrid, her smile still lingered and her well-kept appearance had been completely annihilated by the incontrollable ride.

She ignored the sudden whispers as sitting students rose frantically to their feet, ignored the gaping Hagrid as hooves touched dirt and her wild, tangled hair – hair ripped from its confinement in the speedy takeoff – stilled from its dance with the wind.

Sliding off of Buckbeak, she was surprised to find that her legs felt like jelly though willfully ignored the numbing sensation as the great Beast turned his head to regard her, smug in her obvious delight, but confident that she appreciated his power so freely.

Coming around, she took his large, proud head between her hands and placed a kiss to his jaw, "Thank you, hippogriff." A soft whisper against the soft down of his skull, "That was amazing."

He pressed his head into her chest and her smile turned warm, rather gentle in a way none of her spectators had ever seen before – not even Draco, and it struck those who knew her hard, either in their guts or in their hearts.

"C-class … dismissed." Hagrid stuttered out as he approached the young Slytherin girl and his beast. "Rather impressive Miss Black."

"Thank you, Professor," She responded as the half-giant approached them, the gentle smile returned at the rather flushed cheeks that followed her polite address.

"Ah…it's just, Hagrid."

"You're a professor to me, Hagrid, so a Professor I shall call you." She countered gently.

His big beard twitched as he gave her a wide grin, "Buckbeak seems rather taken with you, I don't think I've ever seen or heard o' a hippogriff reacting in such a way to an encounter like yours."

"He's magnificent," Was all she could think to say in response, not even noticing the way in which Buckbeack's flock seemed to inch closer to her and their brother.

"Would you like to help me in taking care o' him?" Hagrid cast a surprised glance at the rest of the Hippogriffs in his hand, "Or maybe the flock in all?"

Surprised, and still rather unguarded from the bewildering ride she had just been on, she felt her surprise show as she gazed up at the large professor. "Really?"

He gave a big belly laugh, "O' course. Could always use another hand when it comes to this big oaf and his stubborn flock."

"I'd love to help Professor," She assured with a grin, delighted to have the chance at working with them each.

"Terrific!" He slammed his hands together in a proud clap, "I'll send y' a letter later, but fer now, ye' best be going."

"Thank you, Professor," Turning her gaze back to the beast still pressed against her, she grinned, "See you around, you big oaf."

He snorted in distaste at the nickname, but stepped back, letting her move towards the three Slytherins waiting for her after giving her a rather affectionate nip to her shoulder.

"Are you _crazy_?" Devon demanded as soon as Lillian had reached them. "You could have been _killed_!"

"It wasn't me I was worried about," Smile dropping, she gave her cousin an arc look. "Are you so good at pretending to be a bloody fool that you've finally managed to become one?"

He glared, "Watch it, Lillian."

"I'm not the one that almost got themselves bloody killed by listening to _Crabbe_ and _Goyle_." She retorted, angry with him for his carelessness, fearful that he would lose himself to his incredibly well procured façade. She understood her cousin needing to pick a fight with Potter to release his withheld aggression, because picking a fight with the other boy _was_ such an easy thing to do, but she did _not_ advocate him being so foolish as to put _himself_ at risk of death to prove a meaningless thing to someone who did not matter, not in the grand scheme of their lives.

Draco's need to prove himself better than Harry Potter in everything they did, had almost cost him his _life;_ which was an irrefutably unacceptable risk that Lillian was not willing to see the consequences of, _ever_.

"How was I supposed to know the bloody beast would go crazy?" He demanded.

"Don't blame Buckbeak," She warned, already feeling a firm slice of defensiveness for the beast.

"Buckbeak? You could have been killed!" He retorted.

"I would have died saving _your_ arse." She pointed out, bending down to pick up her bags in Draco's ensuing silence. She hadn't expected, however, to suddenly lose her balance, her legs giving out in a way that would have surely drawn blood in some manner, shape or form had it not been for the firm hands suddenly wrapped around her arms, drawing her to her feet and steadying her.

 _"_ _Lillian!_ " Devon gasped, and she found herself suddenly looking into stormy grey eyes, pale hands grasping her face as all of Draco's ire dissipated, in its place a firm, cold collectiveness – a mask for the worry he suddenly felt.

"What happened?"

"My legs just, gave out." She answered.

"It's from the ride," Was Blaise's unaffected tone from behind her; his hands still firmly wrapped around her arms, and she realized she was standing only because of his support. "You were in the air for an hour and a half."

" _Oh_ ," She murmured, relatively surprised.

"She'll be fine Draco," Devon assured, even though her heterochromatic gaze was darkened with worry. "It's a common occurrence. Her body wasn't used to it."

"How can you be sure?" He demanded.

"Have I ever lied to you?" She countered, irritation coloring her voice as she traded with Blaise; handing him Lillian's bags – giving Draco her robes – and wrapping a steady arm around Lillian's waist as Blaise's hands slowly withdrew from her. "We'll get you back to the common room, and you'll rest." Devon ordered, her tone not to be disputed.

Lillian smirked, "Since when did you become so bossy?"

"Since my best friend became so stupid." She retorted, but Lillian could hear her friend's worry and tightened her hold around Devon's shoulder in response.

"I'm okay."

Devon let out a huff, "I know," She whispered, "But when you approached that…I…I was so scared."

"Someone's got to look out for Draco," Lillian countered, causing both girls to smile.

"What was it like?" Devon inquired softly, both girls vividly aware of the two boys following behind them, silent, watchful.

" _Brilliant_ ," Lillian said on a soft exhalation.

Devon smiled, "You should have _seen_ the look on the _Golden Trio's_ faces, I've never seen such bewilderment on Potter's face before. But can we _please_ , for one second, talk about that god-awful name… _Buckbeak_?"

Both girls laughed, talking quietly the rest of the way to the Slytherin common room, their two silent protectors following them all the way back, eyes alert, standing tall.

* * *

Have a great week!

x


	10. A Brief, Dobby Filled Interlude

_**AN:**_

It's not so much the content itself that's taking so long, I know where the story is going, and I have a ton of things planned for this particular book simply because, Sirius, ya know? But getting these chapters started is a major bleeping pain in my backside. And because I couldn't think of how to begin the Boggart chapter, I through this in between so that it sort of fills the gap between chapters and I can go straight to the DADA class and Remus in the next one.

* * *

 **Sidenote:** Review responses are at the bottom

x

* * *

"Miss Lillian!" A soft pop announced the presence of Dobby in the barren common room.

"Dobby," Lillian greeted warmly, lifting her gaze from her book to smile at the proud little House Elf, waving a hand in Blaise's direction, "This is Blaise Zabini, the Lord and Lady Zabini's son and Heir."

Dobby turned to the boy sitting – rather relaxed and not at all stiff-and-proper – in the armchair beside Miss Lillian's couch and bowed low, "Master Zabini."

The dark-skinned boy ducked his head in polite acknowledgment, though his eyes glistened in intrigue as he took in the House Elf's unusual attire. The frail-looking creature wore a shimmering black thing that looked as though it were made of silk, the stitching done in a subtle green though the insignia on his chest was done in white: _NHB_ printed in cursive lettering with what looked to be a snake wrapped around the first leg of the 'N' and little ravens taking flight in the loose loops of the 'B'. There was absolutely no mistaking the insignia as anything other than that of the Noble House of Black, which meant there was no mistaking the House Elf as one owned by any other than the sole Heir to the house, Lillian Black herself.

It was relatively unheard of, of someone so young possessing an Elf, almost as unheard of as a House Elf meant 'to not be seen and to always serve' dressed so finely. Blaise undoubtedly wanted to know the story behind such an occurrence, more so about why Lillian took on the House Elf to begin with – for he wasn't at all surprised that Lillian Black would treat a sentient being so kindly, she had, after all, been fondly dubbed the 'Beast Whisperer', and though House Elf's weren't beasts, they were magical creatures deemed by most to be 'lesser'.

"Lord Malfoy wished for me to give you word that he will see both you and Mister Draco during the first Hogsmeade visit. He wished for me to reiterate his command that you maintain the Malfoy image and should any problem arise you inform him immediately and that _he_ as your Magical Guardian, will handle it. He also desires for Dobby to remain at Hogwarts for Miss Lillian's third year so that Dobby may better see to his Miss Lillian's safety."

Smiling with a warm affection Blaise hadn't ever seen on her face before, Lillian couldn't help the visibly displayed fondness she felt towards her Uncle or her Elf; not when in that typical Slytherin way of cunning slyness, her Uncle was setting her up with a direct line to him should she ever need to contact him with expedience – for, as already evidenced, Dobby could apparate within the wards of Hogwarts without issue.

"Would you mind leaving the Malfoy Manor to assist the House Elves here whilst I attend classes, Dobby?"

Dobby smiled, "No, Miss Lillian. Dobby doesn't mind. Dobby likes being close to you, Miss Lillian."

"Well then it's settled, I'll be sure to send a letter in the morning to Lucius explaining my acceptance of your presence. Until then why don't you go meet the other House Elves? Get settled in?"

"Miss Lillian will call for Dobby should she need him?"

Lillian leaned forward to give the house Elf a peck on his nose, much to Dobby's utmost pleasure, "Of course I will Dobby."

"Then have a good night, Miss Lillian." Dobby turned to the ever-quiet Blaise before giving the young wizard another bow, "A good night to you too, Master Zabini."

"You as well, Dobby." Blaise replied with a quiet firmness to his voice, a respectful power to his tone that settled pleasantly with both House Elf and Mistress.

 _End of Second Year_

 _Beginning of Summer_

 _She had been home for not even two hours when Dobby appeared before her, a sobbing mess, self-inflicted scratches tearing up his sharp face, gouges of red on his protruding collarbones, bruises on his hands and arms as well._

"Dobby!" _She gasped in obvious shock, for even in his youngest days – when Lucius had punished the elf whom had yet to learn what was expected of him – Malfoy-inflicted punishments had never been so harsh; not when Lucius knew of Lillian's inescapable fondness for the house elf. "What have you done to yourself?" For she was well aware and completely distraught over the young elf's tendency of taking the smallest misdeed on his part, as a grave transgression against the Malfoy name and thus would proceed to put himself through the most dreadful of punishments._

 _"_ _I…I…Dobby_ lied _Miss Lillian! Dobby lied real bad!"_

 _Brows furrowed, Lillian couldn't understand the implications behind Dobby's proclamation. Dobby had only ever been the most loyal of house elves – the Malfoy's well aware that Dobby's loyalty mainly aligned to Lillian's blood, but loyalty to her was loyalty to them so they left the elf alone – he did as asked, he never behaved untoward, and he was always honest even in his failings. The only time she had ever witnessed a rebellion on his part was when he stole Harry Potter's letters the summer previous and committed magic against Potter's distant relatives in an attempt to keep the boy from attending their now just completed second year._

 _"_ _When did you lie, Dobby?"_

 _"_ _Just earlier today, Mistress! Before you left for the train to bring you home!"_

 _Even more confused, Lillian took a seat upon her knees so that she was on better eye-level with Dobby. "For what purpose did you lie, Dobby?"_

 _And with that question, Dobby let out a massive wail, all-encompassing agony ripping past his throat as his hands ripped into his coverings, "Mister Potter slipped a sock in Master Malfoy's black book, a book Master gave to Dobby, D-Dobby made a noise of surprise, Master asked what was wrong with Dobby and Dobby_ lied _! Snapped the book closed and ignored the sock that would give Dobby his freedom!"_

 _Shocked to her very core, Lillian didn't know what to do at first; nor did she know how to feel. Anger was predominant, anger at Potter for daring to enact subterfuge against the Malfoy house, his actions though ignorantly transacted, were a most grave offense to the Malfoy name, could have had the boy brought up on charges of the most serious nature should any within Malfoy Manor choose to do so. Disbelief, disbelief that Dobby wouldn't take that chance for freedom – because though their house elves were treated with respect, Dobby seemed fond of the Potter boy in a way Lillian hadn't seen before, thought maybe Dobby wouldn't mind leaving the Malfoy's to take up position as servant to the Potter Heir. Sadness was present to, she felt sorrow because she could have come home that day to a house devoid of an elf who had been a near constant companion in her life, an elf whom she had helped to raise – was_ still _raising._

 _She was snapped out of her contemplation when Dobby wailed, "Please don't make me leave, Mistress! Don't make Dobby leave Miss Lillian! Dobby_ loves _Miss Lillian!"_

 _Heart warmed inexplicably by the little Elf's declaration, she pulled his twisting hands from the pillowcase covering his form and tugged him close, wrapping her arms around his thin form and holding tight to his trembling body. "It's okay, my little house elf, my little Dobby; you don't have to go anywhere you do not wish to." She vowed, a thread of magic binding her words, making the little elf stiffen in her arms before slackening so completely as to melt into her robes._

 _Snot riddled the material of her clothes, but she cared not when confronted with the heartbreaking sound of his sniffles. Brushing her fingers against the wounds she could feel, she healed the marred skin, letting the wounds she couldn't see heal up by way of her magic stretching around her invisibly, until Dobby was encompassed in its' protective embrace._

 _An immeasurable amount of time later found the little Elf standing on his own before her as she straightened out his clothing, cleaning what filth had managed to discolor the cloth in her time away. "Dobby," Lillian began quietly, "How would you feel if I took on your contract from the Malfoy's?" And asking the Elf's opinion was a must, because however it might seem to those not of pureblood upbringing, the trading of an Elf from one house to another had the potential to wreak utter devastation to a House elf's well-being._

 _To be sent from one house to another, for an Elf, meant that he or she had inexplicably failed their previous Master; and their perceived inability to please or perform their tasks to suitable expectations would render them failures and inconsolable, something that muggleborn witches like Granger wouldn't ever understand._

 _Dobby peered up at Lillian with wide, gleaming eyes, "Mistress Lillian would request Dobby to serve upon her and her descendants?" And the distinction Dobby made between her own descendants and those of the House of Black, Lillian made careful notation of. The distinction meant that Dobby only wished to serve those who came from Lillian's womb and her womb alone; it was a very covert way of the Elf asking to serve just her line of Blacks, not the entire House of Blacks. Lillian had never felt so honored before._

 _"_ _Yes, should Dobby be willing and my contract accepted by Lord Malfoy." Lord Malfoy and not Lucius because they were speaking of official business, not a niece asking of her Uncle a favor or a thing._

 _"_ _Dobby be very willing, Miss Lillian."_

 _Lillian smiled, "Then I'll do my best." Her best being more than enough for Dobby, because Dobby knew Mistress Lillian's best was better work than any great Lord or Wizard Dobby had ever heard of._

 _Lillian spent the next three days carefully compiling a contract that left absolutely no question that it was a business dealing, a contract fit to make any seasoned professional impressed; for her terms were concise, the conditions exact, and there was absolutely zero room for interpretation or possible designs of subterfuge. If it were signed then not even her death could tear Dobby the house-elf from his allegiance to Lillian and her future Heirs, and should any other sentient being entitled to the Black name – a being not of her direct bloodline – attempt to command Dobby or steal him away from her or her heirs then nothing could prepare them for the very crippling –physical, mental, and fiscal – end they would meet._

 _Lucius, who had suspected such a contract would come to his attention when he had noted Dobby's appalled shock at the item presented to him covertly, an item the house elf promptly lied about – had no qualms about signing the contract. Yes, he had most definitely made a show of scrutinizing the meticulous masterpiece of a contract; of pouring over every line, word-by-word, making Lillian wait a good two hours in the interim, him covertly studying her steel-forged unwavering patience for the entirety of her wait before he signed, no hesitation or halt in the loop of his signature._

 _Lucius had been truly impressed by the construct of her case, had plans to show Draco the file before having the girl teach her cousin just how she had gone about doing such a thing. Lucius might even go so far as to hire the young girl out to compile a few of his less important business contracts for him, just so she didn't lose the sharpness of skill._

 _It was then, after all that had transpired, that Dobby the House Elf became Dobby Black, Elf to Mistress Lillian of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black and all future and direct descendants of her and any other – kin, child, spouse, or lover – she may call her own. With the addendum that as long as those she called her own treated Dobby and any other House Elf under her possession with the utmost respect._

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 **artandmusicdubs:** Their subtlety is totally the point right now, as they're young, Slytherins, and with personalities not really indicative of grand displays of anything (aside from Lillian's blossoming temper). Haha. And Lillian's obliviousness to Blaise's attentions is sort of the greatest appeal, in my opinion, and her inattention to it will totally come into major play in a couple 'years'/'books'. That will change in the future, but not in a tremendously obvious way; what I like about their relationship is that it's understated, it's subtle but meaningful and I want to stick to that tradition throughout the evolution of their relationship.

 **artandmusicdubs** ( **part II** ): You are so very welcome! I'm just sorry my updates are taking longer than I ever anticipated. I'm excited for PoA because it marks the beginning of a shift in other student's perception of Lillian. Gotta hate puberty, but it opens up doors for me to explore less controlled avenues of Lillian's personality. I can't say you'll see much of a Hagrid x Slytherin crew bond (that could change depending on the whimsy of my writing), but there will most definitely be a relationship between Hagrid and Lillian.

 **Owlix:** thank you! I do my best to keep to Slytherin mannerisms despite the obvious connection between all of the characters portrayed. One of the biggest reasons I decided to write this story was so that I could explore that side of the Slytherin characters, and to show that those of Slytherin House have way more to give than just cunning and snark.

 **xXMizz VolturiXx** : Yep. Me too!

 **psycho-babydoll** : Nope! This story will never be abandoned, I have too many plans for it. I'm just godawful at keeping my days straight and more time passes between postings than I mean to. But, again, this story won't ever be abandoned, no matter how long I go between postings.

 **randomgeekygirl:** Wasn't planning that bit with the wands at all, but I was proud with how it came out, and thankful that you liked it! ;) There will be plenty of Lillian doing her charming thing of connecting with beasties, I look forward to those interactions as well.

 **Irelandlover:** Woot, woot! :)

 **Lovelysakura777:** Awesomeness to the new account! Like the name. ;) Thanks for allowing me to be one of your favorites! Yes! I've had that Buckbeak encountered planned since before I even seriously began writing the first part of Lillian's story. Here's some more Blaise and Lillian for you! Hope it's enough to make up for the rather not so exciting chapter! Next one will be full of intensity, promise!

 **jafcbutterfly:** Glad you liked it! Sorry this update is so short, the next will be longer! And more intense! Promise!

 **spyinsecret007:** Holy crap! I was completely startled when I read your review! haha. Just was not expecting that! Haha. I'm sorry you hate her, especially since she's kind of vital to the plot line, but who knows, characters vital to the plot line die all the time.

 **darequeen:** Yes! So glad you liked the chapter so much! I know there isn't much to this one, but hopefully you feel the same as last chapter for the next, it'll be exciting. :)

 **bookangel1624:** Yep, still figuring how his lack of death sentence is going to tie into the whole getting Sirius free thing. I've got ideas, but, things have definitely deviated from the original plot. haha. Yes, Lillian has a healthy respect for all Professors (because that's how she was raised) especially those like Hagrid, who handle such dangerous creatures. Plus it's sort of Lillian's thing, being nice to those whom most of magical society shuns.

 **the girl in yellow** : HAHA! There most definitely will be more Lillaize action, believe you me, as they get older their interactions will become more frequent too! I hope this was enough, so far, to settle that desire. There will be more Lillaize next chapter, I think it's rather spectacular, too! ;)

 **VioletRyu:** You're awesome!

 **Iblamegreenberg:** Ah! You're wonderful! Seriously, I'm glad to know my series is one you reread, because I do that to, but only when I can't get enough of a story and so thank you! Yep, the meeting of Little Black and Big Black will most definitely be intense and wrought full of strangling emotions - I'm sure I'll surprise myself with it as much as you all. Thanks so much for your continued patience and encouragement - seriously, it really means a lot to me.

 **hubbletuff:** haha! I love you too! God yes! And it's not so much as a purposeful hiatus, as it is, my days blur together and weeks pass between postings that I feel only should only be three or four days. It's a problem. haha

* * *

See ya'll soon!


	11. Anger, Fear, and Proximity

_**AN:**_

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter in its' entirety, it was difficult to get all of the pieces together to make a whole. But there are a few parts I am super satisfied with.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Side note:** Review responses are at the bottom - if there are any errors please feel free to POLITELY point them out. :D

x

* * *

Draco was absolutely livid, for a number of reasons but most predominantly because his father was unable to, at present, do anything about Dumbledore and his desire to take his cousin's magic. Any plans to see the Headmaster thrown out of Hogwarts would have to wait until Hogsmeade, and any length of waiting was too long for Draco, whose strength of need to protect his cousin was inescapable and making his temper near impossible to control; it didn't help that Lillian was so goddamned blasé about the whole ordeal, calm and patient where Draco himself was volatile and hurried. Lillian's control just served to further lessen Draco's own, which only made those around him miserable, he was a right prick on a good day...he hadn't had a god day in a while.

In other words, his tolerance for stupidity had lessened a good deal, consequently, he had absolutely zero desire to suffer through potions with the insufferable Gryffindors – with Harry _filthy_ Potter.

First, the blubbering idiot that was Neville couldn't make an accurate potion to save his life, and know-it-all Granger was doing her best to get Professor Snape to pop a vein with her numerous attempts to assist Neville even though these were not partner assignments. Then, the completely oblivious Gryffindors had to go and bring up _Sirius_ ; honestly, had they _not_ learned he was Lillian's father, or had they and were they just trying to be unnecessarily cruel to a girl who hadn't ever been cruel despite the many good reasons she had to be? He didn't know which option pissed him off more, their ignorance, or their attempt at cruelty.

He cut a glance towards the cousin who was sharing a table with Blaise, Devon and Theo behind them; used to be, it was Devon and Lillian sharing tables but since Devon and Theo had paired up for Arithmancy and Muggle Studies, the quartet had been splitting into different duos as of late. Draco didn't mind the change. Truthfully, Blaise Zabini was the person Draco trusted most in company of his cousin outside of himself, the older boy could both keep an eye on her, and keep her distracted – as evidenced by Lillian's lack of attention in regards to the current subtopic of her father.

" _The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."_

 _"_ _Not too far from here…"_ Weasley repeated, peering significantly at Potter. Weasley turned around and caught Draco's sudden interest, "What, Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes took on a malevolent shine, his gaze fixed upon Harry. He had been in as foul a mood as any, just itching for an outlet to his fury that wouldn't see him offending anyone he deemed important. He had already snapped at Pansy Parkinson, whom, despite not being terribly unattractive, couldn't take no for an answer no matter what form he gave it to her. He had even scowled Crabbe and Goyle into two blubbering masses of cowardly boneheads just that morning at breakfast. Lillian wasn't paying attention, the Gryffindors were idiots, and this was just the opening he needed. "Thinking of trying to catch Back single-handedly, Potter?"

"Yeah, that's right," Potter said offhandedly.

Draco's mouth curved into a deprecating smile. "Of course, if it was me," He began quietly, just because Lillian wasn't currently paying attention didn't mean he was willing to risk drawing her attention, "I would have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I would be out there looking for him."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Ron demanded roughly.

"Don't you _know_ , Potter?" Draco breathed, ignoring Weasley, his pale eyes narrowed in disbelief, surely the boy _knew_.

"Know what?"

Draco let out a low, sneering laugh, was the boy so out of the loop in regards to his own life?

"Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck. Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it were me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself." Though Draco knew the full truth of what happened that night, knew of Sirius Black's innocence, wouldn't dream to act against Lillian's father, his own blood; but very few were aware of the truth, and it made excellent canon fodder against Potter.

" _What are you talking about_?" Harry demanded angrily, fury blotting his cheeks red, but before Draco could even think to answer Professor Snape was calling attention to class and Draco was left to quietly stew in the mind-boggling information he had just garnered.

Potter hadn't the foggiest idea. They had sent the boy off to school, off to Hogwarts, not knowing that the man convicted of murdering his parents had broken free of prison. A man, not only to whom was father of one of his peers, but just so happened to be the godfather to the very boy whose parents he 'murdered'. _Bloody Hell._ Draco didn't look forward to the day the boy discovered Sirius Black's list of crimes, he most definitely didn't look forward to the showdown that would inevitably result between Sirius Black's _victim_ and Sirius Black's _kid_. _Bloody freaking hell._

* * *

PoA

* * *

 _"So,"_ Devon began from the seat beside Lillian, "Do you think Professor Lupin is any good at this?"

"Considering our track record with Defense Against the Dark Arts professors, I wouldn't count on it." Theo chimed in from the seat behind Devon.

"Professor Lupin is more than adequate." Lillian assured her friends with a quick-fire confidence that wasn't new to Lillian, but nonetheless surprised Devon and Theo.

"You know of him?" Devon inquired, curious about the professor she hadn't yet seen.

 _She was just a babe, barely capable of standing on her own two feet but more than capable of loosing an accidental surge of magic to make her stuffed animals float or her meals to smash against her father's grinning face when it was his turn to feed her. A scruffy man she was comfortable with – comfortable with because of his familiarity to her and the obvious affection between he and her parents – with dirty yellow hair she liked to pull and scarred skin that she like to place open-mouthed kisses upon, showing her pretty light magic; magic she later recognized as a safety measure to ensure that she didn't hurt herself with her wild bursts of magic, a safety measure that protected her, but didn't restrict her growing magical core in the slightest._

"Yes." Lillian cleared her throat, aware of her friend's curiosity but unwilling to divulge, though she was sure Blaise and Theo could probably make an educated guess considering they were purebloods fully aware of her father's past, a well-told bedtime story to traditional purebloods as James Potter was to those aligned to the _Light_. "He was an accomplished student here at Hogwarts and is, subsequently, a fully qualified Wizard."

Devon grinned at that, she wanted to learn something worthwhile this year, their last two professors were total shams: one a coward, the other a liar. But just because Lillian vouched for this professor's competency, Devon still planned to stick close to her friend, just in case this professor had a knack for unleashing wild beasts upon the class to battle on their own. Lillian was always good to have on hand in instances such as those.

Before anything else could be said between the two, Professor Lupin arrived to the lesson, smiling vaguely and setting down his tatty old briefcase – a briefcase Lillian recognized from her youth, she had the oddest recollection of _napping_ in it at one point – on his desk. He was a shabby-looking man, Devon wondered if he had ever consumed a full meal before he arrived at Hogwarts, he looked an awful lot like the homeless people she would see on the streets near her orphanage.

"Good afternoon," He said, "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

A few curious looks were exchanged, Devon shot Lillian a bewildered look herself, but she put away her things.

They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts class before, and Lillian couldn't help but to smirk at Professor Lupin's methods, she was already pleased.

"Right then," Professor Lupin exclaimed once everyone was ready, "If you would follow me."

Puzzled, but interested, the class got to its feet and followed the Professor out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into a song that echoed with a familiarity that suggested it wasn't just made up on the spot. "Loony, loopy Lupin –"

Rude and unmanageable for all that wasn't pranksters and the spawn of pranksters, Peeves lack of respect towards a Professor startled others, who looked to Professor Lupin to see his reaction, to _most_ of their surprise, he was still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves, Mr. Filch won't be able to get to his brooms." He pointed out pleasantly.

Peeves ignored Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud, wet raspberry. Professor Lupin sighed and took out his wand before addressing the class, "This is a useful little spell, please watch closely."

Lupin raised his wand to shoulder height, said, " _Waddiwasi!"_ and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeve's left nostril; he whirled up and went about trying to furiously blow his nose, splattering some of the laughing students with ghostly snot.

Lillian smiled, amused by the ghosts' antics, as well as Professor Lupin's ease at dealing with the ghost she was sure he had had many dealings with in his time as a Hogwart's student. Peeves hovered close by and, as the others picked up movement again, stared at Lillian imploringly.

"Little Black," He began.

Lillian shook her head, giving a small laugh at Peeves obvious discomfort, "My apologies Peeves," She replied with mischief in her eyes, "But you're on your own with this one."

He gave a dramatic pout before peering at the chuckling Devon, "What about you, Snoozer?"

Devon scowled at the nickname but shrugged at the ghost helplessly, "Sorry Peeves, I wouldn't even know _where_ to begin."

"Useless." Peeves pouted.

Lillian and Devon began to move with the rest of the group, "Have a good afternoon, Peeves." Lillian winked at the ghost going cross-eyed trying to see inside his nose – unaware that Professor Lupin had watched the exchange with rapt attention, wondering at his best friend's child's familiarity with the ghost notorious for disliking just about everyone.

The class came to a stop outside of the staffroom, filing in after Professor Lupin gave permission, most students shuffling uncomfortably when they realized the room was empty bar for one scowling potions professor. "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." Snape declared as he rose from a low armchair, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Professor Lupin raised his eyebrows, "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation, and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Devon gave a low whistle beside Lillian, "Did he just stand up to _Snape_. I wonder what _that's_ about?"

"You mean aside from Snape picking on a student?" Theo quirked a brow at Devon, and she flushed before scowling at him, "The only other professor who dares is McGonagall."

Theo shrugged, "They must have not gotten along when they attended school together."

They followed when Lupin beckoned them towards the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"What do you think it is?" Theo murmured curiously.

"My guess?" Lillian theorized, "A boggart." A quiet retort, meant for none but those beside her to hear, though Lupin's gaze unmistakably flickered towards her for a brief moment, slight surprise coloring his expression minutely before he addressed the class.

"Nothing to worry about, there's a Boggart in here."

 _"_ _What's a boggart_?" Devon wondered to herself aloud when she realized that some of the other students seemed to be aware of what it was, and they seemed to fear it.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces; wardrobes, the gaps beneath beds, the cupboards under the sinks – I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. _This_ one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice."

" _The bogeyman is_ real _."_ Devon hissed towards Lillian, utterly terrified to learn the bedtime scare was in fact, fully capable of coming out of the dark and taking children.

Lillian hid her amusement at her friend's sudden desperation, turned her head and saw Blaise smirking beside her, Theo himself smiling openly even as he gave Devon's shoulder a comforting pat.

"So the first question we must ask ourselves is what _is_ a Bogart?"

Hermione, with no surprise to anyone, put up her hand; Lupin took a glance around the room, wondering if anyone else would raise their hands, specifically, if Lillian would considering she had named the creature hidden before he had divulged it's nature – Lillian was looking at Miss Granger's raised hand with fond exasperation, obviously with no intentions of stealing the Gryffindor Muggleborn's intellectual glory.

Lupin just about called upon Lillian when Miss Granger spoke up, "It's a shape-shifter, it can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Miss Granger glowed under the praise, "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means, that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

A difficult question to answer with the pressure of an eager Hermione beside him, Harry managed to give the correct answer, though his voice was less than confident.

"It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. Which should he become? I once saw a Boggart try to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug, not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is _laughter_. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… _riddikulus!"_

The class repeated the charm together, "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

" _Oh, god_." Devon slapped a hand over her eyes, "I can't watch this inevitable disaster."

"It won't be awful," Lillian assured Devon, "It's much easier than you're making it out to be. And like Professor Lupin said, its' greatest weakness is high quantity, there are so many of us here, it won't take long for others to affect the success of your casting."

 _"_ _If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn,"_ Announced Lupin once he had walked Neville through the process of defeating a Boggart. _"I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"_

The room grew quiet, and Lillian became lost in her head, too distracted to assuage Devon, too distracted to note Professor Lupin's brief, worried glance over to her, or the way Draco had turned from his place a few feet in front them, debating whether or not to go to her side in case she needed him, she didn't even notice Blaise's own curious attention from directly beside her.

Her greatest fear wasn't a visual image, not really, but the thing she feared most was the sound of her Aunt's deranged cackles echoing through the corridor of nothing better than an insane asylum, until even her echoes had echoes and everything was mixed into a never-ending nightmarish scream. How does one even _begin_ to turn the true evil that is her aunt into something worth laughing? The only laughter that could come would be over her empty corpse, and even then, it would be the laughter of a broken being because no one would gain vantage over Bellatrix Lestrange unless she had taken more from you in turn than you would ever be willing to part with.

Lillian was so lost within her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed her peers face and conquer the Boggart, couldn't revel in the boisterous atmosphere that suddenly flooded the room, probably even wouldn't have ushered further up the line had Blaise not been leading her forward with a quiet press of his hand against her back from his position beside her, his caramel eyes darkened to liquid gold, concerned over her uncharacteristic lack of awareness.

And then, it was Harry's turn, and everything that had been fantastic about Lupin's lesson turned dark. The Boggart, confused from having faced so many opponents beforehand, stalled in front of Harry, whirling between dozens of different forms within seconds before settling on a daunting figure that stole everyone's breath and brought Lillian's mind to the present with a near violent snap of awareness.

The Dementor fully emerged and the room took a collective three steps back, fearful cries flooding the air as Harry stood, utterly petrified before the demonic figure.

Devon latched onto Theo behind Lillian and Blaise, Lillian who stood stock still, white-knuckling her wand as she stared narrowly upon the floating figure; Blaise, who stood just a little before her, eyes not on the Boggart, but on Lillian. It was because his eyes were on her that he spotted the budding white glow emanating from the very tip of her wand, slowly building in strength until she was just seconds from drawing everyone's attention, everyone _including_ the faux Dementor. Reaching out, he wrapped his hand around hers, until his lean fingers enveloped hers, both of them sharing in the grip of her wand; the light pulsed beneath his grip.

Silver eyes jerked towards him, dark brows slightly furrowed, full mouth parted on a silent exclamation before her gaze lowered to their hands; the dark gold of his skin a brilliant contrast to her own pale hand, and Lillian found herself almost incapable of looking away from the confusingly intriguing sight. His warm grip briefly tightened in an acknowledgment of her awareness, though he only released her once her wand stopped emitting visible magic.

Professor Lupin threw himself before Harry just as the Boggart-turned-Dementor went to grip the quivering boy-who-lived, the Boggart twisting into the silvery shadow of a full moon before he shouted, _"RIDDIKULUS!_ " and the moon turned into a deflated balloon he threw back into the old wardrobe.

Lupin spun to face the stunned silent class, his eyes roaming his students, looking for anything out of the ordinary aside from the white-faced Harry, his eyes catching on the miniscule distance between one Blaise Zabini and Lillian Black, whose aura seemed to be pulsing with a hidden glow before he forced himself to focus on the class as a whole, pushing a cheerful grin onto his face. "Class dismissed. Good job everybody! Read up for next class!"

No one could protest the dismissal, not even the more rowdy of third year Slytherins; mostly because the rowdiest of Slytherins – Draco Malfoy – was too busy pushing his way through somber students to get to his cousin.

Just as he approached, he saw Blaise's hand let go of Lillian's, though the taller boy didn't step away from his cousin despite Draco's obvious attention to the proximity. "Lillian?"

Lillian gave Draco an easy smile, soft and reassuring, as though nothing had been wrong, "I'm fine, Draco. It wasn't _my_ Boggart." And for that, Draco could only be thankful, he didn't ever wish to be subject to Lillian's greatest fear for he was more than positive it was far worse than anything he could ever dream up.

"You're sure?"

"Positive, though I _am_ hungry," She volunteered to distract him, he let her, nodding to Blaise before leading the way out of the room and towards the Great Hall.

Lillian didn't immediately follow her cousin, instead, she lingered. A ghost touch along her back and Lillian peered up at the boy who had remained beside her, he didn't say anything, though he didn't need to in order to convey his quiet question.

Looking up at him, Lillian didn't smile for him as she had Draco because she knew Blaise wouldn't appreciate the sentiment, instead, she gave a sigh far more weary than should be capable of a girl her age and gently ducked her head in acknowledgement, his own chin tilted down briefly in response before they joined the rest of their peers on the way to lunch, walking so their shoulders brushed together until they parted to their separate seats along the Slytherin bench.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

Not too sure how I feel about the ending, it felt a little lacking. Hope it didn't disappoint!

* * *

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, AND FAVORITED! YOU ALL ROCK AND I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. EACH NOTIFICATION I GET SERIOUSLY KICKS MY BUTT IN GEAR WHEN I'M FALLING BEHIND, EVEN IF IT DOESN'T SEEM AS THOUGH IT IS.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

: Haha! So glad you were so excited for the update. Hope you were as excited for this one! Thank you so much for your crazy enthusiastic support. It really makes writing worthwhile. :D You yourself are an amazing wizard. ;)

 **Furionknight:** Hope 'more' didn't disappoint! Thank you!

 **randomgeekygirl:** Thank you so much! Her relationship with Dobby is one of my favorite relationships. I can't have everything fall in line with the 'Golden Trios' ideals, I feel like, in a lot of ways, their opinions lacked in ways that I can expand upon through Lillian's story.

 **iblamegreenberg:** I'm so glad you like Lucian and Lillian's relationship. He is a right prick in the movies and when other stories portray him as such, they're totally right in doing so. I had started Lillian's story with the intention of Lucius being a douche, however, their relationship sort of evolved and ran away from me. There will be more of the unique relationship in later chapters to come! Thank you so much for your continued support!

 **jafcbutterfly:** Sorry for the wait! But I hope it was worth it!

 **Guest:** Thank you so much!

 **LovelySakura777:** I'm back again! haha. And with more to give you! Dobby is definitely going to help Lillian out, tremendously in the future. Though I wouldn't discount Kreature just yet, Lillian does have a way with creatures. ;) I haven't fully worked out what I'll be doing to Grimmauld place, but it will most definitely be an experience for all involved. And if you enjoyed their moment last chapter, how'd you enjoy their moments _this_ chapter? 0.o

 **Darequeen:** So do I! If one doesn't love Dobby, something is seriously wrong in your life. haha.

 **Guest2:** Hope the lesson didn't disappoint!

 **Guest3:** Hope this answered your question on whether or not Lillian recognized Remus. Lillian will definitely be a good part of Remus' life. I'm sorry you didn't get to see other students reaction to her boggart, but I hope her fear didn't disappoint you. I love Blaise and Lillian as well, haha. Here's was a little Devon for you!

 **artandmusicdubs:** So happy you liked Lillian's compassionate moment and Lucius' respect for her talents. Whether Blaise learns her entire story with Dobby is up for grabs, though it could be one of those, unvoiced discoveries of his. Thank you so much for your understanding! I hope you give school a good kick in the butt back! Hopefully you took a couple pauses between that bated breath of yours. haha.

 **Guest4:** I haven't! I want to sooo bad though! And I totally see how the movie reminds you of Lillian, I think of her every time I see the trailer. :)

* * *

See ya'll soon!

Happy upcoming Holidays!


	12. Magical Creature Interlude w Hagrid

_**AN:**_

I HAVE NOT NOR WILL I EVER ABANDON THIS STORY!

ALSO, yes, this chapter is short, it also isn't very 'action-packed' but I was having trouble connecting the bits and pieces so I decided to go ahead and give ya'll this. THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER UPDATE BY THE END OF THIS WEEK! It will be longer, and have some action and story progression for you, this chapter itself IS NOT COMPLETE NONSENSICAL FLUFF, it contains some VERY IMPORTANT HINTS about Lillian's future - as will the next chapter, which will feature HOGSMEADE and SIRIUS DAMAGING THE FATLADY. So there.

* * *

 ** _Side note_** : Reviews are at the bottom, as always.

* * *

"Professor Lupin tells me tha' yer skill with magical creatures isn' limited ta yer assistance 'ere." Hagrid mentioned after an hour of companionable silence spread between them.

It was a few days before the last weekend of October, meaning a few days from the first Hogsmeade weekend for her year, and Lillian had found herself in recent weeks spending a lot of her free blocks helping Hagrid care for the creatures he enlisted to help in his teachings; especially since quidditch practice started back up at the beginning of the month, and that predominated a majority of Draco's free hours.

Lillian and Hagrid had already worked through grooming the Hippogriffs, which had taken longer than expected considering Buckbeak liked to monopolize her attention, had even snapped at Hagrid and a few of his herd mates when the big lug felt neglected by her inattention. They were currently working through maintaining the Thestral herd, checking their bones, hooves, and wings for any sort of debris or abrasions, which was difficult with their leather skin but not impossible.

Lillian wondered just what else Professor Lupin had to say about her to Hagrid, wondered how well Lupin had known Hagrid during his term at Hogwarts with her Father and the other Marauders. She didn't linger on the thought for long, though, instead chose to smile in remembrance at the particularly entertaining past few DATDA classes as she redid the braid on the Thestral she had first met at the beginning of the year.

"I believe the Red Caps wished to keep me as some sort of ambassador." The nasty little goblin-like creatures had a tendency to lurk wherever there had been bloodshed, which made their capture on Hogwarts' grounds so much more suspicious and, to her peers, more nerve wracking. "In trade for not bludgeoning me to death, they wanted my word to act on their behalf. I believe they've grown tired of being captured for demonstrations by do-good professors. And considering the things foul mouth, I'll leave his summation as such." For she wouldn't dare repeat the foul words of the Red Cap she spoke with, not to anything but another Red Cap maybe.

Hagrid chortled, "Did ye accept?"

"I did him one better," Lillian explained, "I set up an enchantment at the entrance of their home, so that none but rodents and pests could pass and anything that could pass could be bludgeoned."

Hagrid blinked in shock before letting out a loud guffaw, the world could say what it would about her lineage, but one would never be able to deny her genius; Hagrid might even have horrible things to say about the Malfoy blood, but as one could not deny Lillian Black's genius, one would never be able to deny that the Malfoys have at least done right by Sirius Black's only heir and may they forever do wrong to the rest of the world, they would always seem to do right by Lillian.

"An' the Kappa?" Hagrid was familiar with the spider monkey looking water-dwellers, had unfortunate dealings with them when he had to check in on the giant squid beneath Black Lake. Their webbed hands craved to strangle the unwitting waders.

"Just wanted to ensure I saw them returned to their natural habitat." Lillian's brow furrowed, "Pretty sure the little buggers liked the fear they instilled into my peers." Lillian shrugged away the thoughts of the smarmy bastards, "Either way, it will keep students from venturing too close to the edge of our ponds, rivers, and lakes."

"Good," Hagrid grunted as he finished up the last of the Thestrals, just in time to get Lillian back to the castle too, he didn't like to keep her past sundown since the weather had grown steadily colder and wetter the past few weeks, and the nights were much darker, too dark for him to be comfortable allowing her to wander without escort – though he was under no misimpression that she couldn't very well handle herself. "Kappas an' squids are the least o' the foul-tempered beasties beneath the waters surface." A shudder shook the big half-giant's body as his mind lingered on some of the nastier creatures found on Hogwarts' acres.

Lillian mused aloud, "How many unsuspecting students have been kidnapped by the mermaids?" She knew it had to have happened before, just as she knew the likely victims were half-bloods and muggleborns, those not already well-versed about the vicious, blood-thirsty reality of what the non-wizarding world regarded as fairytales.

In all honesty, Lillian thought that some wizard centuries ago probably wrote about these idealistic fantasies of fairytale creatures in a poor show of humor, as a gag; to know muggle parents read to their children stories of beautiful mermaids and friendly giants when in reality mermaids were most likely to lure you to their depths only to tear your skin from your bones and giants were prone to stepping on those littler themselves without much thought or care.

"More than I'm comfortable admittin' t' ya. Less since Professor Dumbledore joined us." Hagrid admitted, "Probably none at all if ya get it in ta _yer_ head ta become an ambassador for all."

Lillian hummed, "A curious thought."

Hagrid tilted his head to peer down at her curiously, "Ya given any thought ta yer career after Hogwarts?" Most witches, especially those of Lillian's societal standing, tended to only focus on marrying well come their majority, on building a concrete marital contract and then spending the rest of their lives caring for the home of whatever manor they managed to negotiate. Lillian, however, was a witch too smart to be confined to the role of child-bearer and spouse-pleaser; she would be one of those tremendously bright witches to take on the world by storm, she could do anything and no one would have the power to stop her, not even a marriage contract.

Lillian shook her head, ponytail bouncing with the motion, "Not particularly. I'll always have a place with the Malfoy dealings, and as heir of the Black holdings, I'll have my choice of occupations but the world is too tumultuous right now to put any serious consideration to my future."

Lillian knew it in the grip of her bones, that the world was on the brink of another war, one that would bleed into the muggle one, it would be foolish to try and plan anything as mercurial as her occupational future. Especially considering the fact that she was the ward of a very powerful, very traditional pureblood family and sometime within the future, sometime _soon,_ she would be introduced into pureblood society as a woman of age, which meant a marriage contract wasn't too far away for her and with her father being _the_ Sirius Black, that contract would need to come sooner, rather than later to guarantee her a future.

The very uncertainty of who that contract would bind her to, made the idea of her future incomprehensible. She had no doubt that Lucius and Draco would work to give her the fairest of contracts, and she herself could even provide a certain level of input, but that wouldn't guarantee her the freedom to work outside of home, it may not even grant her the freedom to control her own inheritance – both Malfoy and Black.

Those thoughts were for the future, though, so she buried them within her mind to be ignored until necessary as she and Hagrid came upon the castle, early for dinner but heading to the Great Hall all the same.

* * *

AN: AGAIN, ANOTHER UPDATE LATER THIS WEEK. Gotta figure out logistics. BUT IT WILL BE LONGER AND IMPORTANT.

* * *

 ** _Review Responses:_**

Before I get to the others, first, THANK YOU TO ALL WHO FAVORITED, REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, OR JUST TOOK THE TIME TO VIEW. Also, there was one review, somewhere, I couldn't find it and I couldn't remember if I responded so just, bare with me. They wanted more action, I guarantee you'll get your action (if you're still reading) but I'm sort of following the book plot and there hasn't really been much cause for action in this book yet, soo...but there will be action, towards the end of this book most definitely and in the next one for certain. So if you can stick it out, I promise to meet that demand. ;)

FURIONKNIGHT: My apologies you had to look forward for so long. haha. And that there wasn't much to it. Promise not to make the next look last so long. ;)

PSYCHOBABYDOLL: gah. That's fantastic. Glad that your level of enjoyments goes up with each chapter. Hopefully, next chapter it skyrockets. ;)

19IRENE96: Thanks so much! And don't worry, you'll definitely get some LupinxLillian interaction. There's an honorable mention next chapter, you won't actually see a lot of their interactions until Lupin takes up Harry's Patronus training. And you'll get a hint of how that's set up next chapter.

IBLAMEGREENBERG: jesus you're review is perfect. I bet you could totally complain about the wait though. haha. I can't guarantee Blaise and Lillian gain much momentum in PoA, but they totally start skyrocketing momentum GoF onwards. ;)

VIOLETRYU: Thank you so much! Super happy she's not mary-sue (which is a remarkable feat in and of itself considering how many HP fics there are in the world). I WILL ALWAYS CONTINUE TO UPDATE. No matter how far in between, don't ever fret about that.

UNKNOWNHER: Sorry that you must have been restless for so long. And my apologies for the relatively lacking update now, but I guarantee some excellent (hopefully) stuff later this week. ;)

DAREQUEEN: So do I! I'm pretty sure there's kind of some BlaisexLillian moments in the next chapter, not much, I don't think, but enough. ;)

ARTANDMUSICDUBS: Ah! It probably did show up, guest reviews just have to wait 24 hrs because usually I monitor 'em before I give permission for them to post. Her boggart totally gave me problems, I mean, this is a girl who has been to Azkaban more than most seasoned Aurors. What the heck is supposed to be a physical representation of her fear? SO I'm glad you weren't disappointed at what I described despite not giving a physical representation. There will definitely be more Remus caring for Lillian moments. Did you like his mention here? He'll be mentioned a little more next chapter. YES! Had to keep that scene in from the book, gotta showcase Remus' Marauder side. :D Hope you're still here!

HUBBLETUFF: Love the name, btw. Haha. Glad you appreciated the Blaise and Lillian action. Sorry to disappoint about the fear, I had a rough time with that, she's literally been to Azkaban, wth left is there for her to fear? haha. Nah, I've been having moments lately where I crave the angst, even though I adamantly hate the angst. You'll definitely get your negative moments sometime along this arc though, so don't you worry. ;)

GUEST1: Thank you! I am so happy you have such a high opinion of this story. LillianxBlaise chemistry does make you impatient, but it will TOTALLY be worth it when that eventually, finally, comes to a head. ;)

LOVELYSAKURA: You're telling me time flies? Haha. you've no idea! You'll definitely see Draco's protective side come out next chapter, so anticipate that! He's grown up where it counts, but Harry just has an innate way of rankling the boy. You'll definitely get your RemusxLillian scenes, you'll see how I set that up next chapter. Yes that would be awesome, but Lillian's got a confidence in herself Hermione lacks. Lillian knows she's smart, she doesn't possess the need to make sure the world knows it too. So she probably won't actively seek to put Hermione in her place about being the smartest pumpkin, but it's something Hermione may become glaringly aware of on her own. There might be a couple LillianxBlaise moments next chapter but they probably really won't kick off until GoF which really irks me cause everyone's so excited for them and they don't become my main focus for at least another book yet. :'(. Sorry the update took so long!

GUEST2: So glad you did stumble upon my stories! ;) And so happy that you have such a high opinion of them. Especially since I know just how many HP stories are out there. SUPER FLATTERED RIGHT NOW! You'll get your LupinxLillian moments. Honorable mention next chapter, but nothing really concrete for a few yet.

TINSELA: Thank you so much! I totally agree with your opinion on how JK Rowling handled the darker aspects of her novels. They had a lot of potential and that's really how I came about the idea of this story. I read something somewhere about how the darker Sirius should have been, considering his incredibly life-altering stint in Azkaban and that, combine with his treatment of Harry and it just took off from there. Just WAIT until the later books, I'm sort of setting something up now, you may see it next chapter, and it'll really delve into everything Pureblood society. I do favor an indifferent Blaise because his family was noted as neutral, ya know? So I sort of just expanded upon that. And I know Draco supposed to be unequivocally bad, but there's something about 'darker' characters that just makes me think, there's more to it than that, than good and bad. I get where you're coming from on appearances and stuff, I just figure everyone's seen the movies and read fanfiction, they know what the castle's supposed to look like and I'm putting on in-depth physical descriptions just cause I think that way people can put their own imagination into it, ya know? But I'll definitely take that into consideration. :) Also, yes, I will be taking it through to the whole series, whether that makes it seven books, I'm not sure because I won't be focusing on the whole Horcrux hunting storyline or anything - at least not in any kind of excruciating detail. Also, if I can get a irl gryffindor to wanna be more slytherin-like, I figure this entire story has been a success (completed yet or no). ;)

GUEST3: You'll get more Draco cares for Lillian moments next chapter. ;)

GUEST4: Thank you soooo much! So glad it's a favorite! Sorry for the delay! And the short chap. But you'll get a good one next time, promise! ;)

PERIWINKLE: you'll definitely get more RemusxLillian moments! thanks so much for the well wishes! I hope you stay tuned for next chapter later this week!

GUEST5: That understanding Blaise has definitely only grows larger as the story progresses. That's why I didn't put her in front of the Boggart, you know? Cause how do you have it represent an image when it's a sound that terrifies her? Lillian definitely has a plethora of skills that could be useful to Harry.

BUBBLES: Thank you sooo much! It'll take a hot second for the truth to come out, cause I think I'm following the book timeline on that instance, not the movie, but it'll most definitely be an interesting development! Lillian's not the type to overly indulge, especially with people not of her circle, so if Harry ever learns of Lillian talking to Sirius about him, it wouldn't be from her.

THEGIRLINYELLOW: Hope it didn't wind up turning that dying to a dead. ;0 Sorry it took so incredibly long, and that the wait wasn't worth the small chap. But you get another one later this week, longer and full of a lot more plot.

SHADOWING: Totally continuing. Don't ever fear that I'll abandon this story. I just tend to go on unplanned hiatuses! :'(


	13. Hogsmeade and a Sirius Break In

_**AN:**_

Much longer, as promised! And before the end of the week, as also promised! Quite a bit happening this chapter.

If there are any errors, feel free to politely point them out to me. :)

Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

 _ **Side note**_ : reviews at the bottom.

* * *

Clad in a pleated, dark green, knee-length dress with lace patchwork around the flared hem and sleeves and her buoyant black curls pinned back and tamed into loose spirals, Lillian made for a pretty Slytherin picture as she sat opposite to her Uncle and alongside Draco, who wore a complementary button-down and pressed black slacks. The image they made wouldn't be remiss of a muggle catalogue.

Their server was seasoned and well practiced, for he didn't stumble nor stutter when faced with their rather regal countenances, merely took stock of them each before turning an inquisitive, polite gaze to Lillian. "Would you care to order?"

Before she could say anything, Lucius spoke for her, "She'll have the chicken and gnocci soup with a side serving of fruit and tea. I, myself, will have the lamb special and water. Son?"

Draco gave his order and the server was off, Lillian staring at her Uncle with something akin to fond exasperation. "You appear sharper than when I left you." An unforgiving reprimand, one in which she barely refrained from rolling her eyes at.

"Puberty could have something to do with that, it tends to cause one to lose the roundness they were born with." Draco smirked, turning his cheek at her quip to hide his mirth when his father cast him a critical eye.

"You weren't very round to begin with, Lillian." Lucius admonished, "And your appetite has a foul history of being nonexistent." Through no choice of her own, which was his only relief as her caretaker. Lillian hadn't ever purposefully starved herself, it was just a matter of her psychological wellbeing affecting her physical wellbeing. "I won't discuss the matter further."

"So be it, Lucius." Lillian conceded.

"I noticed you both arrived with only each other." Lucius prodded, unwilling to discuss the important matters until after he had ensured the children had eaten.

"Devon's an orphan," A fact her Uncle was well aware of, "From my understanding, Dumbledore didn't see fit to inform the Matron of magic, and so she was unable to get the proper form authorized."

Lucius hummed, pondering on that little bit of information; he didn't personally feel for the girl, but he knew the muggleborn Slytherin was a very good friend to Lillian, and that was enough for him to want to assist her in her magical endeavors. "And the Zabini boy?" For like his wife, he had noted that the boy seemed more friend to Lillian than to Draco, something easily deciphered from what little Draco mentioned of the other boy in his letters, as well as by the proximity of the children when in the same vicinity.

"He walked with us to Hogsmeade, but veered off towards Tomes and Scrolls to check out their selection of books, we made plans for him to escort Lillian back to the castle when we're done here as I catch up with Goyle and Crabbe at Honeydukes." Draco answered, much to Lucius' satisfaction and Lillian's surprise.

"I wasn't aware he was meant to wait for me." Lillian didn't know how long their family meeting would take, wouldn't have ever asked Blaise to wait for such an indeterminate amount of time when, surely, he could have been doing more important things about Hogsmeade.

"You won't be walking back alone." Draco spoke, aghast at the very idea of it, especially given the Dementors he had seen lurking about.

"Especially not after the situations you have recently found yourself in." Lucius commanded sharply, not at all faulting her for those situations, but stressing the importance of her safety. "Draco's letters were explicit where it counted, but rather vague over all, and even that was enough to cause concern."

"You enlisted my tutelage under Auror Moody for that very reason, Lucius, so that I would be capable of defending myself against any opponent."

"I in no way question or doubt your capabilities, Lillian," He reprimanded sharply, he wouldn't ever have anything less than perfect faith in her. "My concern is about not putting yourself into a situation where trouble could be had in the first place. The Zabini's are a very powerful, very respected, historically _neutral_ family, no potential transgressor would wish to push that neutrality into the side opposite their own by risking an attack on the Zabini Heir, no matter who he accompanied."

Draco, knowing the real reason Lillian opposed such blatant objectification of Blaise, spoke under his father to placate her budding temper. "Blaise is well aware of the sway he could have over any potential enemy we acquire, I voiced to him by own concerns over Dumbledore's intentions, and he isn't daft; with your Father's escape, and Flint's stunt months ago, he is well aware of the dangers coming to fruition.

"I spoke of my concern last night, about you encountering trouble if I left you to return to the castle alone and I asked him if he would mind escorting you back, he made no objection." And her temper abated at Draco's final point, because she knew that Blaise would never be moved to act in a way he did not wish to. Had he truly had a problem being enlisted as an escort, he would have said as much.

There was no denying that she and Blaise considered each other friends; they spent most of their free time together and they knew each other in a way not many others were capable of knowing them. It was because of her close understanding with the famously indifferent boy that she didn't ever want to abuse the trust and rapport they had long since established, she didn't ever want to manipulate their relationship into something wholly Slytherin, into something that more resembled an alliance than a friendship, until their interactions were boiled down to what they could do for each other or how him by her side could potentially influence her reputation or persuade her 'opponents'.

Before anything else could be said on the matter, or Lillian could make a formal concession to Lucius' demand she take the escort, their food arrived and the topic was dropped. Lucius didn't require a formal concession anyways, not as long as she understood that she was to take as many precautionary measures as possible, no matter how mundane or irrelevant she thought them to be.

It was maybe thirty to forty minutes later, their food consumed and their plates cleared, that Lucius addressed the issue in which brought him to Hogsmeade for lunch. "Draco has informed me of what has been happening, we'll get to the Flint boy after you have given me all details in regards to Dumbledore's plans for your future." Lucius instructed once the children's sated appetites satisfied him.

Lillian told her uncle, in explicit detail, all that had been said or subtly implied by the headmaster, leaving no suspicion unspoken because though she had found in Dumbledore's speech more than the ancient wizard could have wished; Lillian was well aware that her uncle would be able to decipher so much more than she.

When she was done, after she had completed her own assessment, the bridled rage in pale silvery-blue eyes was more intense than Lillian could ever recall on her uncle's face.

His fury was equally matched upon his son's visage – though Draco's anger colored his entire face, not just his eyes. "If he can't get you under his thumb, as he has done with Potter, he'll make a play for your wand." A fierce growl from her cousin's throat, and Lillian couldn't help but to be quietly pleased by the reaction of these men she called family.

"He would see it done," Lucius agreed, "But he'll find his own magic bound by oath if he dares try." Lucius vowed, _no one_ would _ever_ survive an attempt to tame or control Lillian's magic or will – to do so would find any transgressors at the very end of the Malfoy wands.

"Your relationship with your Professors, how are they?" Lucius was a Slytherin, through and through; he had survived so long not due to luck, but to his immense, sly intelligence. The best way to thwart Albus' interference was to make her an indisputable ally to his cause.

"I assist Hagrid with his care of Magical creatures," Which didn't really surprise Lucius, Lillian's affinity for creatures was probably unrivaled, even by the standards of the rather infamous Scamander author.

"Uncle Sev obviously favors her," Draco mused, already following his father's line of thought. "And she has been known to get on well with Gryffindor." Though he hadn't really seen his cousin interact with Granger or Longbottom much at all this year.

"So McGonagall…" Lucius hedged.

"A mutual respect for one another," Lillian figured she might have even been the Head of Gryffindor's favorite had she been of her house; her father, after all, had been a favorite.

"I suppose there should be no question about Lupin." Lucius mused sardonically.

"He is wary of me," Lillian confessed softly. "I suspect he doesn't quite know what to make of me."

" _Lupin_?" Draco drawled, immediately suspicious due to the way in which his family spoke the name. "Why is he particularly different?"

"He just so happens to be my godfather, Draco." Lillian explained, "He was out of country when Sirius was arrested, which meant I was to go to next of kin." Which everyone had assumed would mean Andromeda, until, through some untold decree, Andromeda had been made to cede her over to Narcissa and Lucius' care.

Draco didn't give himself long to process this new information, didn't let himself fester on the feeling invoked by his ignorance regarding Lupin's meaning to Lillian. "Would he be an ally against Dumbledore?"

"He owes a lot to Albus," Lucius hedged. "However, his love for Sirius might overwhelm any loyalty he has to the man."

"But he loved Harry's father just as much." Lillian challenged, "And Harry's got the advantage, Lupin doesn't doubt his father's loyalty."

"Then ingratiate yourself to him, separate of your father." And as always, Lucius fought not to physically react to entitling Sirius' claim to Lillian as father and daughter. As if the man deserved any credit to her achievements or the kind of lady she had become.

"You are top of your class, Lillian, offer your services to each of your Professors to tutor those your year and younger struggling with their subjects." Lucius commanded, "Focus on McGonagall and Lupin. Gain their support and Dumbledore will be forced to cease his machinations against you."

Draco could acknowledge his father's ingeniousness, but he scowled at the thought of her success. "He might attempt to recruit her to his purpose then." And Draco would be damned if he had to share her with the bloody _'Light'._

Lucius was as pleased by that possibility as his son, the truth, however, was that "It could only ever be to her advantage." Just as her relationship with Blaise could only ever be to her advantage.

It was an unfortunate reality that the Malfoy men have yet refused to acknowledge – another war was on the rise, and considering Lucius' unfortunate past – Lillian was at greatest risk. She would always have the Malfoy loyalty and protection, but they would not be enough upon Voldemort's return. She needed to align herself to the light – at least a part of it – and there was the very real necessity to cement her a powerful contract of marriage before Voldemort could fully arise to the world again.

Within the next two years, Lucius would have to announce Lillian as a Noble Lady of Black and Malfoy and would have to find her a suitor powerful enough to keep her protected in the coming war, a suitor born of a family that Voldemort would be unwilling to piss off by claiming Lillian as his right, due to her father's traitorous actions against he and his cause.

Lillian knew all of these facts, had long ago accepted them, "I can support their cause without fighting for it. My alliance is to _this_ family," Lillian vowed, "The light and I have the same common goal, I can use them to further my own purpose." She took issue with using those she called friend to further her own needs, but she had no dilemma in using veritable strangers (i.e., Gryffindors) to suit her purposes.

All in all, it was a Slytherin plan, but one that would at least soothe her Gryffindor desire to see others, good witches and wizards, prevail over the Dark world slowly rising forth.

"It won't be easy," Lucius warned needlessly, for nothing had ever been easy for Lillian, and she didn't need it to be. As long as she knew that they would support her, no matter her course, she would face any hardship. "But it is not impossible to play multiple sides of this war." Because there wasn't just light and dark…this war thrived in the grey shades of their world, it was how the dark parts kept gaining footholds to rise again after each defeat.

It wasn't too long after that, that the family of three decided to call an end to their meeting. "And what of Flint?" Draco asked of his father as they watched Lillian disappear into Tomes and Scrolls. "Lillian may have publically quieted him, but he's insufferable on the pitch." A fact Draco had done well in keeping from Lillian.

"To most, her place in our family is nothing more than an obligation on our part. Do nothing that would dissuade your housemates of that notion." As long as pureblood society saw Lillian as nothing more than a ward thrust upon them unwillingly by the government, they could utilize others ignorance to protect her from the threat certain purebloods would make.

"I'll handle Flint." Lucius had more than enough power to disillusion the Flint family into thinking themselves potential prospects for marriage into the Malfoy power, which was a more than adequate tool to insure that the daft boy minded his tongue in relation to a potential spouse – a spouse who would irrefutably boost the Flint name to an esteemed acclaim that they could never afford on their own.

Assured of his father's will to see Flint muted, Draco parted with promise to keep him updated, off to splurge a bit on chocolate candies, maybe even get a butterbeer or two.

* * *

 _ **PoA**_

* * *

The Halloween feast was as tasteful as ever, the food delicious enough that even those stuffed full from Hogsmeade managed at least a full serving or two. Draco regaled their group with a few of his infamously embellished tales, even though Lillian and Blaise both knew the boy didn't have nearly enough free time to accomplish all that he said he had.

Devon wasn't nearly as brokenhearted about her forced stay in the castle as Lillian figured she would have been, and remembered her friend's continued relations with the Weasley twins. " _So_ ," Lillian leveled a mockingly stern gaze upon her friend, let her expression twist with suspicion, fighting back the urge to smile at the way Devon suddenly, and with great adamancy, refused to meet her gaze.

Devon's stalwartness lasted thirty seconds at best, before she let out a moan of distress, " _Fine_!" She scowled into her cup of pumpkin juice, "They remembered that I was an orphan, and they assumed – accurately so – that the statue of secrecy was still in affect and so they smuggled me out of the castle and we spent the afternoon in Zonko's Joke Shop and the Three Broomsticks."

Lillian gave a soft laugh, "You had fun?"

"A ruddy _blast_ ," Devon agreed immediately and with exuberance, "I don't think I've ever seen something so fantastic. A mite better than Diagon Alley, at any rate, mostly because Hogsmeade seems to cater to Hogwarts' students. Though I did see an ogre at the bar."

Devon tapered off into a semi-lengthy silence, pondering the validity of what she could have sworn she saw, before returning her attention to her quietly amused friend. "What of you? When you weren't with Draco, that is." She amended with a roll of her eyes, Draco's tales still heard in the background of their own conversation.

"I didn't really have the stomach for a butterbeer," Lucius had made more than sure that she wouldn't leave their meeting parched or hungry. "But Blaise and I took a look at Tomes and Scrolls." The golden-skinned boy had wound up staying another hour in the store after she had arrived and grown distracted by the wide selection of readings offered. He hadn't seemed to mind, however, had merely kept on reading from one of the books he had already purchased as she perused the aisles, curious and unhurried until the sky began to noticeably darken.

"Of course you did," Devon mocked affectionately, for where there were books, there was Lillian, and for where there was Lillian, Blaise Zabini wasn't too far behind. Devon didn't think their proximity was planned, Devon had known them both for equal lengths of time, could recognize the way the two just seemed to naturally gravitate towards the other in a way one could miss if they didn't know to pay attention.

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick had a great success with a reenactment of his own botched beheading.

The Slytherin dungeons weren't too far from the Great Hall, were generally in the opposite direction of the other common rooms, and so they were the last to know that something disastrous had happened. Everyone confused as they were suddenly ushered by a harried looking Snape out of their dorms and back to the Great Hall, though the way his dark gaze seemed riveted to Lillian's moving figure sent a cold chill all the way down her spine, worry ripping at her mind as she fought to understand what was happening and just why Snape was looking at her in such a way.

She kept looking to Draco, hoping he would have some kind of answer, but all he could give her was his own incomprehension.

The only thing that could placate the growing ire of the confused Slytherins, was the fact that the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws appeared to be as equally lost. Slytherins were cunning, and to be cunning, they needed knowledge, their lack of it really rankled all of their desires to come out on top.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately, you'll send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…" One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave and the floor was covered with hundreds of plush purple sleeping bags.

With the others distracted by the rapid rearrangement of the great hall, Dumbledore seemed to pin her where she stood, just a few yards from him, "Miss Black, I'll need to speak with you first thing tomorrow." And then he was gone, leaving her startled and shaken, and without a clue for the first time in a long time.

"What in the hell is going on?" Draco snapped furiously, his confusion turning to anger at the way Dumbledore had signaled out Lillian in a room full of all their peers, as though she had something to do with this sudden lockdown, pointing his finger and knowing full well that the other students would see it and draw their own conclusions.

Upon Dumbledore's departure, the whole room exploded with noise, rowdy lions practically yelling at the top of their lungs to be heard as they discussed what had happened, " _Sirius Black's_ in the _castle_ , he tried to get into Gryffindor, to _Potter_ no doubt, and tore the Fat Lady to shreds when he couldn't. She was found hiding behind a rhino."

Lillian's breath left her, it seemed as if her whole world had tilted on its axis within the last five minutes. It didn't make any sense. Her father had no need to be in the castle. For all his Gryffindor bravery, he wasn't a fool, and it was a fool's errand to put himself so close to witches and wizards more than capable of seeing him sent back to Azkaban. And for all her speaking to her father about Harry, the man had no desire to sneak in just to see him himself; there were dozens of other ways to get at Harry without revealing himself to the entirety of the school.

She couldn't _understand_ , and what was worse? Those of her peers who hadn't already made the connection between Sirius Black and the witch with the surname Black, seemed to have realized it wasn't just a distant relation as most Purebloods were renowned for, no…Sirius Black was Lillian Black's _father_ and it was her father whom had broken out of Azkaban and seemingly gone on a one man hunt for Harry Potter, making an attempt on his life that very night. She was suddenly enemy number two, persona non grata if the way the majority of the Gryffindors were suddenly glaring at her as though their looks alone were enough to incinerate her where she stood.

Luckily, her friends weren't oblivious to the sudden scorn she was faced with, Devon grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the doors and towards one of the far corners of the Great Hall, Draco scowling at any who dared continue to stare as he and Blaise followed, soon flanked by Theo – Theo, whom had spent most of the evening with a few fourth years he had befriended in Hogsmeade earlier that day.

Lillian Black wasn't one to run from a fight, wasn't one to back down in the face of a challenge, but she was overwhelmingly outnumbered and her peers seemed particularly volatile at the moment. Gryffindors pissed at the defacing of their portrait guard, protective over their own who was obviously at greatest risk, and really just looking for someone to blame at hand and she was the closest draw.

 _"_ _Everyone into their sleeping bags at once!_ " Shouted Percy, more concerned with the responsibility placed upon him by the Headmaster than glaring at Sirius Black's spawn.

But just because the students were given a directive, that didn't disquiet their gossiping, and the curious whispers of her peers wanting to know _how,_ and _why_ , and _what if_ badgered her relentlessly.

"Ignore it," Draco ordered with a steel quality to his voice that shook Devon but settled Lillian. "They're fools, the lot of them, and no matter what they wager, _you_ know the truth." The truth being Sirius Black wanting nothing more than to protect Harry Potter, that his being in the castle was due to no untowardly evil intentions.

Draco ushered her into a sleeping bag, making sure she was positioned between he and Zabini, Theo and Devon settling into sleeping bags parallel to their own in a way that ensured Lillian was blockaded on all sides in an abysmal attempt to see her sheltered from the gossip, but given the circumstances, it was the best that they could do.

It didn't take everyone else long to get settled, most Slytherins following them to the furthest corner from the Gryffindors, and once everyone was settled, Lillian found herself curled close into Draco's side, the cousins not caring about their public display of affection – should anyone even deign to seek them out amongst the prone masses of identical sleeping bags – not when the only ones who would notice were those they trusted or professors who couldn't care about them cuddling together – once the gossip had settled and everyone had done a good job of spooking themselves, they weren't the only students pressed together for comfort.

With Blaise beside her – closer than expected because a second year had claimed the bag on his other side and Blaise preferred to share his space with her – and his heat emanating in a way that seeped into her skin and drove away the chill of her father's presence that Draco's hold had yet to manage, Lillian felt completely safe. She was surrounded by those she called friend and family, and in spite of the tumultuous state of her mind and the looming meeting with Dumbledore ahead, she felt _safe_.

She fell asleep to Draco's heart, Blaise's warmth, and the low murmur of Devon's voice as she spoke to Theodore.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

THANKS TO ALL WHO READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITED, ETC. YOU ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL REMAIN TO BE AWESOME.

 **Review Responses:**

LOVELYSAKURA777: So glad you liked the last chapter, despite it's brevity. Hope this one was much better! Funny you mentioned Scamandar, cause, you know, I already had that part of this chapter written out when you did. ;)

PSYCOBABYDOLL: shoot. Depending on where you're at in the world, that's still the way of life for women. :( Hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

IBLAMEGREENBERG: Any book like any HP book? I was more inspired off re-watching the series and bingeing on HP fanfics that really got into the Slytherin world. You know? I can't say there was any book in particular that inspired me here.

RANDOMGEEKYGIRL: thanks for still reading! haha. Hope you enjoyed this less awaited chapter. ;)

FURIONKNIGHT: yes, yes it did. And here's another one for you! haha.


	14. Circumventing Albus Dumbledore

_**AN:**_

It's been forever, I know, I'm sorry. But as promised, this story hasn't been abandoned, and it never will. I very easily lose track of time, it's a problem.

Hope everyone enjoys, quite a bit of important happenings this chapter. And an interaction I think a lot of you will be happy with.

* * *

 _ **Sidenote:**_ reviews at the bottom

* * *

They had just finished one of the most subdued breakfasts the current students at Hogwarts had ever consumed, when she was approached by Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. "Miss Black," A touch to her elbow had Lillian offering her friends a reassuring grin before following after the stern looking woman, "I believe you have an appointment with Dumbledore."

"I do." Lillian conceded, keeping a step behind the elder witch, keeping quiet up to the point where they stood before the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

Knowing she was in need of an out to this meeting with Dumbledore before she was confined to his office and subjected to his meddlesome accusations, Lillian regarded the witch beside her with a calculating calmness that nearly unsettled the deputy headmistress.

"Miss Black?" McGonagall queried when the girl had yet to step onto the spiraling staircase.

Lillian needed a reason to leave the Headmaster prior to his willingness to see her gone, a reason the old wizard couldn't refute, and what better excuse than that of his second in command. "Professor, might I come by your office once Headmaster dismisses me? I have something I would like to discuss with you."

Intrigued and mildly startled, McGonagall pondered that request for a moment before ducking her head in acquiescence, "I'll see you in my office in thirty minutes, Miss Black."

"My gratitude, Professor." And with her escape planned, she stepped into the phoenix's den, spine straight, mind strong.

The pleasantries didn't last long; she didn't even have time to great Fawkes, before Dumbledore began his accusations. "Had you any awareness of your father's nearness?"

"I did not." She answered without inflection and without offering any further. She would get through this meeting by giving the Headmaster as little as necessary.

"If you had known of your father's proximity, would you have informed someone?" The notorious twinkle was noticeably absent from the wizened wizard's cool blue eyes.

Lillian quirked a brow, "I couldn't say, Headmaster, for how am I to accurately predict my actions based on circumstances that haven't occurred?"

Dumbledore's thin mouth twitched downwards, though he seemed to catch himself before he could outwardly express his displeasure. "So you had no knowledge of Sirius Black's nearness, and as such, you admit no guilt in helping to assist him into the castle?"

"Are you implying that I helped him into the school, Professor?"

A short pause, "Of course not, my dear. I am merely inquiring as to whether or not you spotted anything odd during your day in Hogsmeade. We suspect he may have lingered around town."

"I haven't seen, nor spoken, to my father since the summer months, Professor. And though you suspect me of something suspicious, I've witnessed nothing that would lead me to believe my father was close by. I'm sorry I can't be of more assistance to you, but I'm afraid nothing I know can be of purpose. And with all due respect, sir, but how could I help someone whom I didn't know was there _to_ help, Headmaster?" She replied carefully, careful because had her control slipped even just a tad, she could be accused of recalcitrance, and she couldn't afford the scrutiny that would follow any obvious rebellion on her part.

Another twitch to his mouth, this time more prominent, and his tone was prominently less friendly when he spoke next. "As evidenced by your outburst earlier this year, it is known that you accuse your father of innocence. Is it so farfetched to believe your accusation would have you supporting his endeavors – whatever those endeavors may be?"

"If any accusation was made, Headmaster, it would be those _against_ my father, for surely nothing could have been proven without the evidence garnered by a trial and a veritaserum confession pass the lips of the accused." The old wizard stuttered, "And regardless of my _accusations_ , I owe nothing to my father beside my blood and name; to what benefit would I obtain should I have helped him access Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore collected his thoughts before he found his tongue, obviously falling victim to house prejudice by accepting her need to gain something from a relationship as a slytherin, even over family loyalty; the old wizard so readily forgets that loyalty to ones' blood was the foremost rule within pureblood society – betray your family and you might as well have become the monstrous equivalent to the dark lord.

"All that into consideration, if you were to come across knowledge of someone who _had_ assisted your father in crossing school grounds, you would surely come forth with that knowledge to take suspicion off of yourself, correct?"

Lillian's brows furrowed, "What exactly are you hinting at, Headmaster?" Because she didn't like where his words led her thoughts.

"Just that, as sure as you are of your father's innocence, it cannot be an absurd conclusion to make that you are not the only one. Say, a close friend to your father?"

A tightening in her gut as she realized just what the old wizard was prodding at. He wanted her to point a finger at Remus, practically a brother to her father, her own _godfather_. Lillian could see how it made sense to sacrifice Remus; without a sacrificial lamb, Dumbledore would face scrutiny and examination over having allowed Sirius Black into the place that housed some of their worlds' most influential children. Dumbledore needed a scapegoat, and if it couldn't be Sirius Black's own daughter, then it could be Sirius Black's best friend, the one who just so happened to have the misfortune of being a werewolf.

Lillian utilized every ounce of her Slytherin being to keep her expression bland and unconcerned when her magic was all but broiling beneath her skin, blistering her nerves in an attempt to escape her control and lash out at the being threatening her family. Loyalty to family above all else, and despite the circumstances of her life after her mother's death and her father's incarceration, despite being raised a Malfoy for the majority of her existence, she still remembered calling Remus Lupin family, and thus he was claimed by her as kin.

She would sooner snap her wand than betray the man she had loved like a father as a babe.

"My sincerest apologies, Headmaster, but I can make no such accusations to any person within or outside of these walls. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm afraid I have a meeting to attend with Professor McGonagall, and it would be terribly rude to be late."

Dumbledore frowned deeply but waved a hand dismissively, "Of course, child. Do be on your way, but remember what we discussed, yes? Should your stance on the matter change, or you encounter new information, you'll come to me as I am the proper authority on such matters."

Lillian left the meeting with agreement upon her lips and a lie in her lion heart; pondering on the thought of whether or not the golden Gryffindor boy could ever find peace or comfort whilst within the claws of the manipulative old wizard.

* * *

 ** _PoA_**

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me, Miss Black, in regards to what, exactly?" McGonagall wondered after Lillian had settled into the seat opposite to her desk.

"I would like to make use of my knowledge of your subject and offer myself as a tutor to those you would deem in need of my skill." Lillian offered calmly.

"You have excellent marks, Miss Black, I'm afraid extra marks would do you no benefit." McGonagall challenged.

Lillian shook her head, "I'm not looking for extra marks, Professor, nor am I searching for points towards my house. I'm merely offering my services to you."

The Lion's Head of house narrowed her eyes, head tilted minutely as the elder witch studied her closely, and with a scrutiny not out of place on a Slytherin. "Why do you wish to do this?" Because it wasn't often that Minerva was approached by a student looking to help others in such a manner; on the rarest occasion she had asked an older student to assist any of their peers struggling to pass, but never had someone volunteered, and never a Slytherin.

"May I be completely honest with you, Professor?" Because unlike with Dumbledore, Lillian wasn't afraid to show McGonagall her agenda, not when the woman was so staunchly protective of her lion cubs.

McGonagall gave a quick nod, knowing the risks of an honest Slytherin but willing to chance it. "To ingratiate myself to you, in a manner that would see you second guess any accusations made against me in the future."

McGonagall's brows rose in obvious surprise, honesty she expected, blatant acknowledgment of a hidden agenda, she did not; and she frowned at the subtle acknowledgment of just why Albus had wanted to see the girl. "Are you under the impression that my favor will become necessary, Miss Black?"

"With all respect, Professor McGonagall, for a child of my name, house, and stature, when would your favor not ever be a boon?"

McGonagall could do nothing but smile at the bold nature of Lillian's speech. So much like her mother, the Hufflepuff whose flagrant boldness was what originally enticed the incorrigible Sirius. So many people looked upon Lillian and saw her father, Minerva was just one of very few who could observe just how much of her mother was replicated in the young girl as well.

"One could never accuse you of not being clever." McGonagall conceded.

"Too clever to tutor the younger students?" A challenge voiced innocently enough, but with the hidden purpose of daring McGonagall's lion spirit into accepting her offer. Minerva barely stifled the urge to laugh at the girl's wit.

"You are not just the brightest student of your year, Miss Black, but you may very well be the brightest student in the whole of Hogwarts. I would be delighted to accept your offer. I'll observe first how you interact with the students in need of extra guidance, and should I like what I see, your tutelage will be mandated for those pulling anything below Acceptable. And your house will be rewarded two points for every session, we wouldn't want your assistance to be misconstrued as anything less than it is."

"I'm truly appreciative of the chance you're taking on me, Professor." Though they both knew there wasn't really any risk to be had to begin with. "I plan on offering my services to Professor Lupin, as well as continuing on with my assistance to Professor Hagrid. That being said, I'll set up a time in the library for two nights per week once I've determined the needs and availability of any potential students."

Inexplicably charmed by her behavior and forethought, McGonagall couldn't help the quiet chuckle that escaped her. "I believe Professor Lupin is in his office currently, if you wish to catch him before lunch."

"Much appreciated, Professor." And with that the dark haired girl was gone, leaving her office with a graceful air that was reminiscent of none but herself, for neither of her parents possessed such an easy grace.

* * *

 ** _PoA_**

* * *

Her conversation with Professor Lupin went much the same way as her conversation with Professor McGonagall, the only difference being the warmth in his pale green gaze and the fury felt on her behalf when it was hinted at that she was accused of helping her father. He also didn't ask her why she was requesting to assist him, one of the smartest wizards of his time, he could make a few intuitive leaps; and the fact that it was necessary that she indebt herself to others not Dumbledore in order for her to survive, it pissed off the beast within.

What really stood out from her meeting with McGonagall was Lupin's stopping her before she could depart. "Miss Black," Lupin called out to her just before she could pass the door to his office. She paused, turning to look at him from over her shoulder, brow quirked, expression calm. "I wish for you to be aware, even had you not offered your services, should you have needed assistance in any future dealing, I would have readily given it."

Because she was his goddaughter, part of his pack despite their lack of relation now, and the beast inside of him grew crazed at the thought of any harm befalling the young girl who had once fearlessly crawled into his den to nap beside the beast even he feared.

"I would not want you to be accused of favoritism, Professor," Lillian rebuffed quietly, somberly, "I won't be used against you should the school choose to turn on you." And by school she meant Dumbledore, for the wizard possessed within his repertoire so much political sway that it was by his word Lupin had gained his position, and it would be by the denouncing of Lupin's character that Remus would lose everything he had managed to claim as his own in the twelve years since he had been ousted as a child of the moon and the Marauders had been betrayed.

"Little cub," The long-abandoned nickname had a sharp pain twisting her heart, his voice a broken rasp that spoke of his own pain at the relationship he was forced to let go, "I would denounce my very name if it meant any part of your continued freedom."

The admission shored her strength, comforted her in an immeasurable way. To have Remus Lupin's unyielding support, to have his favor over that of even _Harry Potter_ , she would never be able to express to him just how much that simple claim would forever mean to her. If she had been anyone else, she would have run to him, thrown her arms around his waist and attempted to mold herself into the shape of his aura so that she could forever shelter herself within his offered protection.

"I would never ask that of you, _Papa Wolf_." Tears shone in the weathered man's eyes as he heard everything she would never be able to say within the title spoken. She remembered him, and despite his absence from her life, and despite her inability to confide in him, her inability to trust in him the way Harry Potter seemed to do so easily, so desperately, she always _had_ and always _would_ continue to love him as the godfather she had so unequivocally treasured as a baby.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

THANKS TO ALL WHO READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITED, ETC. YOU ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL REMAIN TO BE AWESOME.

 _ **Review Responses:**_

 _ **Guests, Kayla Ashly, Bubbles, BitterSweet256, Pysco-babydoll, DareQueen**_ , THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. It really means the world to me. You are my inspiration to kick my butt in gear.

 _ **ArtandMusicDubs2:**_ I'm so glad you appreciate the subtleness of Lucius's affections. I try hard to make sure he stays in line with how he was portrayed from Harry's POV but all of his little nuances inherently different from an insider's POV. I'm glad you like her wit. I hope you enjoyed her cunning in this chapter, especially when dealing with Dumbledore. It's ironic that you wonder what it'd be like had she grown up with Sirius, because I just had that thought a little bit ago, about whenever I get this arc completed maybe I should do an alternate AU off of it. I'm really glad you like Devon's friendship with the twins, I've got a lot more planned for it, but a lot of her relationship with them really needs to be witnessed in the Extras but I've been exquisitely horrible about maintaining those. haha. Well, Blaise and Lillian will definitely be evolved for their age. You and me both! There will most definitely be progression in GoF I think. And that's actually what's most important to her, she doesn't care what anybody thinks of her, and with such a solid group of friends, she doesn't really need anybody else. That won't stop her from making more friends though!

 _ **iblamegreenberg:**_ I don't know how frequent confrontation will be, but know in the later installations there will be Black Family pain aplenty.

 _ **Tinsela:**_ She'll definitely have some more experiences with dementors. I think Slytherins get a bad rep, I have this head canon that they're intensely loyal to their own because their so hated by the other houses. I'm glad you like Lucius, it's difficult to change him to my benefit but still keep him believable based on the typical Harry POV of Lucius. Narcissa will be featured more, I just, haven't really had a chance to get involved with her character much. Hope your patience has been well-rewarded. I'll do my best not to fail so fantastically at updating in the future.

 _ **LovelySakura777:**_ I'm sure you're feeling better by now but Hope you feel better! haha. I'm glad you think so highly of Lillian. She is pretty excellent with her magic. Genuity is highly important to Lillian, everything else is such a huge lie that one of the most important things to her is cultivating relationships she can put her trust in. She doesn't have time for fake people. haha. Hope her initial interactions with Minerva and Lupin weren't disappointing. If you were angry at Dumbledore last chapter, how did this one make you feel? Her friends are most definitely going to be essential to her well-being.

* * *

See you next time! I'll do better at updating...hopefully.

Have a great week!

x


	15. Snape's DADA and Dementors' Quidditch

_**AN:**_

Hello all! Things are starting to pick up now, and I totally wanted to make this longer than it wound up, but I felt like I cut it off at a good point and most of next chapter is already hashed out so hopefully it'll be up by Sunday at the latest. No promises though.

As some of you have probably noticed, I have already, in some ways, deviated from the plot. These deviations have been, thus far, few but really big parts of the original storyline. Well, I've deviated even more in this one, so bare in mind this IS an AU story. I have also made a really huge decision in regards to the end of PoA, to shift things to fit my plot as it stands. So the end of PoA will be significantly changed, so anticipate that.

Also, GoF snippets have been hitting me hardcore. Just an FYI.

* * *

 _ **Sidenote:**_ Reviews at the bottom.

* * *

The next few days following her father's break-in of the castle were some of the most irritating for Lillian. The experience threw in to stark relief just how differently two children of nearly the same origin could be treated.

Her god brother could hardly ever be seen without the tall, red-headed shadow of Percy Weasley and when the Weasley boy wasn't present, teachers found excuses to walk along the corridors he tread. There had even been a rumor, however brief, that the boy would be denied his place on the quidditch team until the whole ordeal had been situated, despite McGonagall's almost rabid fervor in regards to her House's team.

Lillian, however, found herself with more space than she really knew what to do with; aside from Dumbledore's initial probing, he did nothing more than show up to places he hadn't previously had reason to be present at. It also didn't help that her temper had become inescapably short with the bold few that had dared to mention her father directly to her.

Her only saving grace was Peeves floating beside her, pranking all of the students who gaped for too long; and the two felines – Mrs. Norris brushing against her left leg, Al her right – not afraid to draw blood from those not recognized as friend getting too close. Her unlikely, but efficient, guardians when her friends were unable to accompany her from one destination to another because accusations be damned, no one wanted to cross paths with Slytherins in numbers.

She thought the only thing that could be worse than the outright suspicion of almost all of her peers outside of her house, was if her Father actually presented himself to her in the Great Hall, she was wrong. It got worse when she realized Remus wasn't in Defense, that the man had apparently fallen ill, and in his stead a remarkably spiteful looking Professor Snape was teaching the lesson.

A mental run through the calendar and Lillian knew the full moon had just come to pass, making it the first class of the term that Remus's affliction had caused an absence, meaning he had been on Wolfsbane since he had come to Hogwarts as a professor, and the only way he could have suddenly been incapable of teaching a class, was if he had forgotten to take the potion meant to limit the affects of the moon to the night of. Which led her to the inevitable conclusion that Severus Snape, potion master extraordinaire, had _'forgotten'_ to make the potion for Remus Lupin, because the werewolf in question would never once forget to take a potion that gave him control of his faculties, not when control for him usually wasn't a choice.

Lillian was furious… and her rage grew exponentially when Snape announced his lesson plan, ignoring the Gryffindor's corrections, ignoring the logical deduction of their course progress to jump to the back of their textbook, ignoring everything but his own personal disdain for Remus Lupin. Belittling the man not even present to defend himself, belittling a man Lillian greatly respected, and being nasty enough that even her housemates weren't pleased with his hate for a Defense Professor even snakes could appreciate.

Eyes narrowed, she crossed her arms and stared down her cousin's godfather, the fire in her eyes – had anyone been looking – would have surprised those who didn't know her on an intrinsic level. The fierce emotion in her normally cool gaze startling to strangers simply because they wouldn't think her capable, despite her display in temper weeks ago – a display most had disregarded as a one-off.

She respected Severus Snape, he was the most accomplished potions master in centuries, he was a fiercely intelligent man and he cared for his Slytherins like the children he would never spawn himself. However, she never had tolerated bullies, and for a man who proclaimed to hate them, he bore remarkably similar characteristics to those with whom he despised. How _dare_ he scorn Remus Lupin – a man he _knew_ was _her_ godfather – not only in class, but in a class she was currently sitting.

What was worse? He knew he was in the wrong, at least in her eyes, why else would he not look at her?

Devon shifted uncomfortably beside Lillian, not knowing why the other girl was pissed, but feeling her ire as though it were a physical oppression; her friend had been quiet at the start of class, hadn't said anything even when Devon had expressed her curiosity at Snape's presence in place of Lupin, but Devon had assumed it was just her friend still adjusting to the atmosphere of the school after her father's break-in. Now, however, she suspected something different, something to do with Remus Lupin, something that went straight over her head.

Blaise was eyeing her curiously from behind, wondering at the tense set of her shoulders, and the stiff line of her spine that went far beyond simply proper posture.

Draco, the only one – aside from Snape – who could accurately ascertain the cause of her display, could only silently plead with his godfather to _knock it off_. Could only hope that Lillian would be content to let the Gryffindors spew their protests in her stead. With such an audience, if Lillian should display her Gryffindor tendencies, amongst current company? It could spell disaster of the wrong sort, could see her actions remembered by the wrong spectators, remembered and brought forth when it came time for their classmates' loyalties to be judged and the names of peers to be turned in or vouched for.

Lillian had done remarkably well in keeping her temper from outwardly showing. Draco knew well enough, just how short her temper had been in recent days, knew it took remarkable self-restraint on his cousin's part to keep her magic contained within her petite body when all it wanted to do was take lashes from the accusers and naysayers who slurred her name and placed blame upon her shoulders when the only blame to be placed was against the man who sired her. Everyone was walking on eggshells for poor Potter, sympathetic towards him, concerned for the boy who lived and all the ways Sirius Black has ruined his life, all the ways Sirius Black has hurt him.

They were all idiots. Draco, more than anyone else, knew that Sirius Orion Black had hurt none more than he had hurt, and would continue to hurt, the daughter whose only fault was that she loved a man so focused on the son that wasn't his, that he refused to acknowledge that he had a daughter… let alone that that daughter was Lillian.

 _"_ _You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."_

Lillian had never left a class quicker than when Snape dismissed them; it left Devon scrambling after her, supplies stuffed messily into her bag with Draco already racing ahead, things packed neatly with a quick wave of his wand, and Blaise lumbering gracefully behind Devon. Devon didn't make the mistake of thinking the older boy wasn't just as worried for Lillian, but Blaise recognized that Lillian was well in hand with Draco right beside her, and appearing ruffled wasn't an image he could endorse, not without good cause – and though Lillian Black was and would only ever be a good cause, the situation itself wasn't one that called for any undue reaction on his part.

* * *

 _ **PoA**_

* * *

Late Saturday afternoon found Lillian, Devon, Blaise, and Theodore in the packed and shivering stands of the quidditch pitch. Students ignoring social etiquette and pressing as close to their peers as physically possible without actually crawling beneath their skin; the storm that had raged the past two nights had only grown heavier that morning and as such, it was near impossible to see more than a few feet in front of them. The match promised to be an excruciatingly long one if the teams couldn't find a way to navigate the storm; Lillian was especially worried for Draco, considering the snitch would be near impossible to see in the storm.

While the teams below exchanged forced pleasantries, and the older students in the stands taught the younger years impervious and heating charms, Lillian found herself ruminating on the brief meeting she had, earlier that morning, with Snape in his office.

He had called her there, almost without pretense, after breakfast to discuss what had occurred the day before in the class he substituted for Remus. Draco had shot her a concerned look but he trusted his godfather not to cross the line and so saw her off unaccompanied.

 _"_ _Miss Black," Snape began, voice stiff, dark eyes darting from the papers upon his desk to her and back again until he obviously steeled himself to face her fully. "About yesterday's assigned study…"_

 _And Lillian did one thing she hadn't ever done before; she interrupted a figure demanding respect and obedience. "If you think, for one second, that I will be turning in such a farce of an assignment, then you are sorely mistaken." If the words she spoke, or the tone she spoke them with, weren't enough to tip him off to how truly pissed she was, her lack of use of his title would have been more than enough to compensate for that level of daftness._

 _"_ _I'll take the Terrible, and I doubt Lucius would fault me." Because hers and Draco's grade reports were expected to be nothing short of perfect, but in spite of their public image, Lucius would not punish her once her actions were explained – and the man never acted without hearing them explain themselves – not when Lucius and Narcissa had quietly encouraged her connections to the brief life she had possessed before becoming their Ward. Otherwise, her pseudo parents would have never let her build such a strong relationship to Andromeda, whom, by all accounts, Narcissa should have never spoken to again after the elder sister had been struck from the Black legacy in disgrace._

 _A terribly long, terribly tense silence where Severus Snape shored his occulumency shields to maintain control over his riotous, viciously barbed emotions. How else was he to react to a girl he called – even if only to himself – niece being so incredibly disappointed in him? "I owe you an apology." The dark-haired man conceded, uncomfortable that his show of malice had lessened his standing in her eyes, he wasn't as close to her as he was his godson, but he felt responsible for her, felt a level of affection for her, sentiments similar to that which he owed Draco._

 _"_ _No, you don't," She challenged, "You owe an apology to Remus. I don't what happened when you attended school with my father and his friends, I know they weren't saints, but I also know of all of them, Remus was the least guilty. I also know that you are an adult, you are no longer a student squabbling with your fellow teenagers, you are an accomplished Potions Master, belittling a_ colleague _–_ not _a classmate – for reasons that ceased to actually matter fifteen years ago."_

 _Turning on her heel, done with this conversation, unable to address such immature idiocy any longer, she made her departure with one final shot, "Your refusal to let go of the past will see you even more bitter than you already are. You aren't living, Uncle—" The so rarely used title sent a chill down his spine, made his brain stall and forced him to hear her with a clarity his hatred tended to rob him of, "—You are merely existing, and by doing so, it isn't just yourself that you are making miserable."_

Afterwards she had rejoined her friends as they worked to complete the assignment on werewolves, they didn't do more than spare her a second glance when it became evident to them that she _wasn't_ working on the assignment – nor had she already completed it. They didn't ask questions, and their discretion reminded her of just why she favored the group.

"Why haven't they canceled the game?" Devon yelled over the roar of the storm.

"Wizard gaming rules were developed by sadists," Lillian responded, marveling in the narrow eyed look Devon leveled at her, not knowing just whether or not Lillian was joking. She wasn't, but Devon's muggleborn confusion really amused her.

"At what point does this game get canceled?" Devon asked after making the wise choice to ignore the supposed sadistic nature of gaming wizards.

"Only if a life is threatened, and by _if_ , I mean only when someone has literally escaped death by their fingertips will the game be called on account of conditions." Lillian explained, and Devon found herself envious of the way her friend didn't even seem to need to raise her voice to be heard, as if thunder itself wouldn't dare interrupt her.

"They've started!" Theodore called out, and Devon found herself appeased that she wasn't the only one the storm wouldn't quiet for, though she cast a speculative look to the tall boy on Lillian's other side, with a meaningless meanness she concluded that he wouldn't dare have to raise his voice. Not that Blaise was the type of fellow that needed to speak to be heard.

The match drug on for an indeterminate amount of time, for it was impossible to keep track when the sky only grew darker, the storm fiercer, and the game harder to see. Lillian found herself listing to the side, pressing against Blaise's arm periodically as the wind buffeted the others into her. The stoic boy took it with grace, offering a hand to steady her whenever the wind blew particularly hard for it seemed he was incapable of being moved, even by such violent winds.

A brief timeout as lightning lit the sky, Slytherin in the lead by thirty, no sign of the snitch, and the players already haggard and worn down from such miserable conditions. So hard was it to fly against the currents of the wind, the Slytherin players hadn't even been able to result to their usual strategy of less than savory tactics.

Lillian would have been more concerned over Draco's wellbeing if she wasn't fully aware that Flint, the bastard that he was, had his players practicing out in the storms that had been raging all week, enough to where the pay off was that their team had a better grasp of how to handle the wind and account for last second trajectory changes. The only thing that worried her now, was that he would catch the flu or be struck by lightning.

What came next she could have never predicted.

The game continued, lightning flashing faster, making it easier to see the dark, roiling clouds, making – for the first time – noticeable the shadowed figures cloaked in clouds that grew closer with every passing second. Every spectator seemed to freeze, those on the pitch jerking to incredibly uncoordinated halts as they gaped upwards at the encroaching soul stealers.

At least a hundred Dementors, and they were prepared for a feast as they suddenly flooded the pitch, and Potter was falling – the first to have spotted them, the first to have felt their touch – people were gasping and screaming and frightful. Lillian's attention, however, was focused solely on Draco… Draco, whom was fiercely close to an encroaching Dementor, and nobody was doing anything, too focused on the Boy Who Lived and his sudden free-fall, and she would _not_ tolerate her cousin being hurt by those dreadful creatures, she _wouldn't._ So she did the only thing that she could do, she protected the boy no one else would care to protect.

Arm extended, wand white-knuckled, she had barely finished bellowing out the incantation when white light spewed forth from her wand like an erupted volcano, startling warm to the unsuspecting bystanders in her path as the non-corporal form blinded those who looked directly upon its' source, beating back Dementors before it could even touch them, the soft warmth of it enveloping the quidditch players close enough to her focal point – to Draco – and stealing what was left of their breath.

Draco himself, found his stricken face relaxing, his eyes almost fully closed, basking in the feeling of utter _safety_ that had suddenly encompassed him, he knew the cause, he knew it was Lillian who was protecting him, and he hadn't ever felt so protected before, he marveled at his cousin's power as he lazily watched Dementor's race away, taking cover in the fiercely dark clouds within the still raging storm, taking their ice cold grip with them.

And hidden in the top row of the stands, empty save for a mangy black grim, an animal with a savaged man buried inside it experienced a few sparingly precious moments of sanity. Sanity that was stolen once more, on the trailing wisps of incomprehensible white light.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

THANKS TO ALL WHO READ, FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, ETC. YOU ALWAYS HAVE AND WILL ALWAYS REMAIN TO BE AWESOME.

 ** _Review Responses:_**

 _ **Thankful, Dare Queen, Jafcbutterfly** ,_ and _**FurionKnight,** _ THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. It means the world to me, it continues to keep me inspired to publish.

 _ **Rockchic733:**_ YES! Reading binges give me life, so to know that you've binged on this really makes me proud! It is hard to find good OCs and I am so appreciative that Lillian is up to task. :) They haven't been discontinued! I just haven't gotten around to writing the rest of the Extras - I'm awful, I know. But I'll get to them eventually! I tried to get them longer, but it just wasn't really working for me, not when so much of the first novels are reworking the series so that my deviations later on in the series make sense (and later books should have longer chapters simply because there will be more of my own materials). Nope, I just really remember one time where JK Rowling said in an interview how she didn't understand how people could turn Draco into such a good kid, because he was inherently _not_ nice; and I never see things in black and white and I thought it was kinda two-dimensional to limit the characters like that. This story will ultimately be a romance between Blaise and Lillian, so I'm really happy you like how they're being portrayed. Thank you so much, again, your support means a lot!

 _ **LovelySakura777:**_ You are very welcome! Right! I honestly think a lot of how I've decided to portray him in this story is that I've been reading a lot of light bashing fics lately. :/ Lillian is definitely NOT to be underestimated, most, luckily, are smart enough to realize this by now. haha. There will definitely be an introduction to characters prominent to Harry's life earning a place in Lillian's life as well. Lupin's not stupid, none of the marauders really were (except maybe peter). She does need someone in her corner, and her relationship with Remus is really going to become prominent as the story goes on, especially when Sirius becomes involved again. Lillian has no time for people playing games or trying to make a fool out of her. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint, it really serves to set up the next few interactions.

 _ **artandmusicdubs:**_ thank you so much! I'm so happy you thought so much of it! It's totally okay! Take your time reviewing, honestly, I'd rather later than never. :) Woot woot! Lillian is getting her acknowledgment, if even only privately. She's a Slytherin, and she's a Black, above all, she knows how to survive. Right! Not gonna lie, her interaction with Remus was totally spur of the moment for me and it near completely wrecked me. Remus and Lillian's relationship can only ever move forward, it will probably become one of the most important to her, and I can't wait for you to witness just how Sirius revival to society affects the relationship between Papa Wolf and Cub. ;) Yes! That IS what it means, she had slept beside Moony as a mere babe. You were correct! :)

 _ **Iblamegreenberg:**_ I am so sorry I made you cry but so happy it moved you so greatly! Hope this one doesn't disappoint!

 _ **Jazmine Cruz**_ : Thank you soooo much! I will admit I've been reading a lot of light bashing fics during PoA's progression, so that may or may not have influenced how Dumbledore behaves even if I didn't start out with that intention. Gosh, you're compliments really, truly, mean the world to me. :D YES! I am unimaginably happy Blaise and Lillian are OTP for you, and I have soooo much planned! I can't wait for GoF for that very reason! The Zabini name and power will most DEFINITELY come into play when it comes time that every breath Lillian takes is one breath closer to Voldemort getting his hands on her. Believe you me. I have PLANS. And in those plans, Blaise will interact with Sirius, if not frequently, then with heavy enough exchanges to make infrequent meetings more than enough. ;) Can't promise they run away to Italy though, can't NOT promise that either though. ;)

 _ **psycobabydoll:**_ thank you! I'm trying not to make Dumbledore evil, but still making him a manipulative old coot.

 _ **randomgeekygirl:**_ I am so happy to have updated! I really do scold myself when I put it off for far too long. I don't want to make Dumbledore evil, just blinded to anything not his own agenda, or the tools he handpicked to support his cause. You'll see very little of Sirius' affect here, but it may grow more predominant closer to the end of the book. Her integration should be interesting for everyone involved, though it may not play as big a part in the story as one may expect.

* * *

See you next time!

Have a kick ass week!

x


	16. Aftermath and Promising Dementor Lessons

**_AN:_**

As promised! A quicker update than has been my norm for the better part of a year. woot woot!

This chapter is really just a means of setting up for Harry really mixing himself up into Lillian's life. It is important simply for that fact, even if it doesn't seem too incredibly exciting. Sorry! But, slowly and surely, we're getting there, to the plot heavy aspect of PoA.

Also, can't remember if I proofread this, so if you see any errors please _kindly_ point them out so I can correct them.

* * *

 _ **SIDENOTE:**_ reviews at the bottom

* * *

 _"_ _Lillian!" A short, sharp order that had her suddenly fatigued body forcefully focused; the command coming from Blaise beside her, his hands firm around her elbows to support her trembling body._

 _"_ _I'm fine," She tried to assure him, but the words were weak, barely audible, she couldn't be positive she actually gave any volume to the platitude._

 _"_ _You aren't." Blaise denied firmly, "But you_ will _be." And it was almost a challenge, as though he_ dared _her to not be okay and then face his not inconsiderable wrath should she fail to do as bidden by him._

 _She had been inconspicuously supported out of the stands, only making it away without hassle because everyone else still seemed to be overwhelmingly shell-shocked – and not many had yet to realize it was_ Lillian Black _who had caused such a powerful charm._

 _She had been unceremoniously ferretted to the Slytherin common room couch, the fire forced to explosive life as Theodore plied her with Draco's secret chocolate stash and Devon fretted, not knowing how to handle Lillian's delicateness when the girl had never – in Devon's mind – been capable of such weakness. Devon was a spastic mess, hovering unhelpfully until Blaise ordered her confined to a chair, out of his and Theo's way as they covered Lillian's pale form with blankets; Blaise crouched before her, eyes intent and unwavering as she worked her way through most of Draco's chocolate under his careful scrutiny._

 _And then Draco was racing into the common room, no one with him, still covered in his muddy uniform, waiting just long enough for Blaise to scourgify the mess of his attire before doing away with decorum and claiming the limited space available beside his cousin. Wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close until her smaller figure was confined by him, murmuring quiet thanks and praise for what she had just done for him._

* * *

 _ **PoA**_

* * *

Harry could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. He didn't have a clue as to where he was, or how he'd got there. All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as though it had been beaten.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"And the most _spectacular_."

Harry's mind lingered on _scary_ , before his eyes snapped open and he jerked upwards, recognizing the Gryffindors surrounding him.

"Harry!" Fred exclaimed.

"What happened?"

"You fell off," Fred supplied, "Must've been – what – fifty feet?"

"We thought you dead." Alicia murmured, shaking.

"But the match, what happened? Are we gonna have a rematch?"

No one spoke, "We didn't _lose_?"

"Game ended on a rather spectacular note," George shrugged, "Slytherins were in the lead and honestly, no one could right see afterwards so there was no hope of Malfoy catching the snitch."

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't anyone have been able to see?" And why did the word _spectacular_ keep showing up when there was nothing spectacular about Dementors.

It seemed everyone shifted uncertainly, all but the twins, who near vibrated in glee. "Such impressive spell work – "

"An incredible amount of power – "

"Unparalleled, I would think – "

"Definitely not something any of the so called professors thought to do – "

"Honestly, think she was singlehandedly – "

"Responsible for driving the Dementors back."

"Wonder where she learned?"

"Wonder _how_ she learned," The twins volleyed.

" _What_?" Harry felt just as confused as before.

Hermione, with a huff at the twins, took Harry's hand within her hand and squeezed comfortingly, "Harry, Lillian cast a patronus charm powerful enough that the light blinded any who looked upon her foci, powerful enough to drive back _hundreds_ of Dementors. It's why you're the only one in the hospital," Hermione gestured to the otherwise empty hospital wing, "Her patronus charm kept anyone else from being…"

"Feasted upon," Ron completed grimly.

"But why would she do such a thing?" Because not only was she a Slytherin, she was Sirius black's daughter, why would she cast a spell that would protect him?

The twins gave the dark-haired boy a look that suggested he was daft. "Draco was the closest target after you, mate – "

"Everyone was focused on you falling, none of the teachers were responding to the threat of the Dementors – "

"So she did something about it." Fred completed.

 _Ah_ , _that made sense_ , Harry thought, because why on earth would she have done something to protect him? He even blushed at such a shallow notion, that everything was about him, he hadn't even thought about the danger the Dementors posed to the other students, so focused he was on his own plight.

"Draco was the focal point," Hermione added, "Her spell was most concentrated around him, so those in his vicinity or looking at him were the most blinded."

"Right…" Harry trailed off, not really know what to say to such information.

Yes, it sucked that they lost the game to Slytherin, and now with very little chance at the house cup; and he was sure Oliver was off somewhere trying to drown himself, but he was more distracted by the fact that Lillian Black, a girl his age, had been able to cast a charm to repel the Dementors. Considering this was now his second brush of the foul creatures, he would really like _not_ to repeat it now that he knew there was a countermeasure to be taken.

* * *

 _ **PoA**_

* * *

"I heard about the match, and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

"No," Harry mumbled, almost more upset by the loss of his broom than losing the match on account of Dementors. "The tree smashed it to bits."

Lupin sighed, "They planted the Whomping Willow in the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance."

Harry shifted upon his feet uncomfortably, trying to gather his Gryffindor courage to ask, with no little amount of difficulty, "Did you hear about the Dementors, too?"

Lupin looked at him quickly, attention no longer on the Hinkypunk he was closing away. "Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that mad before." Though Lupin made sure to make no mention of how the esteemed headmaster had made no attempt at driving back the Dementor force – at least, not before a student had beaten him to it. "Were they the reason you fell?"

"Yes," Harry agreed, hesitating before asking the question he really wanted to know, "Why do they affect me like that? Am I just –"

"It has _nothing_ to do with weakness," Lupin cut in sharply, eyes fierce, "The Dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others do not possess."

"They say…" Harry stopped, chose to continue on with caution because his instincts – for whatever reason – were telling him bringing Lillian into the matter was a dangerous thing. "—They say that Lillian Black drove them off."

A stillness overcame Lupin then, and Harry realized he had, indeed, discovered a very sensitive, potentially dangerous avenue of conversation.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself — soul-less and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life…Miss Black's father, as you well know, is Sirius Black."

Harry nodded, wondering what all this had to do with his question in regards to Lillian's skill at driving off the foulest creatures to walk this earth. "Her father, was housed at Azkaban. The Dementors feast, daily, off of the convicted residents."

"Azkaban must be terrible," Harry offered, unknowing of what exactly the older wizard wanted him to say.

"The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought. Most of them go mad within weeks…

"It is from my understanding that Miss Black visited her father there. Frequently. I don't know how young she was upon her first visit, but any age is to young if not convicted, in my opinion."

Harry didn't know _what_ to think of the fact that Lillian would visit her father, a convicted murderer, in such a place as Azkaban. Didn't understand how she hadn't been robbed of all her happy memories from so many visits over the years…unless, he concluded, she had no happy memories to begin with. After all, she _was_ basically the Malfoys adopted daughter, and Harry couldn't see the Malfoys being kind her.

Harry seemed to readily dismiss all forms of kindness and gentility that he had witnessed from Draco towards his cousin; mostly because to recognize would be to make Draco more than the snotty, rich prat who lived to make his life insufferable.

"You both made the Dementors back off, you at the train, her at the pitch." Because very few had realized what Lillian had done – and those who had known, hadn't seen fit to spread such valuable information (information now obsolete because she had rather made a spectacle of herself at the match).

"There are certain…defenses one can use." Remus hedged hesitantly, fully aware of where the boy would take such an offer of information.

"What defenses?" Harry demanded to know, "Can you teach me?"

"I don't pretend to be an expert," Remus began to deny, not at all positive he wanted to take Harry under his wing in such a way; despite whatever ties he held to the boys parents.

"But _Lillian_ learned." He countered, with a rude edge of petulance.

"She was trained by experts, no doubt." And Remus didn't at all like the tone Harry was suddenly using in regards to Lillian, both the man in him and the wolf, fiercely protective of the girl they called cub – they wouldn't take disrespect towards her, not even from James' son.

"But if the Dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them!" His demands were borderline offensive, and had it not been for the obvious desperation in his voice, the fear coloring his face, Remus would have reprimanded the youth for such flagrant insubordination.

Remus looked into that desperate, determined face, hesitated, judged the boy's sudden attitude, and then agreed because despite everything, he owed James this favor. "Next term. _After_ the holidays." He added, before the boy could get too excited or demanding. "I picked a bad time to fall ill. I've too much to do before this term is up." He also needed to speak with Lillian, needed to gauge whether or not she would be willing to assist in the instruction.

She had already volunteered to tutor those struggling within his class, but teaching the Patronus charm would require significantly more of her time and effort than regular lessons, and that was if she even wanted to go out of her way to help Harry Potter with such a request. He knew the girl held no animosity for her god brother, from what he could see, the only one she held any animosity towards was one Marcus Flint; but there was a difference in cordial and overly helpful, especially when the one being helped was under the impression the helper's father was a homicidal maniac bent on killing him.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

THANKS TO ALL WHO READ, FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, ETC. YOU ALWAYS HAVE AND WILL ALWAYS REMAIN TO BE AWESOME.

 ** _Review Responses:_**

 ** _Guest, Lottie, and FurionKnight_** THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. It means the world to me; it continues to keep me inspired to publish.

 _ **LovelySakura777:**_ So glad I could pleasantly surprise! Especially after a long work week, believe you me, I have more than my fair share of those weeks. Nothing makes me feel more rejuvenated than reading a favorite. My cat _kinda_ does that, at least, he gives me his version of an enthusiastic hug and bites out of love. They wouldn't be friends if they couldn't at least somewhat read her moods. Like mentioned in the story, Lillian does _not_ abide by bullies, definitely not bullies targeting her loved ones - even if said bully _is_ a loved one. Hopefully this chapter went a little ways towards showing you outsider POV of Lillian's actions. It'll be touched on a little bit more in other chapters, but it probably won't be an in-depth analysis of everyone's POVs regarding her spell work.

 _ **Tinsela:**_ Well if I wind up killing him, I hope you can forgive me! NOT that I'm saying that's gonna happen - cause honestly, I haven't the foggiest. It might be sooner than you think...though it might not. haha.

 _ **Stormey-chan**_ : Thank you so much! You've no idea how much your rave review means to me. And the fact that I haven't lost my touch yet? My gratitude knows no bounds to hear that. Gah! Like I said, thank you!

* * *

See you next time!

x


	17. To Holiday

**_AN:_**

Yep, it's been a hot second, but this is the longest chapter I've posted for this story to date so if it's any consolation, you get this monster of a chapter, and from the start it's pretty much chock full of stuff that furthers Lillian's story.

I hope everyone enjoys it. _**ATTENTION:**_ For the most part, this was written in sections. Big plot points created and then everything else sort of filled in to make it run smoothly. I am 90% positive everything's copacetic. If anything is jumbled or confused, please let me know _politely_ , so that I can correct it. Thank you, in advance.

 _ **WARNING:**_ Pretty sure I dropped one or two major curse words, but otherwise, it is has it always has been.

* * *

 _ **Side note:**_ Reviews at the bottom

* * *

The next few weeks passed in an unsurprising blur

People still stayed clear of her in the hallways, still feared her, the older students because they knew suddenly just how capable, how powerful, she was, the younger students because the older students did. Their fears and aversion to her didn't run rampant for long, however, not when most of the school was up in arms over the way Slytherin had flattened Hufflepuff in their quidditch match, which meant Gryffindor was most definitely out of the running for this years' House Cup, and Quidditch captain Oliver Wood's utter despondency over the loss led to him wailing at the oddest of moments – during study hall, at breakfast, in the boy's bathroom.

The best part of the fiasco that was the Dementor mishap was that she was no longer the prime suspect of one Albus Dumbledore, for how could she be the next incarnation of Evil if she was capable of casting such a powerfully _light_ spell? That didn't mean she was without his attention overall, however, because now he watched her with calculation, he watched her to learn, to discover how to manipulate her to fight for his cause. Now, she was a tool he just _had_ to obtain in order to fight the 'good' fight, for she could only ever be good, or evil, to him. With her power, her potential, she could never just be neutral, or grey. His inability to acknowledge that option would be his folly, but his inevitable downfall would never be a concern of hers.

So instead of worrying about Dumbledore, or what her peers thought of her, she focused on her friends, on her family, on the upcoming holiday and tutoring the students professors had brought to her attention after carefully considering their struggles.

She even got Devon to laugh in all of Professor Flitwick's classes since he had decorated for the holiday. Devon, whom had been quiet ever since Lillian had succumbed to a state of fatigue, but had become even worse since she learned that the twins wouldn't be staying at Hogwarts this Christmas, leaving her behind with the likes of the Golden Trio. Devon was helpless to remain solemn, however, when Professor Flitwick's fluttering fairies – little shimmering lights to the unaware mind – liked to congregate in Lillian's curls for the duration of every class, making her friends' hair sparkle as though each obsidian curl were decorated with a string of diamonds.

It was hilarious not only because it only furthered the theory that no creature could resist Lillian Black's charm, but also because of the way their classmates gawked, completely unable to resist the allure of a pretty Lillian Black made ethereal by fairy magic. What was funniest, though, was Draco doing his best to scowl the others into looking away, even when he himself found distraction in his cousin's curls. Blaise, in all of his wisdom, didn't pretend to not find the sight catching, and though his gaze raked over her glittering curls with more grace than even Devon could manage, Blaise focused on Flitwick's lecture and glanced over every few minutes as though to only acknowledge, _yes, they were still there, and so was she._

* * *

 ** _PoA_**

* * *

"I'm thinking she's warm enough." Devon mused sarcastically as she watched Draco attempt to wrap a second scarf around Lillian's neck.

Devon may have been more subdued than usual after having witnessed Lillian's fatigue, but Draco had been a downright mother hen. Then again, Devon couldn't understand how Draco must have felt after seeing Lillian so drained a few weeks ago. Her vulnerability after the Dementor showdown was a display of humanity that reminded Devon that for all the great, impossible things Lillian Black was capable of, she was still just like any other student; capable of pain, capable of pushing herself too far, too fast, and suffering for it. Devon doubted, however, that Draco ever forgot just how vulnerable Lillian could be, so maybe that was why he was still behaving in such an overbearing manner – because Lillian had made herself vulnerable in order to protect _him_.

Draco ignored Devon's barb, instead gave up on the second scarf to gesture viciously at Blaise, who stared with a quirked brow but an amused patience Devon didn't quite understand, "First stop, Three Broomsticks. It's snowing out, a butterbeer will warm her tummy nicely, keep her from getting sick when you start your shopping."

"Draco, I'll be fine." Lillian promised, a smile on her lips, but affection and compassion in her voice; she wasn't at all bothered by Draco's behavior, wouldn't begrudge him his need to see her over-well until his protective instincts subsided.

"The first sign of a Dementor and you squirrel her away back to the castle." Draco ordered, regardless of Lillian's plaintive.

Mouth amused but eyes serious, Blaise conceded all of Draco's demands with a sharp nod. It was probably the only reason Draco was letting Lillian out of his sight at all, because he trusted Blaise to look out for her like he trusted none other but family – Draco refused to acknowledge the reason that was for at least another year.

"And as soon as you're done with Longbottom – " The main reason he wasn't accompanying Lillian and Blaise to Hogsmeade to begin with as Longbottom had completely gotten over his illogical fear of Lillian once McGonagall had assigned Lillian as the boy's tutor, so they were grabbing a mug of butterbeer and chatting over some of the Gryffindor boy's fears in regards to the final they had just taken, meaning though his presence wouldn't be rejected, Draco's proximity might make the Longbottom revert to a mass of stuttered nerves. " – We'll meet up outside of Zonko's to shop."

"We'll probably be finished before you are, cousin." Lillian teased warmly, and it was true, the boy spent as much time in a chocolate shop as Lillian would in a menagerie, or she and Blaise both would a bookshop.

"Nevertheless." Draco sniffed with feigned arrogance.

Lillian laughed before turning sober eyes to Devon, "Are you sure you can't come to Hogsmeade?"

Devon shrugged, tried not to let it show just how saddened she was by the circumstances – Lillian wasn't fooled. "I still don't have a signed slip, and the twins have put off thinking of gifts for the family for so long, they've been frantic these past couple of days, I think they've forgotten me."

"You don't remember the way they took you?" Draco wondered, not at all mean, actually genuinely concerned that she couldn't accompany everyone else; not that he would ever let on about that.

Devon shook her head, "Not well enough to risk getting caught out or lost. You lot go, have fun, I've got a few things I can get done around here, besides, Professor Snape asked to see me before lunch." And she wouldn't have even dreamed of mentioning Snape to Lillian after the rough past couple of weeks, but it seemed that something had transpired in just the last few days that had nearly absolved all of the dark-haired girl's derision for their head of house.

Lillian didn't like leaving Devon behind, but there wasn't anything she could do to change her friends' circumstances so she let it go and agreed. "We'll bring you back some things. Was there anything you needed?"

"I'm still set from the last time, thank you though." Devon flashed her friend a cheeky grin, warmed by Lillian's thoughtfulness, but she didn't want Lillian fretting.

"We'll be back in a few hours." Draco called out over his shoulder, ushering Lillian out of their empty dormitory, Blaise following a few steps behind, amused eyes on the cousins, as Draco, once again, began quizzing Lillian to ensure she had anything and everything she could possibly need for a few hours outside of the castle.

* * *

 _ **PoA**_

* * *

"Oh yes, this little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school." Fred said with a gleeful smirk.

"You're winding me up," Harry accused as he stared down at the parchment.

"Oh are we?" George teased. He took out his wand, touched it to the parchment, and said, " _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

And the life of Hogwarts flooded the map, the entirety of the castle etched out in scrawling ink, showing Harry things he hadn't been aware existed. It even showed the names of everyone inside the grounds! As the twins went into further explanation, Harry cast a cursory glance over the details shown.

He saw the muggleborn Slytherin Maccabee in Snape's office, and he wondered briefly why she would be talking to a teacher and not with her friends headed to Hogsmeade. Noticed Nott, another Slytherin, with a group of names he was unfamiliar with, though he knew that none of them were Slytherins, which was odd, he didn't think any friend of Lillian Black's would be friends with anyone else – let alone anyone outside of the Slytherin house. Malfoy was, as per usual, with his brainless goons Crabbe and Goyle. The most surprising of all, however, wasn't the fact that Black was with Zabini, but the fact that _Neville_ of all people was walking beside the Slytherin duo. Something must have shown in his face at that, because the Weasley twins peered forward to see what he was looking at.

"What's wrong, Harry?" They asked together.

"Nothing, really," He responded absentmindedly, "It's just, well, Neville's walking with a couple of Slytherins."

Ignorant of the looks the twins shared above his head, like they were mildly surprised by the disdain in Harry's voice, the prejudice exhibited from the boy who really didn't know enough of their world to judge anything, they searched out Neville's name and realized just _why_ Harry sounded so off-put. The boy didn't really know what to make of Lillian Black, and to be fair, most of the school didn't, but she wasn't anything to be weary of, the twins knew, unless one made themselves a threat to the well-being of her friends. The twins themselves had nothing but respect for the Black Heiress, not when they got on so well with Devon, and Little Black was Devon's sister from another mister.

"Lillian's been – "

" – Tutoring a couple of students – "

" – Struggling in their courses." The twins explained.

" – She has – "

" – Been helping Neville – "

" – With McGonagall's load."

"Just Neville?" Harry wondered why he hadn't heard anything about this yet. Figured Malfoy would love to lord the information over everyone's head, how stupid they were. Harry didn't really think much of Slytherins, especially not those in any way affiliated with Malfoy.

"No – "

" – A Ravenclaw – "

" – Seamus too – "

" – A Hufflepuff – "

" – A couple of Slytherins too."

"Anyways Harry," The twins clapped rough hands to his shoulders, made him stumble and look away from the map.

"Remember the phrase to turn it off – "

" – As we've got some shopping to do so we're off."

* * *

 _ **PoA**_

* * *

"I'm fretting for nothing, aren't I?" Neville murmured bashfully into his half-full mug of butterbeer.

Lillian smiled reassuringly, "Your uncertainties aren't nothing, Neville. However, I feel confident in the progress we've made these past few weeks to say you've most definitely managed, at the very least, an Acceptable on the exam."

Neville blushed from the praise, cast a concerned look at Blaise in case the other boy objected to Lillian's attentions only to find the dark-skinned boy paying them no attention, reading from a book propped against the table as he took steady, sophisticated-looking sips from his mug.

Neville couldn't help but gape at the boy who had the mannerisms of the most well behaved of lords. How could a teenager _be_ so sophisticated? Neville glanced at Lillian only to find her smiling at him with an understanding sort of amusement, causing his flush to deepen even as he wondered if she realized the picture they made together – for she was no less sophisticated than Zabini.

"I really do appreciate all the help, Lillian." And he was so proud of himself, of the way he no longer stuttered in her presence, in the way he felt confident in acknowledging her, and being acknowledged by her, in the halls between classes.

"It's honestly been a pleasure, Neville." Lillian assured, "If you aren't opposed, I would be more than happy for us to keep studying together, whether you need the help or not."

Neville's grin was broad and happy, "I'd love to, Lillian. I…well, I'd like to count you as a friend." Neville didn't have too many friends, but he knew Lillian would make one of the best ones a bloke could ever ask for.

"Of course, Neville." Lillian assured with absolutely zero hesitance, and it was then that Neville realized just how many people were so incredibly wrong about this fantastic girl; this girl that their world hated and feared because her father's fate made her a dangerous uncertainty. And when he looked over at Zabini again, Neville realized he actually had the boy's attention, only now he _knew_ he didn't want it, not when he could so easily decipher the underlying threat in ethereal eyes, a threat that should Neville ever betray Lillian, it would be with the awareness that it made him an enemy of Blaise Zabini.

* * *

 _ **PoA**_

* * *

 _"_ _Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"_

 _"_ _You'd have thought that Black and Potter were brothers!"_

 _"_ _Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends…the best man at James' marriage to Lily."_

So much fury in his blood at the knowledge he had been ignorant of all this time. Why had nobody ever told him? Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mr. Weasley, Cornelius Fudge…why hadn't anyone ever mentioned the fact that Harry's parents had died because their best friend had betrayed them? He shared classes with that traitors bloody daughter! His father was best friends with Lillian's father and it had gotten him killed! What if she got _him_ killed?! She was living with the Malfoys of all people, she was probably even more capable than her father ever had been!

Harry didn't know how he had escaped the Three Broomsticks without being caught out. Didn't know how far he'd gotten on the path back to Honeydukes when his rose-colored lenses caught sight of the very traitor's spawn in question. There she was, without a care in the world, smiling at whatever her ferret-faced of a cousin was whining about, walking beside the ever silent, ever disproving Blaise Zabini, bags on their arms, bags he could never have afforded before he had come to this world and realized his parents had died. Been killed! Killed by _her_ father! And here she was, practical royalty, laughing on a snowy day even though his whole world had been just utterly upended by _his parents_ being _killed_ by his father's _best friend!_

Their paths were going to cross, and instead of ducking around to avoid them, instead of listening to the increasingly frantic shouts of Hermione and Ron behind him. For his friends were concerned that his rage would have him do something irreparable, for the force of his emotions already had window hangings rattling dangerously as they passed, and they feared what he would attempt to do to Lillian with his misdirected temper, but they ultimately feared whatever Draco or Blaise would do in retaliation to whatever Harry blindly attempted.

Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. He wanted them to hurt. Wanted them to stop laughing and feel just an iota of his pain for once in their pampered lives but he didn't want to destroy them, not yet, not when he was more angry in that moment at all the people who had lied to him about the truth of his parent's deaths.

So Harry ignored his wand, and instead shouldered past Draco, didn't appear to even hear the platinum haired boy's reflexive taunt, but where he barely touched Draco, Harry _slammed_ past Lillian, causing all of her bags to slip from her hands as she lost her step and began to crumble. Hermione and even Ron gaped bewilderingly at the display of violence towards the girl who had really gone out of her way not to inspire grief with Harry, though they didn't dare stop to offer condolence or help, merely scurried after their friend with renewed desperation.

Luckily, before Lillian could do more than shift off balance, Blaise was there, stepping into her path and curling his arms around her waist so that with her momentum, she fell against him instead of past him. Her hands curled against the warm sweater beneath his cloak, her shoulder absolutely _throbbing_ , as Blaise basically cradled her to him as he kept her steady, letting her regain her breath and her composure before he shifted them until her feet were firmly beneath her. Smoldering gold eyes locked on her instead of the offending wizard who had dare plow through her without a care for the damage potentially done to her.

Draco, however, who wasn't as benevolent, leveled his wand and shot off a curse that would leave the bespectacled boy limping for days before he began to manually collect all of Lillian's bags, cursing vividly beneath his breath all the while, needing the menial distraction to keep himself from chasing after Potter and casting an unforgiveable – for Draco was getting scarily close to possessing enough hatred towards the Golden Boy to power an unforgiveable for at least a few seconds.

* * *

 _ **PoA**_

* * *

The train ride home was quiet and peaceful, for the most part. Draco was still brooding over Potter's act of violence, scowling fiercely every time he looked to the part of Lillian's shoulder that was nastily discolored, so discolored that not even the bruise paste they had acquired from Snape had turned the thing any lighter than black. With Severus and Draco's combined fury, Lillian was completely relieved to be spending the next couple of days at Andromeda and Ted's instead of at home with Lucius and Narcissa.

In fact, Lillian would be incredibly pleased if her Aunt Andromeda was waiting at the station when the train arrived so that there was even less of a chance to be seen by her guardians. For all their polite indifference in public, Lillian knew that once they got home and they saw the bruise Harry Potter had left upon her? She wasn't too certain the other boy would return to Hogwarts in the New Year with all of his limbs attached and in working order.

No, it was best to let all of the Malfoys settle over the next few days, that way, with her continued application of Severus' bruising salve, when they asked to see the discoloration, it would be a pale green or sickly yellow instead of a riotous black and purple.

Gratefully, Merlin was on her side when the train arrived, so after a crushing hug given to her cousin in the safe confines of their train compartment, and a small smile given to Blaise with a promise to write, she was off the train and whisked away by her aunt with a brusqueness that left her Narcissa and Lucius scowling mutinously a couple of minutes later.

* * *

 _ **PoA**_

* * *

The first two days at the Tonks was spent catching up with the relatives she hadn't seen in ages. Was spent laughing with her Aunt and Uncle, and joking with her silly cousin; they spent late nights baking biscuits and watching movies and early mornings over tea and quick flies on their brooms in the backyard.

It was one such morning, when Ted and Nymph were outside flying without Lillian, that she and her Aunt spoke about the one thing they had all dutifully ignored.

"If your father gets to the goblins…" Andromeda broached carefully.

Lillian knew what Andromeda was hinting at immediately, for it was something she and Lucius had spoken extensively about when she had come of an age where they could honestly discuss the first war and just how all parties' actions would come to affect her should another war begin.

"Once he was arrested, all of his titles and possessions immediately fell to be inherited by me. Until I am of age to claim my status as Black Heiress, Narcissa is acting as my beneficiary. The goblins are permitted to give my father nothing but medical assistance and a small fund should he ask for it; anything more and they must contact Narcissa." Lillian explained with a calm efficiency suited to an experienced Member of Parliament or the Wizengamot.

"My father is in no way capable of claiming the Black Lordship, nor is he capable of changing his will, for it was cemented – as is – on the day he was sentenced to Azkaban. Even should he be cleared, all charges erased and him declared innocent, he will be incapable of claiming the title he refused upon my grandparents death, nor will he be capable of stripping me of anything my surname has given me."

Andromeda didn't know why she was so surprised that her sister and her husband had planned for such an eventuality of Sirius leaving Azkaban. But she was. She was surprised that they had so securely insured that Sirius could take absolutely nothing from his their _his_ daughter.

"We annually visit each property within my purview so that each house recognizes and accepts my magical signature and that no property falls into disrepair. Lucius even restored all those that had been neglected as a gift to me on my tenth birthday."

If ever any doubts remained in Andromeda's heart about the babe whom Remus Lupin had placed within her arms being raised by Lucius Malfoy, it were instances like these that assuaged a majority of her worries. For Lucius Malfoy cared fiercely for the little girl thrust upon him, a girl with the potential to ruin _everything_ for he and his family considering whom he served and who had sired her.

"During the first war, your father housed the rebellion." Andromeda cautioned, for she feared how others would force Lillian to become an even greater part of the upcoming war that she was by birthright alone.

"A very complicated blood ward was commissioned through the Goblins." Lillian began to reassure, knowing that her Aunt was giving voice to fears that had probably plagued her for as long as Sirius had done the unthinkable and given up his daughter for vengeance that destroyed him. "Lucius and I worked extensively, and exclusively, with Bill Weasley – " A quick one-two blink the only acknowledgement Andromeda gave at the name of the boy who was friends with her daughter. " – Creating a ward that would let my father into Grimmauld Place, but in no way permits him to invite others into the home, or permits him any sort of power as a landlord."

"And it'll work?" Andromeda didn't doubt the talent of William, Lucius and Lillian; but she knew Sirius' intelligence, didn't dare to underestimate his ingenuity when he held purpose.

"If, for any reason, we have missed something, Kreacher is under the strictest of instructions."

Andromeda visibly startled, "He's still alive?" Andromeda vividly remembered the surly old house elf that was ancient when she was a child; the elf who had served only her mother and her brother Regulus with any sort of faithfulness.

Lillian laughed, "Reluctantly so. I have Dobby going to him every couple of weeks to 'apprentice' under him – though I send Dobby mostly to drive the other elf so crazy he can do nothing but behave honestly and without thought to any master current or otherwise. Kreacher curses me for it, but he has seemed more youthful these past few years."

Andromeda snorted, completely undignified but not bothering to demurely deflect from her social faux pas, "Devious."

Lillian smiled politely, though her eyes shone wicked. _So much like her father_. It was a sad thought, for who could this girl have been had Sirius not been so stupid? Who could Lillian have become had her mother never been killed? What would Sirius have done that night if it hadn't just been a child – _his child_ – at risk, but the love of his life, too?

* * *

 _ **PoA**_

* * *

"So how has training been?" Lillian asked over the lazy movements of her wand. She and Nymph were doing a couple of exercises designed to help her cousin with her inability to walk without tripping; they had designed an intricate course meant to help with Nymph's footwork, Lillian using her wand to cast a string of bubbles that popped loudly in order to – quite literally – trip her up.

"Aside from my utter lack of coordination? Brilliant." Nymph flashed her cousin a wide grin, managed not to trip with the brief distraction, did a little happy dance, and then went face first into the ground.

Lillian had the grace not to laugh aloud, though the red-haired witch refused to look at the younger girl to see her amusement.

"Moody swears that it's my inability to walk that'll see me done in for."

"If you are proficient in all the other areas, I'm sure they'll still hire you on, you just won't ever be sent on stealth missions." Lillian teased.

Nymph groaned as she jumped back to her feet and began again, "The stealth missions are the _fun_ missions."

Lillian rolled her eyes but didn't comment. "How is Moody?"

"Bloody mental is what," Nymph swore as a bubble popped right behind her ear, made her fumble but she managed to keep her feet. "Half the time I think he's really trying to kill me."

"He's unconventional," Lillian agreed, though she knew the man had taken it considerably easier on her own learning's for threat of all the bureaucratic paperwork he hated being heaped upon him at Lucius' request. "But you'll never have a better mentor."

"That's the only thought that keeps me sane." Nymph agreed. "But what about you? You've taken up tutoring, yes?" Nymph utterly hated that her admission into the Auror program had taken away the time she usually spent with her younger cousin, hated that they had only been able to keep in touch through letters that were as infrequent as ever due to the rigorous nature of her program.

"I have, it was only for a few weeks before term ended that the professors brought some students to my attention. I think they've given me the ones they've no tolerance for anymore," Lillian had the suspicion that it was McGonagall, in particular, whom was being driven to drink by her more lackluster of students.

Nymph laughed at that, "How many?"

"Right now? Five."

"Tell me about them." Nymph instructed, for Lillian's letters were always vague when it came to anything she thought Nymph would be uninterested in hearing. Nymph wondered when Lillian would realize that anything the girl had to say would be interesting for the sole fact that it was Lillian doing the saying. Nymph loved her cousin fiercely, as did her parents, and wanted to always be aware of what was going on her life, always included, because she could spend so few moments actually in her presence.

"Well, there's Neville – "

 _McGonagall had held them both back after class one afternoon, and though Lillian hadn't ever been rude to the other boy, had even helped him on more than a single occasion, he was an anxious mass of young teenager as he stood behind McGonagall, shifty and unable to even look at Lillian for fear of something uncomely happening to him._

 _"_ _Is this about upcoming exams?" Lillian inquired, straightforward with the stern witch because she knew the woman wasn't prone to mincing her words._

 _"_ _It is," McGonagall agreed with a quirk of a smile at the corner of her mouth; pleased with the girl's tenacity, almost affectionately so. "As most Professors do, I hold hours in my office meant to assist students in need of further help. I haven't brought anyone to your attention mostly because I figured it wouldn't be necessary until the next term started. However, with finals approaching I've been bombarded with fretful first years and no longer have the time necessary to sufficiently help a couple of my students. Consider Mr. Longbottom your trial run, Miss Black. We'll see how his work improves over the next week, and he'll report to me about the quality of your lessons, and if everything seems up to par, I've a couple more students to send your way."_

 _Lillian's eyes lingered on the other boy, noticed the way he gaped at the Professor as though she had just said something astounding, before he noticed Lillian's attention and immediately looked away._

 _"_ _I'm more than happy to help Neville with whatever he needs, Professor, but only if he's okay with this arrangement and wouldn't feel more comfortable continuing to see you instead."_

 _McGonagall's brows rose in obvious surprise before she turned and leveled the boy with a superior glance that just_ dared _him to suggest otherwise than the arrangement his head of house had made._

 _"_ _N-no, t-this is f-fine. T-thanks L-L-Lillian."_

 _McGonagall turned to look at Lillian with a pleased smirk, as if saying,_ 'see, what on earth were you worried about'. _"Alright then Neville, as long as you're sure. Meet me in the library after dinner, be prepared to walk me through anything you have questions about, anything you're worried about, and everything you're struggling with."_

 _"_ _O-okay," The boy gaped at her, as if astonished by just how seriously she was taking this, just how serious she seemed to be willing to help him._

" – He was really nervous at first, but I can now count him a friend, I think. He went down to Hogsmeade with Blaise and I, anyways. Didn't stutter once the entire time we spent at the Three Broomsticks."

"That's marvelous, Lilly," Tonks announced, always happy to hear that someone's prejudices against her cousin for a reputation unwarranted were dismissed as folly. "Who else?"

"Well, after Neville came Seamus – " And Lillian laughed just thinking about the Irish boy.

 _"_ _As you are well aware," McGonagall began with stern eye on the boy whose face was half marked by charcoal. "Mr. Finnigan has a propensity for blowing things up."_

 _Lillian's mouth twitched into a small smile, she couldn't resist, and the Irish boy gaped at her for the show in emotion seen rarely, and never when not surrounded by one of her buddies. "See what you can do with him before I give you the rest of them."_

 _"_ _Yes ma'am."_

"How'd you fix him?" Tonks demanded to know, for there was no alternative in her mind, Lillian had most definitely managed to help the boy somehow.

"There wasn't really anything to fix, Nymph." Lillian chastised gently, throwing a string of bubbles directly in her cousin's face and delighting in the squeal she made when she fell on her bum. " – But – "

 _"_ _It's bloody useless!" Seamus dropped his wand and crossed his arms, brogue thick as he downright_ pouted _at the scorched table._

 _"_ _It isn't useless, Seamus."_

 _"_ _Then why isn't it working?" He demanded to know – and it was a good thing Lillian had had the foresight not to work with the other boy in the library, because his shout alone would have seen them kicked out._

 _"_ _It isn't working because you're trying to hard." Lillian explained calmly and with a level of patience that didn't falter, not even in the face of Neville's rampant uncertainties._

 _"_ _That's rich. I want it too bad so it's not working." The Irish boy let out a string of curses Lillian dutifully ignored with a prim sort of_ ladyness _that made the boy flush brightly once his mind had caught up to his tongue._

 _"_ _It isn't working because you're putting too much magical power into the spells. These are simple casts, Seamus, when you put so much power into it, the item gets a surplus of magic and with not enough room to house it, the only way to release that extra magic is to explode."_

 _Seamus' brows furrowed thoughtfully, his mouth twisting downward, contemplating what Lillian had to say but not really believing her. He was a half-blood, how on earth was it possible for him to be_ too _strong; he had been under the impression he would have to try harder than everyone else because of his muggle father. It just didn't make any sense. He wanted to believe her, but how could he?_

 _"_ _You're thinking too hard, Seamus," Lillian gently chastised, smiling warmly when he lifted his heavily scowling face to look at her._

 _Picking up his wand, feeling the inherent thrum of power in it, she placed it into one of his clenching fists, "When you cast, don't shout, don't command, speak the incantation like you would speak to your friends, speak the incantation with a respectful politeness you would to McGonagall, or Flitwick."_

 _When the boy didn't do anything, she encouraged him just to try it, he had nothing to lose for he had already lost both of his eyebrows. He laughed when she told him as much, startling himself because_ Lillian Black _had just made him laugh, and then he did as instructed._

"I don't think anyone has ever hugged me as hard as he did when nothing blew up." Lillian mused thoughtfully, even now, helpless not to smile in the face of Seamus' success and his utter elation with said success. "McGonagall was so impressed she gave me fifty points."

Nymph laughed, as impressed as McGonagall, but not because of the results of her cousin's tutoring, but because Lillian had had the unbelievable foresight to actually know that Seamus wasn't struggling because he couldn't comprehend, but because his core was not only inherently stronger than average, but it also didn't respond well to forced shouts.

"Were all your other students as interesting?" Nymph wondered, for Lillian had told her only of two students so far, one of which a stuttering mess of nerves who now went out with her for butterbeers, and the second an unlikely powerhouse that would probably wind up adoring the very ground her cousin walked on – not that Lillian knew that.

"In their own ways." Lillian agreed. "Luna was definitely someone refreshingly different."

 _Luna Lovegood was all white-blonde hair, big blue eyes, and fae-like features. She gave off an air of not being all there, a head-in-the-clouds, too dreamy girl with zero awareness of the reality in which every one else lived in. Lillian knew better._

 _Their first meeting had the girl spouting of a string of unrecognizable words, before her hazy blue eyes cleared for just a second and she gave a very lucid 'hello'._

 _"_ _You don't have any wrackspurts."_

 _Lillian's head tilted, "Are those magical creatures?"_

 _Luna smiled dreamily, "Yes."_

 _Lillian gave a thoughtful hum, studying the second year Ravenclaw McGonagall had brought to her attention. She didn't think the girl dense, she wouldn't be in Ravenclaw if she was. She didn't think her utterly unrealistic either. Lillian had good instincts, and in regards to Luna Lovegood, well, the girl felt to her like magical creatures did; like some mythical beauty that was misunderstood but lovely to its' core._

 _So for their first meeting, Lillian had asked Professor Flitwick if they couldn't borrow his classroom, Flitwick had only need to hear the word Luna before he understood and agreed with a broad, slightly sharp grin. "You take care of my claw, Miss Black, I like her." The half-goblin professor had warned, though they both knew the warning had been obsolete. Lillian wasn't likely to mistreat anyone, let alone a girl like Luna, and the professor was well aware of that._

 _It had taken all of one minute for the fairies to bury themselves in Lillian's hair, and from that moment on, she had held Luna's undivided attention, the girl's expression vividly clear and utterly riveted by the entirety of their lesson._

"She has even joined a couple of our study sessions in the library since." Lillian added; thinking of the utterly ridiculous expression Draco had given her when the second year Ravenclaw had sat down beside him without so much as a by-your-leave.

 _"_ _What is this?" Draco had demanded, morbidly curious about the fae-like girl who didn't say a word as she claimed the only empty seat left, opened her book, and began reading._

 _"_ _Draco, meet Luna Lovegood, I'm tutoring her for Professor McGonagall." Lillian explained, amusement plain in her voice._

 _"_ _Another one?" He demanded, indignant but not wholly displeased by the strange addition to their table. "First you befriend Neville, whom I can no longer take pleasure out of frightening because he's now under your wing. Then I've got to put up with Seamus beaming at you every time you walk into a room," And he was vividly aware of how Blaise had suddenly stilled, apparently unaware of the attention Lillian had recently gained, "And now this? Some waif of a girl who doesn't even_ think _to balk at sitting beside me?"_

 _Devon smothered her laughter in Theo's shoulder, Theo who was carefully hiding his face behind an open text._

 _"_ _You're upset because of how not scary you are, cousin?" Lillian mused._

 _"_ _I have a reputation to protect!" He yelled defensively – and it was a good thing they had put up privacy charms or else hell would have reigned upon them in the form of one Madam Pince._

 _"_ _The Blibbering Humdinger's are laughing at you." Luna said in airily._

 _The utterly baffled expression on her cousin's face had Lillian laughing from deep within her belly, enrapturing everyone at their table, even Luna, until Draco grudgingly admitted to himself that the Lovegood Ravenclaw could stay._

Nymph could only laugh as uproariously as she was sure Lillian had at the thought of such an odd girl interacting with their very prim and proper cousin. Nymph was pretty sure she would kill to see such an interaction in person.

"Hannah Abbott was lovely," Lillian had helped the girl with her defense. The only student that Remus had brought to her attention, and much like with McGonagall, she was pretty sure the man was testing her, for what, she couldn't fathom. "She does your old house proud." For Hannah had been nothing but nice from the get go, by then word of her tutoring had spread, so Hannah knew nothing malicious would possibly come from spending time alone with her. But even then, Hannah lacked the caution that the others had possessed, even Luna had been weary of being made fun of at first.

Nymph perked up with pride at the goodness of the Hufflepuff name, "None from your own house though?"

"One," Lillian affirmed, "A first year, Caroline Goodwin. She's from America, struggling with a few classes not because she's incapable, but I think she's drowning a bit in the different atmosphere."

"You sound fairly concerned about her, Lillian." Nymph stopped her exercise to give her cousin her full attention, and sure enough, there was a worried frown on the other girl's face.

"I am." Lillian agreed.

 _Caroline Goodwin was a meek little blonde girl, with freckles across the bridge of her nose and beneath her pretty brown eyes. She also seemed dreadfully uncertain of everything, the school, her peers, her magic. Lillian had immediately regretted, upon their first introduction, having been so busy as to not have noticed the little girl drowning in her own house._

 _Severus had, despite the tension between them for weeks, seen what Lillian was doing for the students he knew she had met with – for it was nothing so simple as tutoring, she was_ mentoring _them – and decided she could do something for the girl not even he could help._

 _So they met in his office, and despite her cool indifference to him, he had broached the topic with her, expressed his concerns for the hatchling that seemed uncomfortable even around him and that's how Lillian knew how serious things had the potential to be. Snape may have been seen as a strict bastard to everyone else, but to his house? He was their only champion, he was fiercely protective of every Slytherin student, expected them to abide by a standard set high, but in return, he would forever go against any opponent looking to strike them down._

 _He had also, despite their tension, made sure to inform Lillian that in no way was she at all responsible for this girl's fate. That in no way, was this her fault, because Lillian cared so deeply for creatures, and family, and_ strays _, that Severus feared Lillian would blame herself for not catching sight of Caroline's need sooner. His order not to blame herself was the only thing that kept her for wallowing in self-recrimination upon her introduction to the girl in question._

 _Caroline was skittish, and uncertain, and looked at Lillian from wide eyes that broke her heart because they were as afraid as they were hopeful. Hopeful that maybe someone would look at her, see how scared she was, and_ help _her._

Severus had only introduced them a few days before term ended so Lillian could barely do more than sit with the girl for a few brief moments in the morning before breakfast before she was consumed by everything else already on her plate. She had vowed, however, to take the girl wholly beneath her wing once term started back, vowed to introduce Caroline to Luna, vowed to herself that Lillian's safe haven would become Caroline's – should she so desire.

"I wrote her a letter, the very day we left Hogwarts, so that when she went home it would be waiting for her." Lillian sighed.

"Give her time, Lillian," Nymph reassured, concerned for the girl Lillian had mentioned, but concerned for her cousin as well. Nymph didn't want Lillian to take on more than she could handle, and it sounded as though this girl, Caroline, may just be more than the others combined. Nymph could only hope that Lillian's support system – that, Draco, Blaise, and Devon – didn't let Lillian's Gryffindor tendencies hurt her.

Lillian conceded to Nymph's wisdom with a somber smile, before forcefully lightening the subject, "There was one more would-be student," And the wicked glint in grey eyes made Tonks weary.

"Would-be?" The pink-haired woman questioned, uncertain if she really wanted to know.

"Pansy Parkinson." Nymph lit up with laughter, familiar enough with pureblood society and her cousin's life to know full well just who Pansy Parkinson was.

"Was she in any way subtle?" Nymph demanded to know, only laughing more when Lillian leveled her with a challenging look that read, 'really? Pansy Parkinson, _subtle?'_

 _She was sitting in the Slytherin common room, curled up in an armchair late one Saturday night, not alone, for Blaise sat in the armchair across from hers, the rectangular table between them, when Pansy marched in the room from the direction of the girl's dormitory, dressed in her slinky pajamas as though she were twenty-three and not thirteen._

 _"_ _I've been waiting for you all night."_

 _Considering Lillian hadn't ever spent time with Pansy before, she was suitably startled. "I beg your pardon?"_

 _"_ _I need to talk with you," Pansy ordered._

 _"_ _About what?" Lillian couldn't fathom Pansy having anything of import to speak with her about._

 _Pansy scoffed before stepping further into the room and perching herself on the arm of the couch closest to her in a way that had the strap of her chemise falling from her shoulder, and the hem of her short riding to reveal even more of her thigh._

 _Lillian cast a bewildered glance to Blaise, who was doing nothing but staring steadily back at her. Lillian's lack of attention, however, alerted Pansy to the fact that Lillian wasn't alone._

 _The short-haired girl took notice of Blaise and let out an undignified squawk, flushing clear to her roots as she jerked and landed in an ungraceful scrawl along the couch._

 _Blaise's gaze didn't move from Lillian, who was utterly flabbergasted by everything._

 _Pansy straightened herself with quick and sharp movements when she realized Blaise wasn't paying her any attention. That didn't stop the other girl from demanding, "Do you mind giving us the room?" Phrased like a question but spoken with a bite that suggested the boy didn't really have a choice._

 _Gold eyes flashed dangerously as his gaze swung lazily to the other girl, making her flush once more before he returned his attention to his book and slowly turned a page, a clear dismissal of Pansy's presence, and a vivid declaration that he was going nowhere._

 _"_ _Anything you have to discuss with me, can and_ will _be heard by Blaise, Parkinson, otherwise you know where your bed is." Lillian admonished, a fierce edge to her gaze that told the other girl she was treading on thin ice, and Pansy realized any patience Lillian had for her had dissipated upon her attempt at dismissing Zabini._

 _"_ _Right," Pansy cleared her throat, threw her shoulders back, and began with the same undeserving confidence she had entered the room with. "I hear your tutoring."_

 _It took all of her strength not to roll her eyes, "Yes."_

 _"_ _I want to be tutored." Pansy explained, "In potions."_

 _Suddenly aware of the purpose of Pansy's visit, Lillian, without having to move a muscle, made Pansy freeze as though locked in the stare of a predator. For Lillian's eyes had darkened to a black storm, her eyes sharp and eviscerating._

 _"_ _Even if I accepted your request, even though it is the professors that bring students in need to my attention," Lillian challenged with a quiet edge that had Blaise peering up at her through his lashes, stilling lazily flipping the pages of his book. "How could you possibly need help in the only subject you're receiving an O in?"_

 _Pansy balked at the idea that Lillian knew her grades, and struggled to find the well-structured speech she had created before she had approached Lillian._

 _"_ _I – uh –" Pansy suddenly realized how bloody awful this idea was._

 _"_ _The only reason you would need tutoring, by me, is because you have intentions for my cousin. You're pretty, Pansy, but let me give you some advice, feigning stupid in this house is going to get you killed. And any chance you had at Draco died the very second you thought to use me to get to him." Pansy felt a cold chill crawl along her spine, and when she looked to Blaise – in all of her stupidity – to seek help from the predator's grasp she found herself in, it was to find the other boy utterly riveted by Lillian._

 _"_ _If you thought Draco's inattention to your pursuance was devastating," Lillian added once the other girl had realized Blaise would be of no help, "Just wait until he hears just who you were willing to step on to gain his affections." And then Pansy realizing just how royally she had screwed up, because it was a fact every Slytherin knew as inherently as they knew it was the world against them, that Draco would kill any who dared to threaten or mistreat his cousin._

 _For all that the world recognized Lillian Black as nothing but an inconvenience to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy…Draco Malfoy had adopted Lillian Black as his own, the only inconvenience she would ever be to him, was the potential number of bodies he would inevitably have to hide once the war burgeoning on the horizon had arrived._

Nymph had stopped laughing to stare open-mouthed at her cousin, "You're fucking terrifying."

Lillian grinned a wicked grin and shot a string of bubbles directly into Tonks' open mouth.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

THANKS TO ALL WHO READ, FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, ETC. YOU ALWAYS HAVE AND WILL ALWAYS REMAIN TO BE AWESOME!

 _ **Lottie:**_ Patience is a virtue and I like to try it. Hopefully this tides you over for a bit. ;) There will definitely be more father cub feels down the line between Lupin and Lillian, so I'm glad you liked them.

 _ **Guest:**_ I hope you loved the multiple BlaisexLillian moments here. They sort of just kept happening. If you enjoyed last chapters caring Draco, how much did you enjoy this one? haha. I had planned to make mention of her potentially helping Harry in this chapter, but that sort of just didn't fit this time. Next chapter, I have plans on mentioning it then.

 _ **Jafcbutterfly:**_ I definitely know I need to be more frequent, I really do, it's a problem and I'm working on it. haha. but thank you for staying a loyal follower despite the infrequency of updates. I really do appreciate it.

 _ **RockChic733:**_ Takes a beautiful human being to know a beautiful human being! haha. Thank you so much! And I know I wasn't as quick with this one but it was a monster so, I feel proud giving you that! :) So glad you enjoyed protective Lillian! Hope you enjoyed a motherhenning Draco, haha, and a silently protective Blaise. Hopefully you got your detail satisfaction in this chapter - I will admit to personally wanting more out of the last chapter at least but it was just sort of coming up short for me and I didn't want to force it. This monster just kept shouting at me though, so hopefully it all ran together smoothly. There will definitely be more internal struggle Lupin, but there will also most definitely be him taking a side later on down the road - it won't always be an internal struggle with him. Thank you so incredibly much for all the faith you have placed in me. Honestly, it's truly inspiring, and you've no idea what it means to me. :)

 _ **Guest:**_ Will she, or won't she help Harry? Only time will tell...haha, kidding. We'll actually see a bit of that answer next chapter (hopefully) it was supposed to be in this one, but it just wouldn't fit with everything else that happened.

 _ **Tinsela:**_ We'll see her decision on that very soon. I'm glad you like Lupin's relationship with Harry too! Thanks so much for the support!

 **Miii:** Hopefully the length makes up for the wait! Thanks for sticking around to read it! I really appreciate it!

* * *

See you next time!

Have a kick ass week!

x


	18. Letters, Requests, and Meetings

**AN:**

It has been awhile, for that I apologize, but I think we've all come to expect that as my new norm.

I haven't addressed ANs here just because there were quite a lot of them (THANK YOU), and I really just wanted to get this chapter out for you.

 _ **ALWAYS BE AWARE**_ : No matter how long I've gone between updates, I will NEVER EVER NEVER EVER NEVER EVER NEVER abandon this story. Seriously, I'm riding this out to the very end. So PLEASE don't fret, or worry, or panic, or any variation thereof when it's been a long while before updates. I am and always will be fully committed to the continuance of this story.

Anyways, I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter, I struggled for a while on how to set up what will be hinted at in this update; part of the reason the dang thing took so long. My ideas just weren't meshing up, it was a thing. It's sorted now, though, hallelujah.

 _ **WARNING:**_ there are like, two or three curse words, if that offends, I'm sorry.

Hope everyone enjoys the read!

* * *

POSTMARKED:

 _Hagrid_

 _Hogwarts Castle_

 _To Miss Lillian Black,_

 _I hope this holiday finds ya well. I'm well myself, workin hard on the lesson plans for the next year, Flitwick has been much help on tha end of things._

 _Everyone's doing good here. Though, these beasts are inna mighty huff without ya._

 _Thestrals have been gathering at the forest's edge, checkin for ya daily, and when they find ya gone, stampin their feet like spoilt children throwin temper tantrums, and leavin without botherin with myself. Their actual keeper._

 _Buckbeak's been the worst. Totally despondent. Keeps turnin' his rear every time I go to feed 'im. Refusin to eat, refusin to interact with the rest of the flock. Bein' a right pain and causin' quite the stir._

 _Fang's been poutin', droolin' all over the floor mat, waitin' on ya to come in for his walk. Refuses to walk with myself. Big lout._

 _I don' even wanna_ mention _that bloody Mrs. Norris. If we thought she was mean before, she's right vicious these past few days._

 _Anywho, just wanted to wish you a happy Christmas, figured I aughta tell ya just how much I appreciate all the help you've been these recent months, the animals are happier, an' I've never met someone as dedicated to the creatures as I am._

 _I, uh, I made ya something. It's nothin' really, kinda primitive, really, but I thought you might like it anyways. Figure you might be missin' the creatures a bit, thought maybe this way you'd have a little bit of them at home with ya, to keep ya company when they aren't there to do it themselves._

 _See ya in a few weeks,_

 _Hagrid_

* * *

POSTMARKED:

 _Remus Lupin_

 _Hogwarts Castle_

 _Lillian,_

 _First off, happy birthday little cub, I wish I could be there to celebrate it with you... I wish I had been there to celebrate a lot of events and anniversaries with you, but I'll be grateful for the capability of sending this letter to you with the knowledge that it will be well received._

 _You've grown into a remarkable young woman, Lillian, and I know all of that is due to the Malfoy's, and before this year, maybe I could have begrudged them their places in your life, now, however, I could do no such thing. When I see the obvious affection shared between Draco and yourself... when I see the protectiveness in him that rivals the wolf in me? If your father was in his right mind, he would kill me for admitting this, but I trust your continued well-being under the Malfoy name. Whatever comes from the brewing tensions between Light and Dark, I trust that no matter how they have to do it, the Malfoy's will keep you alive and well to the end of it. No matter what, little cub, know that my side in this war will always be_ yours _. Please remember this when you read what I have written._

 _Know, before all else, you have no obligation to this task I'll ask of you simply because it is I doing the asking. A majority of my being rebels at having even dared to write you about this, but another part, as miniscule as it may be, recognizes that this is an opportunity that you must be afforded the knowledge of. The choice is yours, regardless, and I honor it always._

 _The Dementors haunting our grounds haven't been harmless; they have, in fact, claimed quite a few victims since their occupancy, none more prevalent, as I'm sure you are aware, as one Harry Potter. He has come to me, asking that I instruct him on how to cast a Patronus, after realizing after the last quidditch match that a student his age was more than capable of defending oneself against them._

 _I won't lie to you Lillian, your involvement in this, your instruction of Harry? It probably won't go over so well the first few weeks. I see a little too much of his father in him for the introduction of this to be easy, especially when in consideration of your father's supposed involvement in James and Lily's murders. However, I can't deny that your experience would be unequivocally beneficial. I was aged, more experienced, and more grounded in self and magical core when I learned the Patronus charm, well on my way to completing my Masters; you're coming from a place more similar to Harry's then I could imagine. Your presence in our sessions will make teaching him far less strenuous then should I attempt to go at it alone._

 _You are already tutoring more than a fair handful of students, and this one case will require significantly more of your time and effort than your general sessions._

 _I must reiterate this as many times as it takes for you to trust me when I say it. I don't want you to make this decision based upon my request. I am merely presenting an opportunity to you, one with more benefits than just indebting Harry Potter to you. I implore you to think it over carefully, bring the matter to the attention of the Malfoys, if anyone is more skilled at maneuvering tumultuous environments and gaining powerful political allies, well, I'll chew my own shoes come the next full moon._

 _I love you, little cub; don't ever think I'm not in your corner because I am. In complete transparency, I don't know if I want you anywhere near Harry right now, I've seen within him an incontrollable fury I daren't wish to subject you to. I want his vitriol nowhere near you, cub, but this isn't a decision I can make for you, and it would be a disservice to you to withhold such information, not when I think it could support you in a case against Dumbledore._

 _This year isn't turning out how I expected it might when I agreed to teach at Hogwarts, it has turned out much better, if only for the reason that we have been reintroduced to each other._

 _I don't have much to my name, but enclosed, I have gifted you a few of my most treasured memories, I hope you find in them the love and comfort I do each time I look at them. Please make no attempts to return them, these are the originals, but do not fret, I've made copies for myself._

 _See you soon, little cub_

 _Papa Wolf_

* * *

Lillian's hands shook as she fingered the edges of the photos enclosed in a fine paper wrapping meant to protect the images; tears flooding her eyes, yet refusing to fall; her breath short and almost painful at the memories presented before her.

One was of her, newly born and held in a woman's arms; a woman with a tangle of blonde curls and deep dimples, impossibly blue eyes ethereal as she shared a look with a young, devishly handsome version of a man unmistakably Lillian's father, before they both looked down, broad smiles on their faces at baby her.

There was another one, her parents the same easily distinguishable, beautiful young couple, with her probably just a little under a year old sprawled on a pale blue couch, her mother's fingers tickling her ribs, her father leaning over the back of the couch staring at them both with a smile almost more broad then the one he sported when she was first born.

Her heart _hurt_ at that photo, because she couldn't even begin to fathom her father ever having loved her as he so obviously did in this photo. Her mother making her giggle and her father staring upon them, upon _her_ , as though she were where his whole world started and stopped.

She stared at that photo for countless hours before she managed to look at the last two photos. Photos that almost soothed the soul-wrenching pain the last two inspired, two photos that inspired within her warmth and comfort and an unfailing sense of belonging.

The first was of Remus, as young as his parents in the first photo, with her being maybe four months old. He was passed out on an oval shaped dining table in what was unmistakably a very homey looking kitchen. An open book pillowing his head, one hand wrapped around a coffee mug, the other around one of her unbelievably tiny feet, his hand encompassed her foot, her ankle, and a good part of her lower leg as she dosed in a little rocking seat atop the table, a wolf stuffed animal clutched tightly to her chest.

The second was another of Remus and she both asleep. Except this time they were on that same pale blue couch, her snoozing on his chest, a book he had been reading propped on her little diaper-clad bottom, his hands keeping her safe even in his sleep. Their breaths as synchronized as possible when her lungs were so tiny in comparison to his, and when she snuffled against his threadbare t-shirt; he smiled in his sleep, thumbs moving gently, soothingly, along her little spine.

These were her only photos of a life before the Malfoys… that Remus had given them to her? She didn't think she would ever be capable of letting him go, he was her wolf; he may have not been around in the last decade, he may have been absent, but he hadn't abandoned her, she was still his cub, she would always _be_ his cub, and that was more than her birth father had ever given her.

* * *

 _ **PoA**_

* * *

Draco and Lillian were in her bed, her head pillowed on his arm as they stared up at the dream catcher Hagrid had sent her for Christmas, Draco contemplating Lillian's situation and choices, Lillian ruminating on the delicate ornament crafted by Hagrid's half-giant hands.

It was probably worth a few dozen galleons alone for the materials used, let alone the overall result. One of Fawkes' fire bright feathers had been used as the rim, sewn tight to a half-dozen or so hippogriff feathers, all a variety of grey to black in a striking offset to phoenix fire. The unmistakable inky black of Thestral mane bound the iridescently silver beads made of unicorn hoof shavings to the feathered rim. To finish, tiny black opals gleaming midnight blue and emerald green hung freely by more Thestral mane, clinking together almost like little bells from the soft breeze cast from her wand half an hour ago.

It was one of the most beautiful gifts she had ever received, and she couldn't believe it came from a man who had once referred to her family as 'bad blood'. Hagrid hadn't thought it was much, his gift, but it was _everything_. It was made with care, and patience, and made of all the things she adored, of all the creatures that had claimed a part of her heart over the course of her time apprenticing with Hagrid; she would forever cherish it, even if Hagrid had expected her to discard it for nothing.

"Did you speak to Nymphadora about this?"

"I penned a letter this morning, waited to send it off until you and I had a chance to discuss this. I wanted you to be the first to hear the offer." Lillian adored Nymph, valued her opinions and advice beyond measure, but when it came down to it, she valued no opinion more than she did Draco's.

"Why come to me?" Though Draco was pleased to an unquantifiable degree that he was Lillian's first choice, he knew that she could easily anticipate his answer without actually having to ask. "You know already what I'll say. I want that entitled prick nowhere near you, especially after he hurt you." His fingers gently touched the almost completely faded bruise.

"Because if you can see the potential advantages despite your rage and hatred, then I really haven't a choice, have I?" A long silence met her point, Draco dissecting all the facts of the situation, which was _why_ she brought Lupin's request to him first.

Lillian would undoubtedly consult Lucius and Narcissa after Draco had given her his input; would even get Nymph's reply sometime after then but she prioritized Draco in because of his bias.

Draco was near blinded by his hatred of Harry and his love for her, but he would weigh all points of consideration and answer her with the business-minded ruthlessness Lucius had instilled into them both ages ago; which made his decision all the more important than one of a completely objective bystander.

"You're fourteen." He announced, unbidden and solemn; his tone resigned in a way that told her that he didn't like whatever conclusion he had come up with.

"I'll be fifteen next break." Lillian understood where others wouldn't what her age had to do with the seemingly unrelated subject.

"You will be fully contracted by Christmas of fifth year." Draco frowned, his arms around her tightening briefly at the thought, "The Malfoy name won't be able to protect you for much longer," And that thought – the idea that he wouldn't forever be able to keep her safe – terrified him in a way nothing else could. "If you can form an alliance with Potter, despite his current temper…it could only ever be an advantage." As loathe as Draco was to admit it, he couldn't lie, not about this. "Make an ally of Potter and you'll have help we cannot provide once you are committed and this war starts."

Draco sighed, wanting to think of nothing less than he did the fact that Lillian would be presented to pureblood society in less than two years time. "I guess I can't begrudge you your odd acquaintanceship with Granger now, can I?"

"You can, and you will." She murmured, mind quietly distracted by what his encouragement meant for the situation presented.

She was right, he would begrudge it, if for no other reason then because her odd acquaintanceship with Granger was woefully unbalanced, and only really in effect when Granger seemed to need something from his cousin. In Draco's book, there would never be any good excuse to use Lillian's goodwill for selfish purposes.

Committed to taking Remus's request to Lucius and Narcissa next, Lillian turned her gaze away from the dream catcher to gaze at her cousin, seeing his inner turmoil in regards to her circumstance in life, she smiled at his protective urges and decided to distract him.

So in an abrupt change of subject she told Draco what happened with Pansy.

"Father will be pleased to desist playing nice with Mr. Parkinson." He noted at the end of her tale, his mouth pinched, obviously displeased and feeling more than a little vindictive. "Honestly, I think father detested Parkinson Sr. as much as he does the dreadful Flints. And considering how intolerant he has been of that bunch since Marcus' show earlier this year, I never thought such a thing possible." And there was no question that Lucius Malfoy would cut all ties with Parkinson Sr. once Draco informed his father about what the heiress had dared to do in regards to Lillian and her position in their family. No one stepped on them and got away with it, not even against the honorary 'ward'.

"Of course you aren't just as pleased to quit entertaining the girl's ridiculous adoration of you." Lillian teased with a nudge to his side.

"Nothing ridiculous about her affections, cousin," Draco countered, smirk so clear in his voice, "If nothing else, Pansy Parkinson has good taste…I just have better."

Lillian laughed aloud at her cousin's statement, for she loved when he got to display his sense of humor – more often than not, he could transform that arrogance into a sharp wit that never failed to make her smile.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself in order to sleep well, Draco."

"I sleep like a babe, thank you very much, dear cousin."

Lillian rolled her eyes at his smarminess, though her smile in no way diminished.

After a few moments of peaceful quiet, Draco wondered, "Whatever happened with the mousey first year?" He knew his cousin had been fretting over her lack of response.

"She responded to my letter," Lillian announced, a small frown pulling at her mouth, "But she didn't say much. I think she's afraid I'll vanish should she say the wrong thing."

"Give her time," Draco assured calmly, knowing that if he and Blaise couldn't refuse her on the rare occasions she asked for them to do something in particular – like go into a bookstore on Hogsmeade weekends, not that it was a hardship on either of their parts – then an untried first year will be incapable of denying Lillian for long. "She'll come around once she realizes you are genuine in your attentions."

Lillian wasn't known for being rude or cruel, but she was renowned for her aloofness, not as unapproachable as Zabini, but still a formidable reputation that inspired awe, caution, and fear. Also, the mousey first year's initial impression would have been of Lillian's display of temper at the very beginning of the year – a few days of interaction would not have dispelled the intimidation that outburst had wrought among nearly all of their peers, no matter how gentle Lillian was behaving.

Lillian let out a gusty sigh at his advice, turning on her side until she seemed to be trying to burrow into his skin; he tightened his arm around her. "I'm worried, Draco."

And he knew she was talking about more than just dangerously skittish American witches. Knew she was referring to _everything -_ their family, their friends, her fate in this war that seems to be brewing ever faster. He turned his head, pressed his lips to her hairline, letting the calming scent of loose curls soothe the pit opening in his stomach, "So am I, Lillian, so am I." Because if anything happened to her, he knew he wouldn't be alone in going off the deep end. He feared what they would become in the event of this war taking Lillian from them, because however it happened, they would become the worst sort of people.

* * *

 _ **PoA**_

* * *

"You sounded serious, earlier," Lucius broached after a long, companionable silence between old friends. Having already discussed polite pleasantries, they had just basked in the peace of having nothing to say to someone who knew their darkest, foulest secrets; and Lucius hadn't pushed the reason for Severus' visit, a floo call that had made Lucius wary of this meeting, for it seemed to hint at nothing good. "What seems to be on your mind?"

"It has come to my attention that a student has somehow managed to slip through the cracks, either by accident or design." Severus began, divulging some without truly saying anything at all.

"Cracks?" Lucius prodded, patient to Severus's reticence.

"They are unaware of the rights beholden to them by being a naturally born dual citizen." Severus supplied, "Born _to_ the muggle world, but _of_ our magical one."

"Usually – " Lucius straightened from his previously elegant slouch, immediately alert because as a governor of the school board, his duty was to see Hogwarts students safe and well cared for. "—When such a child stabilizes, a representative of Hogwarts – " Because adolescent magical cores stabilized at eleven years of age, which was why magical schools waited so long to send their letters, no point in trying to teach a child to control something that, as of yet, had no desire to be controlled. " – is sent to that child's residence, to explain the unexplainable and provide guidance and educational supplements so that they are more than prepared before entering our world."

" _Usually_ , yes," Severus conceded, "But not in this case."

Lucius' expression went ice cold, leveling his friend with a stare that meant he best give him all of the facts, and quickly. "What case is this?"

"Devon Maccabee."

Lucius visibly startled, " _Explain_." The bitten off command came from that of a seasoned soldier, _not_ the exemplary businessman.

"An orphan, she resides in an institute in London, apparently she received a letter from Hogwarts explaining she was a witch and written directions to Diagon Alley."

"No representative? Never has Dumbledore been so incompetent before!" Lucius was furious, and not just because Devon was a friend to Lillian, but also because a child, a _magical child_ had been so thoughtlessly disregarded.

"She seems to have prospered just fine in Slytherin, even without proper preparation." Severus figured that was the only way to keep Lucius from going for Albus' head, not that Severus particularly cared if the old wizard's head stayed attached to his neck, but he was, at present, irrevocably tied to the manipulative bastard through an oath blackmailed out of him.

"But how much of that was to do with her association to Lillian?" Lucius challenged quietly, "We cannot think she was the only one to have been ill-prepared."

Severus's mouth pinched in a way Lucius couldn't miss, "You've suspicions of another child so ill-prepared?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Potter had not somehow been left made to suffer the same less than knowledgeable beginning."

Lucius felt his brows rise in surprise, "Dumbledore's golden boy?"

"An ignorant child is the perfect mold." Severus countered quietly. "But I'm not here to discuss Potter, he is not my concern." They both knew that that was a lie, but Lucius let it go.

"How did you become aware of Miss Maccabee's situation then?"

And Severus told Lucius of how the girl snuck into the first weekend at Hogsmeade, but had been unable to sneak off the second. Of their meeting in his office, where he discovered her orphan status and how that status had impeded her privileges as a Hogwarts student – which wasn't at all how their system worked.

 _Always_ a magical child had a magical guardian, if not a biological parent, then that guardian was a godparent, a near relation, or an adoptive guardian; in the case of orphans, muggleborns, or half bloods under the sole custody of their muggle parent, a representative of whichever school that child attended took on temporary magical responsibility until a more permanent alternative had been found.

Had Devon been assigned a magical guardian, that magical guardian would then see to providing Devon with a thorough understanding of the magical world; its' history, its' inner workings, and the possible futures at her disposal should she choose to stay in the magical world come graduation. While she was underage, her assigned magical guardian would also deal with any paperwork regarding her personal rights or well-being.

Their world may have been borderline archaic in most aspects, but it had always been well-advanced and highly progressive in regards to child welfare.

"So, essentially, what you're saying is that she does not possess a magical guardian." Lucius couldn't believe such a massive oversight had occurred. If their world were only a little less biased, the oversight of Miss Maccabee's case alone would be enough to see Dumbledore stripped of his titles, all of them.

"Yes."

Lucius studied his dour friend with piercing scrutiny, piecing together the information given – Severus' attitude regarding the whole thing, and the way in which he had behaved in their earlier floo call – to appraise the situation. "You wish to become her magical guardian."

Severus wasn't even mildly surprised by Lucius quickly made, _accurate_ , conclusion. "Yes."

Lucius sighed, knowing the answer to his next inquiry, but needing to make it regardless. "Not just temporarily?"

"No." Severus agreed, "Permanently."

"You realize, that should you make this decision…should she choose to remain in this world as an adult, she will be, in everything sans blood, your daughter – and considering the world we live in, this wouldn't just be an _immediate_ upheaval." Lucius cautioned, "Tumultuous times are coming, Sev. They are coming and they will not dissipate in a timely manner."

" _I know_ ," Severus bit off hoarsely, wondering at just how much of an idiot he was for even _considering_ taking on this responsibility when already he was a _spy_.

"You've committed to this path already," Lucius realized, "What do you _truly_ wish to discuss with me?" Because Severus wouldn't have broached the subject, knowing his decision had already been made, unless he needed something specific from Lucius.

"Should she choose to stay in our world, should she be my daughter…what are the implications of my adopting a muggleborn witch given the inevitable rise of Him?"

Lucius sucked in a sharp breath, looked quickly from his friend's abyss-like stare to search the fire for an escape to the sudden turn of this conversation. Lucius understood why Severus would ask him about this, Severus was well aware that Lucius had been making plans for over a decade now on how to protect his _half-blood_ niece in the eventuality of Voldemort's return; struggling to make back-up plans to his back-up plans in order to insure that the child that represented almost everything Voldemort was against, wasn't slaughtered or held captive as a show of what happened when you fought opposite him.

Lucius recognized, however, that no matter what, Severus doing this would not be as big a penalty against him as Lucius's was for having taken in Sirius Black's daughter as his Ward; not even if he should use the excuse that he was merely raising her to be gifted over to him, to account for the carnage her father had done to his Lord's cause. It would be the biggest lie he had ever told, and it would be the hardest to sell, because even if he and his wife could keep themselves collected, in no universe would Draco ever be able to stomach the mistruth.

"You are a half-blood, Sev, if this becomes permanent, get her blood tested, in all likelihood she is of some distant relation to a vagabond of a pureblood. She slipped through the cracks of child welfare; maybe she slipped through the cracks of an old bloodline. She could have been born out of a series of squibs. She'll be able to claim half-blood status, and He will pay it no mind. If nothing else, claim it as a ruse to keep on Dumbledore's good side." And if Lucius had his suspicions on Snape's true allegiance in regards to his spying for the dark lord on the light lord, well, considering Lucius's own loyalties, Lucius figured that Severus could keep his secrets.

"So simple a solution?" Severus trusted Lucius' proposal, knew it was solid and foolproof for all that it had taken the other man a scant few minutes to think it up; but how could something so permanently life altering have such a _simple_ answer?

"Nothing about this will be simple, Sev. You care for a hundred students as though they were your own, and you do it well, my friend, but beware this fact…there is nothing, and I do mean _nothing_ , comparable to the moment a child becomes your sole responsibility."

Lucius could still remember, with vivid clarity, the night that Lillian had been brought to them, calm and quiet and as though she hadn't just ripped the world of the Malfoys right out from beneath their very feet.

 _Narcissa and Lucius were just finishing up Draco's bedtime bath when one of their elves alerted them to the presence of Alastor Moody on their doorstep._

 _The fear on his wife's face was enough to make him hate the Auror anew, for in the months following the Dark Lord's initial vanquishing, their lives had been invaded with a ruthless focus that had seen them feeling far more violated than Lord Voldemort ever had._

 _They had yet to find anything, for Lucius was nothing if not vigilant when it came to protecting everything his father had ever threatened him with – his family._

 _"_ _Does he have a warrant, Cobby?"_

 _"_ _No sirs," The female elf shook her head, "He's alone, sirs. No warrants. No teams. Just Crazy eyes."_

 _Brows furrowed in confusion Lucius turned to his wife, fear still present in her gaze, but not as predominantly as before; she was just as confused as he by the lack of a dozen or so more Aurors on their property because no Auror had ever dared come at them alone._

 _"_ _Get Draco dressed, Cobby can put him to bed, then gather yourself and meet me downstairs." Lucius ordered softly, smoothing a thumb across his son's brow and pressing a kiss to his wife's temple before rising to his feet and heading for the foyer – making himself presentable along the way because he would be damned if the irascible Auror ever saw him so informally presented. The sight of him, his shirtsleeves rolled up, his feet bare, and his hair pulled back, that was meant solely for his spouse and child._

 _When he reached the entranceway, he was every inch the formidable Slytherin soldier he was groomed to be, armed with his image and ready to defend his home and family to his dying breath._

 _"_ _I hope you have a good reason coming here without due cause, Auror." He began, stoic and ready to draw mental anguish when the Auror turned and revealed a child Lucius had only ever seen, in person, once before._

 _Lucius knew he had probably lost the infamous Slytherin composure, but he didn't think the gruff Auror would begrudge him for the slip when the other wizard looked wholly out of sorts himself._

 _"_ _Why is she_ here _?" Lucius demanded when he regained his voice, unable to pull his eyes from the gray-eyed, dark-haired little girl clutching tightly to Moody's jacket. He was incensed, for a multitude of reasons, but none of which might be what others would expect. "Has something happened to Narcissa's sister?" Andromeda Tonks may have been disowned, but she would always be blood her sisters, because despite circumstances, the Blacks honored familial blood above all else; Lucius was ill prepared to deal with a distraught wife in addition to the war being waged against their name._

 _"_ _No," Moody grunted, "Mrs. Tonks is fine." Fine was actually a relative term considering how furious and devastated the woman had become when Moody had gone to confiscate the child currently in his possession._

 _"_ _Then why do you have her child?" Lucius demanded to know. Lillian Marlene Black_ _could_ not _be in his home, not when he was under prosecution by the Light Side for his Dark Doings, not when the soldiers he worked alongside were still free and thus a danger to her, not when, should Voldemort ever arise, her being found_ here _of all places would guarantee his_ absolute _inability to keep her safe. She would be eviscerated before Lucius could even lift his wand._

 _"_ _Because it_ isn't _her child." Moody replied gruffly._

 _"_ _Yes, she is," Narcissa's voice surprised both men, and everything about her cool countenance belied the tight grip of her hand in the back of her husbands shirt when she stepped beside him. "Marlene's family was slaughtered, both Sirius and Andromeda were disowned, Bella's in prison, meaning_ Andromeda _was Sirius's closest kin. By all rights, Lillian is Andromeda's."_

 _"_ _Except Sirius Black wasn't actually stricken from the Black family."_

 _Narcissa's nails ripped a small tear in Lucius' shirt, though her face gave nothing away, "_ I beg your pardon _?"_

 _"_ _Everyone assumed guardianship would go to Mrs. Tonks, so Miss Black was living with her while goblins and politicians sorted through the red tape. With the manhunt out for all Death Eaters, the process has taken considerably longer than usual. However, it has now come to our attention that as current Heiress of the Most Noble House of Black, her father, Sirius, must not have been stricken from the family tree after all. Making_ you, _Mrs. Malfoy_ nee _Black, her rightful guardian."_

 _Narcissa couldn't find the strength to speak or even the words to say, so she could do nothing but watch as the scarred Auror placed the beautiful little toddler on her feet, tossing a file gruffly to the foyer bureau and turning on his heel._

 _Moody didn't look back, not once, as he left the manor, for he feared if he did, that if he so much as_ hesitated _, then he might try and keep the girl who didn't fear him despite him being the marred stranger who took her from her loving aunt. If he hesitated, then he would be forced to acknowledge the fact that he was leaving her to the tender mercy of_ Malfoys _and that was one weight he didn't think his conscience could bare._

 _So Moody was gone, and Lucius and Narcissa were left standing there, staring at this little girl barely two years old, unmoving from where she had been abandoned, looking at them through the Black family eyes, quiet and curious, but not yet scared – and the awful reality was that she had been displaced so many times, abandoned by so many people – her father and her father's so called friends just to name a few– that she probably didn't feel as though she had anything to be afraid of here, faced with more strangers in just another place she would be expected to call home._

 _Lillian looked from Lucius to Narcissa and Narcissa practically leapt away from her husband, unable to bare looking at the girl who was her_ niece _, a niece she had never known, a niece she was seeing for the_ first time _, a niece who's life so far was horrid enough to make her want to sob at the truth of everything this war had taken from this little girl who hadn't done anything but be born. "I'll call Andromeda, maybe she can give us more information." And Narcissa hadn't thought twice about leaving a quiet, watchful Lillian with her husband._

 _Lucius stared after his wife, almost hoping she would choose to stay with the girl and let_ him _go call her estranged sister because he was ridiculously unprepared for this situation, of handling this toddler who probably knew nothing about him, and if she did it was through photos more likely than not associated with the word 'bad'._

 _He adored his son; he adored children in general, but_ this _child? This child came with a world of unimaginable pain; this little girl came with a world of uncertainties, a future tainted by the past of her parents, if she were to obtain the Malfoy moniker in addition to that past? She wouldn't stand a chance, no one would, and how dare the same fucking Aurors trying to destroy his life drop off this little girl knowing that he could_ fail _her._

 _So he just stood there, frozen, unable to approach because he was too busy fretting over the painful reality of this little girl's existence, when she starts to move. Lillian Marlene Black is looking at him through darkening eyes, something shifting in her expression now that the scary man is gone and she realizes that he is yet another man who won't be returning for her, that she has just been abandoned and all she has in this new place is a man too uncertain to approach and a quiet that has lasted too long._

 _Eventually, when her eyes have turned coal black and she has become visibly wary, she toddles forward, mostly unsteady, and all he wants to do is reach out and offer her some support so that she doesn't tumble until she's right there, right in front of him… she is at his legs with her small hands reaching out, her little fingers curling into his pant leg and her face pressing into his slacks. She is now so obviously afraid, little body shaking with fine tremors but still not making a peep, quieter than any child has a right to be._

 _Lucius lets her hold onto him, but he is still so hesitant to reach out and comfort her because if he accepts it, accepts_ her _, then he knows himself well enough to recognize the fact that he won't be able to let her go; she would be_ his, _a Malfoy._

 _She moves again, lifting big dark eyes up at him and questioning, a small waver to her innocent voice, "Unca?"_

 _And his heart breaks, shatters and builds anew as he bends down to scoop her into his harms, holding her close – sheltering her – making the decision then and there to always do everything in his power to keep her unafraid. She knew him through pictures, he would be damned if she knew him to be 'bad'._

 _Narcissa comes back awhile later to find them in the foyer, him holding little Lillian tight, her hands fisted in his shirt and her face pressed to his neck. Narcissa comes back with a plan in her mind, a plan meant to get Lillian back to Andromeda on her lips, only for her husband to look upon her fiercely and proclaim, "She's_ ours _."_

 _Narcissa startles, but recovers, she had no other choice, she had rarely witnessed Lucius so committed to a decision. "I'll go get Draco." Because there was no use in putting the introduction off, not when the presence of another child so close to Lillian's own age could help her settle more quickly in this new environment._

 _Lucius stroked a hand down the dozing girl's spine, nudged her awake with his chin when Narcissa came back downstairs with an equally drowsy Draco. Both children looked comically more alert when they took notice of each other, Narcissa approaching with Draco in her arms, Lucius remaining where he was until they were standing in such a way that the children were sitting up, straightening to look at each other._

 _The feared for what would happen should the children not get along, because Draco was_ theirs _but so too, now, was Lillian. They feared for naught._

 _Draco lurched forward, and both parents feared the worse before their son slowly pressed a hand to one of Lillian's cheeks, his touch remarkably_ soft _for the way he threw some of his toys, his touch remarkably_ patient _for the way he would throw a tantrum if he didn't get something quick enough._

 _Draco kept his hand steady, eyes focused with an intensity neither parent could ever recall seeing on their child before, when Lillian reached out, eyes riveted to the pale-haired boy as she placed her hand upon his chest, right where his heart was hidden…and then she smiled, and Lucius and Narcissa shared a look over_ their children's _heads, both suddenly and completely committed to betraying_ everything _to see that smile again._

Lucius came out of that memory with a renewed ache in his heart, knowing that he may not have failed Lillian completely, but he had failed her in part; he had also done more to distinguish that smile of hers than anyone else in her life ever had. But now wasn't the time to dwell on the mistakes of his past and the inevitable mistakes of his future, now was for Severus and making sure his long lasting friend understood what he was getting into.

"There is no way to prepare, no way to know that you are doing right by the child, _your child_ …" Lucius cautioned, "There is only a fierce desire to see that child to adulthood, to know that, by the end of it, they will succeed and when they do, they'll look back on your influence in their life and be happy for it." Or in his case, that Lillian would look back and not hate him for it.

* * *

 _ **PoA**_

* * *

It was dinnertime before Lillian had cause to seek council from her guardians, and though she was surprised by Severus's presence at supper that night, it did not sway her from the topic. If anything, Severus was another opinion she could trust to be biased.

While she awaited each of their responses, she wondered at just _why_ Severus was at the manor. It was suspicious, his visit. Usually he only ever came over for holiday feasts. Random visits, though rare, only ever happened over the summer months; never during school holidays, not when Severus was almost always at the school monitoring the students whom, for whatever reasons, could not or would not go home.

Oddly enough, it was Severus who supplied first opinion. "You're a part of his pack, Lillian." That none at their table startled at the news of a lycanthropic professor at school spoke of the ties that bound each of them. "As much as I despise the creature he is, for reasons of my own and which I will not disclose to you, he would never dare to harm you or put you in harms way." Severus let out a gusty sigh, as though what he next had to say was even worse than his hatred for Remus Lupin, "And as much as I _loathe_ the Potter spawn, to find a way to ingratiate he and Dumbledore to you? It would be an immeasurable boon."

"Severus is right," Narcissa agreed, "Make Dumbledore see you as an ally, or at least a potential ally, even if you are not one."

"He'll always think you a threat," Severus added, "But make him think you can be manipulated, make him _believe_ that you can be a threat to the _other_ side just as much to _his_ , and he will do his utmost to insure you never see him as an enemy." If his status as spy did nothing else, it would at least let him advise a girl – a girl who might as well be his niece for all that Lucius was her father – in a manner that kept her head intact for the next decade.

"And should he still overstep," Lucius vowed, showing Lillian the depth of his severity when she meets his gaze, "It'll be the last thing he ever does." No one threatens a Malfoy and gets away with it, _no one._

* * *

 ** _PoA_**

* * *

POSTMARKED:

 _Nymphadora Tonks_

 _Auror Training Camp_

 _Cousin,_

 _I don't have much time, so forgive me for not addressing your earlier points. I'll pen out another letter as soon as Moody stops trying to drive my arse into the ground for an early burial,_ while _I'm still breathing, mind you. I swear he wants to bury me alive, don't know how you put up with him years ago, he's a brutal savage out to steal children's candy and laughter._

 _I've never been much for subterfuge, and I can never begin to understand your position in this world we live in. If only you'd been a Hufflepuff, cuz._

 _All I can say is to listen to whatever Lucius suggests. We might be disowned, and subsequently polite enemies, but he won't lead you wrong in this circumstance, if he thinks you should do this, should tutor Potter, then I trust he has weighed all potential risks against all potential rewards._

 _In regards to the Defense Prof., however?_

 _Lupin doesn't seem like a man who would put you in a spot you shouldn't be in. A man who calls you cub will always be thinking, first and foremost, of_ you _, dear cousin. I trust him with your well being, Lillian, if for no other reason then because he can be there for you while I am not. And for that, he is the greatest wizard alive._

 _Much love, Lily Pad_

 _N. Tonks_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _See you next time!_

Have a great weekend!

x


End file.
